Time & Time Again
by Chupachupss
Summary: Lorsque Caroline fait un innocent vœu dans un puits magique, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé les conséquences de ses actes. Maintenant, elle est coincée dans une boucle spatio-temporelle sans fin et forcée de revivre des évènements qui se sont déjà passés dans sa vie. Rating M pour les futurs chapitres. –Traduction–
1. Chapter 1 - In The Wake of Destruction -

Mes chers lecteurs que j'adore, merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette nouvelle traduction que je me permets de… bah de traduire x3

En attendant le nouveau chapitre de _JaggerMania,_ je me décide à publier une fiction magnifique…

Je vous jure, je suis tombée amoureuse de cette fabuleuse histoire !

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et qu'elle saura vous faire patienter ^^ (je poste le dernier chapitre de "le chiot rencontre le loup" sûrement Lundi)

* * *

**/!\ Cette histoire appartient à** **«** **_lostinmysticfalls _». Bien évidemment, c'est une fiction américaine. /!\**

* * *

**Les choses à savoir :**

**1.** Cette histoire se déroule dans l'univers de TVD

**2.** L'auteure a écrit le premier chapitre avant le 4x09, donc les choses vont être différentes, même si on reste dans le contexte de TVD.

**3.** Il n'y a pas Shane dans son histoire et Klaus n'a jamais tué Carol Lockwood.

* * *

**Quelque chose dont vous pouvez être sûr : Cette histoire ne ressemble en rien à tout ce que vous ayez pu lire jusqu'à maintenant.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

_Dans le sillage de destruction._

Tout était fini. Les hybrides gisaient sur le sol, leurs cœurs arrachés de leur poitrine alors que le sang frais coulait de leurs blessures encore ouvertes. Les yeux de Caroline s'élargirent face à l'horrible vue qui se présentait devant elle. Il n'y avait aucun survivant. On leur avait tous promis qu'ils seraient libres de la volonté de Klaus, mais surtout, libres de mener leurs vies comme bonds leurs semblaient.

Ses talons claquaient contre le pavé froid, des restent de neige encore présents sous ses pieds. Ses amis avaient l'air étonnés, tout comme elle. Personne ne pipait mots. Tyler se tenait à côté d'Hayley, ses bras drapés sur elle, comme s'il voulait la protéger d'un quelconque autre danger. Caroline le regardait, se demandant si tout ça avait valu la peine … Tout ce qu'ils avaient réussi à accomplir était la colère de Klaus et maintenant, plus que jamais, chacun seraient obligés de couvrir ses arrières.

Tyler la regarda à son tour, le regard creux et lointain. Son regard était froid comme la brise qui faisait valser ses cheveux. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol, consciente qu'elle était en partie responsable de ces événements.

« Où est-il ? Demanda Stefan, sa voix rauque résonnant contre les murs de la place vide. »

Le silence remplissait la pièce. Personne ne semblait savoir où était parti l'hybride après son déchaînement de violence. C'était un véritable miracle que personne d'autre n'ait perdu la vie.

Damon lâcha Elena et s'avança, en supposant qu'il avait une légère position de pouvoir.

« Tu ne peux rien faire maintenant Stefan. C'est trop tard.

- Il est le seul qui sait comment nous conduire au remède. S'il quitte la ville…

- S'il quitte la ville, nous le suivrons. Dit Tyler haut et fort, soulevant sa tête comme un Alpha mâle, il avait déclaré lui-même en être un. »

Caroline pinça les lèvres. Il agissait toujours comme s'il possédait la meute, alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne à commander. Hayley remarqua le changement dans le comportement de Caroline et haussa un sourcil désapprobateur.

« Tu ne le feras pas, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton accusateur alors que la blonde penchait la tête, surprise par cette question inattendue. »

Avant d'avoir eût une chance de réponse, la louve poursuivit :

« Ils étaient nos amis. Si vos amis… »

Elle s'arrêta pour regarder toutes les personnes présentes.

« … avait été tués ici ce soir, voudriez-vous juste croiser les bras et ne rien faire ? »

Caroline fronça les sourcils, en colère contre le fait qu'Hayley pense qu'elle était insensible et insouciante de la situation.

« Je comprends ta colère, mais aller suivre Klaus ne te fera obtenir que la mort de Tyler. »

Elle regarda son petit ami.

« Si ce n'était pas pour Bonnie, vous seriez tous les deux morts. »

Le regard de Tyler était imperturbable. Il était en colère contre elle et à juste titre.

« Nous devons bouger. Débarrassez-vous des corps et hypnotisez ceux qui étaient à la fête. Suggéra Damon. Tous ceux qui étaient là ce soir ont vu ce qui s'est passé.

- Il a raison, en convint Elena. »

Caroline remarqua Stefan, dans le fond de la salle, roulant des yeux face à sa réponse. Le sired bond était toujours en jeu, et que cela lui plaise ou non, Elena continuerait à obéir à Damon.

Le reste du groupe commença à transporter les corps au loin. Bonnie prit Caroline par le bras et l'entraîna sur le côté, l'orientant loin des autres.

« Tu dois le trouver, murmura-t-elle, contrariée par ce qu'elle disait.

- Klaus ? Tu me demandes d'aller trouver Klaus ? Répondit Caroline avec amusement. »

Bonnie pressa ses lèvres et hocha de la tête.

« Stefan a raison, c'est la seule façon pour nous de trouver le remède. »

La blonde écoutait ses paroles, mais l'hésitation était parfaitement évidente dans ses yeux. Comment garantir que Klaus ne lui ferait pas de mal ? Après tout il était fâché contre tout le monde, et elle n'était pas si sûre d'être une exception cette fois-ci.

« Tu sais que tu m'envoies en mission suicide, non ? »

Sa voix tremblait alors qu'elle regardait la pièce, désormais vide.

Bonnie avait l'air préoccupée, mais il y avait autre chose dans son comportement. Caroline ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que c'était exactement, mais elle comprit que la sorcière lui cachait quelque chose d'autre. Ce nouvel intérêt de faire en sorte que Klaus revienne devait forcément faire partie d'un plan.

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de Klaus ? Demanda Caroline, tout en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. »

Bonnie se tut un instant, se demandant si c'était le meilleur moment pour lui expliquer la situation. Finalement, devant l'impatience et le regard perçant de Caroline, elle se décida à lui révéler :

« Pour que le remède fonctionne, il doit être prit par l'initiateur de la lignée. »

Elle ferma les yeux très fort, sachant très bien que ce nouvel élément d'information n'aurait pas dû être partagé avec quiconque.

« Quoi ? Dit Caroline entre ses dents, sa voix sortant dans un murmure étouffé.

- C'est le seul moyen.

- Tu me dis que pour qu'Elena redevienne humaine, tous les vampires de la lignée de Klaus doivent êtres humains aussi ? »

Caroline leva les yeux en signe d'incrédulité.

« Je suis heureuse d'être une vampire, Bonnie. Et comment penses-tu que Stefan et Damon vont réagir ? Elle fit une légère pause. Et Klaus ! Il m'a dit qu'il n'en voulait pas, il ne le prendra jamais ! »

Bonnie baissa les yeux vers le sol, cherchant ses mots avec soins.

« C'est une chance de vivre sa vie normalement. Tout le monde mérite ça tu ne crois pas ? »

La blonde ne savait pas, elle ne voulait pas une vie normale, plus maintenant. Être un vampire l'avait transformée en une personne qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre. Elle était sûrement égoïste de penser ça, mais tout d'un coup, elle comprit le raisonnement de Klaus, de ne pas vouloir de ce remède. Pendant ce bref instant, elle se sentit comme si elle lui était liée.

« Y-a-t-il un moyen quelconque qui puisse contourner ce problème ? Demanda Caroline à son amie, avec une lueur d'espoir. »

Bonnie plissa les yeux, ne sachant pas elle-même la réponse.

« Crois-moi Caroline, si c'est possible pour moi d'optimiser ceci, je le ferai. »

La vampire sourit, ce n'était pas oui, mais ce n'était pas un non.

« Très bien. Je vais vous aider à faire en sorte que Klaus change d'avis. Mais tu dois me promettre que tu vas chercher une solution. Elle fit une courte pause. Qui en quelque sorte nous sépare de la lignée mais fonctionne toujours sur Elena. »

Bonnie la regardait avec impatience.

« Que dirais-tu d'aller voir Klaus pour obtenir son retour ici pendant que nous allons chercher une solution ? Nous ne pouvons pas trouver le remède sans lui.

- D'accord, d'accord. Répondit Caroline en roulant des yeux. Je vais trouver l'originel… C'est bien ma vaine. »

**XxXxX**

Caroline était sûre d'une chose, si Klaus souhaitait vraiment quitter la ville, il ne le ferait sûrement pas sans prendre toutes ses affaires avec lui. Elle randonnait à travers les bois, le clair de lune frappant les branches de telles manières que des ombres coulaient sur son chemin. Elle marchait bravement, en regardant les environs avec prudence, mais sans aucun soupçon de peur. Le son hué d'un hibou sonnait à ses oreilles, exactement comme le claquement des brindilles qu'elle écrasait sous ses pieds, s'ajoutant au silence sinistre de la nuit.

Elle était désormais assez proche de la demeure, ses lumières brillant au loin telles des lucioles dans un ciel noir. Caroline sourit, sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait eût raison. L'originel était probablement occupé à faire ses bagages, prêt à quitter la ville. Quelque chose dans son raisonnement la tira de ses pensées.

« Je devrais le laisser partir, ce serait un bon débarras, dit-elle à voix haute.

- Il n'ira pas loin. »

Une voix surprenante vint résonner derrière elle.

Elle se retourna immédiatement pour avoir une vue sur Tyler, toujours vêtu de son costume moulant et taché de sang, debout derrière elle. Caroline regarda autour d'elle, ses yeux à la recherche d'Hayley.

« Elle n'est pas venue avec moi, dit-il en remarquant son geste. »

Caroline plissa les yeux.

« Tyler…

- J'avais confiance en toi, cracha-t-il. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était ton soutien et tu n'as même pas pu garder ta bouche fermée pendant une seconde.

- Je l'ai fait pour te protéger. Tu marchais dans la gueule du lion. Répliqua-t-elle, sa voix exprimant sa colère, elle était blessée. »

Elle bougea un peu trop violemment, provoquant une levée de feuilles qui étaient précédemment sous ses pieds. Tyler se sentait trahit, mais elle ne regrettait pas sa décision. Elle lui avait en quelque sorte sauvé la vie.

« Mes amis sont morts à cause de toi, dit-il d'un ton accusateur. »

Caroline baissa les yeux vers le sol.

« Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait.

- Alors je suppose que ce discours est inutile, souffla-t-il en se retournant pour partir, mais pas avant de prononcer cette dernière phrase. Tu avais raison tu sais ?! Nous n'étions vraiment pas destinés à être ensemble. »

Elle ne répondit rien alors qu'il disparaissait déjà en un éclair, la laissant une nouvelle fois toute seule. Un coup de vent frappa son visage et dans le paysage lointain, un grillon solitaire jouait une mélodie mélancolique qui semblait confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà. Il n'y aurait pas de retour possible cette fois-ci. Sa relation avec Tyler était irréparable, et il était temps pour elle de lâcher prise. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol, puis les leva vers le ciel, c'était un sentiment étrange.

Caroline savait qu'en temps normal, elle aurait dû pleurer, mais aucunes larmes ne montaient à la surface et son cœur était sans douleur, comme il devrait normalement l'être.

Elle se retourna vers le manoir. Si elle n'arrangeait pas les choses avec Tyler, leur rupture serait encore pire. Caroline avait fait ce qu'elle croyait être juste, maintenant, elle devait prouver à elle-même qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

Ses pieds la guidèrent rapidement à travers le champ de feuilles séchées, et neigeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la porte d'entrée de la maison des Originaux. Klaus serait facile à convaincre après tout, Caroline savait l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Un sourire présomptueux se répartit sur son visage, elle ferait en sorte qu'il retravaille avec eux en un rien de temps.

La blonde se tenait devant la porte de la maison, regardant lentement de droite à gauche comme si elle faisait un acte horrible. Elle sonna plusieurs fois, prête à décoller d'ici s'il n'y avait pas de réponses. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se retourner pour s'éloigner, la porte s'ouvrit, lui provoquant un effet de vide.

Ses cheveux et sa robe étaient comme aspirés par la direction de l'entrée. Elle déglutit, le remarquant devant elle, se tenant avec des vêtements immaculés de sang, rappel des événements qui avait transpiré quelques heures plus tôt.

Klaus la regarda avec des yeux légèrement plissés, il n'y avait pas de sourire accueillant, et aucune chaleur n'était percevable dans son regard. Elle se lécha les lèvres, prête à passer en mode suppliante. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, il s'avança, fermant la courte distance qu'il y avait entre eux et leva un sourcil accusateur.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

Sa voix était dure, alors que ses mains étaient enroulées autour de son bras. Caroline sentit un choc, comme si elle était électrocutée. Elle regarda ses mains, remarquant qu'elles étaient toujours colorées de rouge.

« J'ai besoin de te parler, répondit-elle, sa voix si faible ne laissant la possibilité qu'aux vampires d'entendre sa phrase. »

Il rit d'un rire méprisant avant de revenir sur une attitude sévère.

« Nous n'avons absolument rien à nous dire, sweetheart. »

Ce seul mot eût le don de faire espérer Caroline. Comment pourrait-il être en colère contre elle s'il continuait à utiliser ses surnoms ? Elle leva la tête vers le haut, redressant son dos et gonflant son torse tel un coq prêt pour un combat.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide, dit-elle clairement et sans hésitation. »

L'hybride inclina la tête, exécutant un regard scrutateur sur les traits de son visage. Même en étant furieux, il ne pouvait pas nier que la fougueuse vampire était d'une réelle beauté. Il plongea dans ses yeux, puis posa le regard vers ses lèvres.

S'il pouvait trouver en lui, l'homme irrésistible et impitoyable au lieu du gentleman qu'il avait toujours été en sa présence, il aurait aussitôt claqué sa bouche droite dans la sienne. Cette pensée faisait des cercles dans sa tête, alors qu'il se demandait ce que ferait la blonde s'il en venait à franchir cette limite. Il se lécha les lèvres, l'idée semblait plus tentante que jamais.

Caroline ressentit un picotement dans son corps et se cheveux derrière son cou se levèrent en réponse. Elle pinça les lèvres, se demandant pourquoi l'originel semblait si méfiant.

« J'ai dit…

- Je sais ce que tu as dit, l'interrompit-il, et je ne t'aiderais pas. »

Elle resta bouche bée, incapable de comprendre pourquoi il refusait sa demande. Elle s'écarta de lui, enlevant ses mains de lui. Klaus lui permit de le faire, dans le cas contraire, même toute sa force n'aurait pas suffi à la faire sortir de son emprise.

« Mais nous ne pouvons pas trouver le remède sans toi, cracha-t-elle.

- Peut-être auriez-vous dû y penser plus tôt avant de comploter derrière mon dos, railla Klaus.

- Je n'ai absolument rien comploté, répliqua-t-elle, essayant de faire comme si elle n'était pas coupable. »

L'hybride plaça une main sur son front, la mettant dans ses cheveux en désespoir de cause.

« Tu m'as menti, Caroline, dit-il en serrant les dents.

- Je suis celle qui t'a parlé de ce plan, répliqua-t-elle, si je ne l'av…

- Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, tout le monde serait mort. Tout le monde. »

La pause qui suivit sa phrase fit comprendre à Caroline qu'elle avait réellement épargné Tyler. Klaus lui avait déjà fait une faveur et aucun moyen de mendicités seraient assez suffisant pour le convaincre de les aider à nouveau.

« Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour te faire changer d'avis ? Demanda-t-elle en entrelaçant ses doigts, tout en gigotant sur place. »

Klaus sourit, regardant par-dessus les lumières scintillantes de l'allée. Il y avait tellement de choses que Caroline pourraient faire pour le faire changer d'avis… Il fronça les sourcils et se lécha les lèvres à la pensée qui envahissait son esprit. Le problème était qu'il ne pouvait pas oser lui demander de faire une telle chose. Il l'avait toujours voulue, mais pas de cette manière…

Il secoua la tête.

« Pas cette fois. Maintenant si tu voudrais bien m'excuser, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire avant de quitter la ville demain. »

Ce sentiment familier dans son estomac, elle l'avait senti plus tôt dans les bois. Caroline prit une profonde inspiration, le regardant sans rien dire, espérant que ses yeux feraient l'affaire pour le convaincre du contraire. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de rester, pas s'il n'était pas disposé à les aider.

« Que se passera-t-il quand nous le trouverons ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris pas la question.

« Tu devras le prendre. »

Caroline sentit sa poitrine se serrer à sa réponse.

« Quoi ?

- Tu devrais redevenir humaine. N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux ? Une ennuyeuse vie humaine normale ? Dit-il lentement, moqueur. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Ne fais pas semblant de me connaître juste parce que nous avons parlé à plusieurs reprises.

- Oh mais je sais que toi, Caroline Forbes. Tu es la fille qui a trop peur de viser plus haut, trop peur de prendre des risques et de quitter le confort de ta petite ville. A quoi bon être un vampire si on ne profite pas de ses bénéfices ? Demanda-t-il calmement, en faisant quelques pas à l'intérieur du manoir. »

Caroline intervint, s'arrêtant sous le porche :

« Et comment te sers-tu de tes capacités de vampire toi ? Tu peux être où bon te semble et pourtant tu sembles toujours tenir à cette petite ville.

- J'ai pris l'habitude me dire que j'avais une bonne raison de rester dans les parages. Il sourit faiblement. Mais il s'avère que j'avais tort, c'était juste un mensonge. »

Il haussa les sourcils, mit la main sur la porte et la referma lentement devant elle. Elle recula, Caroline sentit un vent froid paître sa peau et elle resta là quelques minutes, essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle ressentait un tel sentiment de mal être.

* * *

**Alors ? Vous me suivez ? Ou je me retrouve seule ?**

**Dû au manque de confiance que j'ai, j'appréhende réellement vos reviews (s'il y en a...)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, et j'espère qu'on se reverra sur le prochain chapitre ****si je décide de continuer ma traduction (car pourquoi traduire si personne n'aime ?)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Déjà Vu -

**Bonjour tout le monde, j'ai décidé de finalement continuer cette fabuleuse fiction...**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé une review !**

* * *

Je sais que j'aurais dû poster _"le retour de l'hybride"_ mais je n'ai malheureusement pas eût le temps de finir mon chapitre, quelque chose d'imprévu et de violent s'est passé aujourd'hui. Donc je n'ai pas pu prévoir les évènements...

Pour me faire pardonner, je vous mets un autre chapitre de cette traduction, car j'ai pris de l'avance... :)

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes (j'ai été agréablement surprise d'en voir autant)**

**- ****Guimauve**** : **Eh bien la suite arrive aujourd'hui... A la place d'un autre chapitre d'une autre de mes fictions ^^ Merci pour tes reviews constructives, j'espère te revoir ! Bisous !

**- ****XxDreamXx**: Hum... Combien de temps ? Je dirais... Que cela dépend de mon humeur, de mon envie d'écrire, et du temps que j'ai... Je peux très bien traduire un chapitre en une journée, tout comme en une semaine... Donc ça dépend vraiment des moments ! Merci pour ta review ^^

**- ****Klaroline4ever**: La voici ! Merci pour ta review, à la prochaine ^^

**- ****Fanny**: Caroline va voyager dans le temps, donc bon... Oui je trouve aussi l'idée assez originale, on fait toujours tout pour sauver la pauvre Elena ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

**- ****Elina**: Voici la suite XD Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture :)

**- ****Cassandre**: Coucou toi ! Merci d'être venue lire ma nouvelle traduction ^^ Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

_Déjà Vu._

La journée était ensoleillée, chaleureuse et presque trop parfaite pour cet hiver. Caroline marchait à travers la forêt déserte, en écoutant les bruits des brindilles qui se cassaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Des traces de neige restaient encore dans des parcelles distinctes à travers le sol. Bonnie était devant elle, les mains sur le côté comme si elle sentait dans l'air quelque chose de tangible. Caroline restait silencieuse, ne voulant pas déranger son amie qui semblait véritablement concentrée dans ce qu'elle faisait.

Les rayons de soleil éclatèrent entre les branches des grands arbres, dont certains étaient dénudés de tous feuillages, alors que d'autres arrivaient à les conserver. Quelques taches minuscules de poussière étaient visibles alors que la lumière pénétrait tout son chemin jusqu'au sol, donnant des rayons d'un effet arc en ciel à couper le souffle. Un colibri voletait, procurant un sourire à la belle blonde. Son expression devint sérieuse alors qu'elle se rappelait l'histoire de Klaus, quand il avait envisagé d'être humain à nouveau. Elle fronça les sourcils, regardant fixement la créature minuscule qui faisait son chemin d'une plante à l'autre, incapable de rester immobile. Il vola assez près de son visage et puis soudain disparut dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Le sourire de Caroline revint, plus large que le précédent.

Alors qu'ils continuaient leurs travails, le parfum des aiguilles et de l'écorce de pin devint important. Les arbres semblaient dans leur plus beau jour et le soleil se bloquait dans leurs broussailles épaisses.

Bonnie s'arrêta, se tournant vers Caroline, les yeux écarquillés. Son expression exprimait une profonde incrédulité et la blonde commençait à s'inquiéter, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse demander ce qui n'allait pas, la sorcière se mit à minauder. Son sourire s'était transformé en un petit rire léger alors qu'elle mit ses mains au-dessus d'elle et se mit à tournoyer, sentant l'air autour d'elle.

Caroline la regarda, perplexe.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle la regardait continuer ses mouvements.

- Caroline si seulement tu pouvais sentir ça ! Répondit avec enthousiasme Bonnie, ses cheveux dansant follement avec le vent. »

La blonde ne comprenait toujours pas.

« Je suppose que c'est un truc de sorcière. »

Bonnie s'arrêta, mettant ses mains en poings comme si elle saisissait quelque chose.

« C'est exactement comme si cet endroit était vivant ! J'avais raison, c'est… »

Elle rit en sachant qu'elle allait donner un vieux cliché.

« … C'est magique. »

Caroline hocha la tête, ses sourcils se dressaient alors qu'elle regardait la forêt qui les entourait.

« C'est en fait assez étrange. »

La sorcière la regarda avec des yeux réprimandant.

« Eh bien, nous n'aurions pas à être ici, si tu avais convaincu Klaus de rester pour nous aider. »

La blonde resta bouche bée.

« Nous savions toutes les deux que ça n'allait pas être possible de le faire changer d'avis. Combien de fois avons-nous essayé de le tuer maintenant ?

- Ouais, bien fait pour lui, répondit Bonnie. »

Caroline regarda au loin, se sentant profondément coupable d'avoir menti sur le plan de Tyler. Les remords qu'elle éprouvait la dérangeaient, elle savait que, d'une certaine façon, Klaus méritait d'être puni pour ce qu'il avait fait. Mais ça ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux. Elle se dirigea vers une grande carte posée sur le sol, et regarda Bonnie avec curiosité.

« Tu penses que ça va marcher ? »

Son amie se tourna vers elle, son visage laissait comprendre qu'elle était dans de profondes pensées.

« Si j'ai assez de magie, je devrais être en mesure de localiser cette épée… Même si elle est cachée. »

La blonde fredonnait déjà en réponse, son esprit s'infiltra immédiatement de la conversation qu'elle avait eût la nuit dernière avec l'originel.

« Il est… »

Elle s'arrêta avant de se corriger.

« Il quitte la ville ce soir. S'il est trop loin, ça ne devrait pas rendre les choses plus difficiles pour toi de la dépister ? »

Bonnie regardait Caroline avec des yeux agrandis, telles des soucoupes.

« Quoi ? Dit-elle en se baladant comme si elle cherchait une solution. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas mentionné ça plus tôt ? »

Caroline n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir répondre. D'une certaine manière, le fait qu'il changeait de ville semblait être une question qui ne la concernait qu'elle et personne d'autre. Elle leva les yeux, se sentant ridicule, pour avoir pensé à ça.

« Ça a dû me sortir de l'esprit, dit-elle faiblement. »

Elle regarda ses pieds, de la poussière s'incrustant sur ses chaussures. Bonnie continuait de marcher plus loin dans la forêt. Sa marche était rapide, et la blonde la suivait de près jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent une zone mutilée, avec un arbre géant, dénudés de toutes feuilles.

C'était un chêne brun foncé, ses branches ressemblant à des griffes qui sauraient effrayer les plus courageux enfants qui trébuchaient sur elles.

« L'énergie est tellement forte ici, dit Bonnie en regardant l'arbre. Je vais avoir besoin d'un objectif de positionnement, c'est là que tu interviens. »

La sorcière lui tendit un pendentif en saphir, assez grand pour être confondu avec le Cœur de L'Océan (_N-T : référence à Titanic pour les incultes_.) Caroline mit l'objet autour de son cou afin de le garder en place.

« Il va briller d'un bleu incandescent, presque blanc, lorsque j'arriverais à faire un contact avec l'épée. L'informa-t-elle. »

Caroline hocha la tête.

« Je dois bouger n'importe où ?

- Nous allons commencer à une distance proche puis nous éloigner en fonction de la quantité d'énergie que je peux exploiter. »

Bonnie la regarda avec incertitude avant de consulter sa montre.

« Nous sommes un peu pressées par le temps. »

La blonde resta à quelques mètres d'elle, elle pouvait encore voir son amie entre les gros troncs d'arbres.

Caroline s'assit sur le sol de la forêt, avant de s'immobiliser sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur la scène au-dessus d'elle. Elle pouvait entendre Bonnie chanter dans sa langue indéchiffrable alors qu'elle étudiait les feuilles sur les arbres. De minuscules poches de ciel étaient visibles entre les branches, et elle pouvait dire que le ciel était d'un bleu sombre désormais, comparable à ce matin. Les arbres étaient étonnamment calmes, ne se déplaçant seulement lorsqu'une légère brise venait les frapper.

Même si elle essayait de penser à la situation dans son ensemble, ses pensées revenaient automatiquement vers _lui_. Elle se moqua d'elle-même, Tyler avait rompu avec elle et voilà qu'elle était là, à gaspiller ses pensées pour lui. Caroline secoua la tête, trouvant presque cela humoristique. Elle remarqua que les branches des arbres se balançaient avec plus de force, les feuilles se déplaçant rapidement comme un drapeau sur un poteau. Elle se mit en position assise, sentant le bruissement du vent devant elle alors que les feuilles tourbillonnaient sur le sol. Ses cheveux recouvrant déjà son visage alors que le vent se levait.

Elle regarda le collier, remarquant qu'il commençait à briller, exactement comme ce qu'avait prévu Bonnie. Elle sourit en prenant de sa main le pendentif dont la couleur était devenue plus dynamique. Ses yeux lançaient un regard profond à la forêt jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Bonnie, entres quelques arbres. Elle était comme engloutie par une tornade de poussière et de feuilles, cette vue en fut presque effrayante.

En quelques secondes, tout était revenu en halte. Le pendentif avait perdu de sa luminosité et le vent se calma, laissant un silence paisible derrière lui. Elle regarda son amie, lui donnant un geste rassurant avant de courir vers elle.

« Ça a fonctionné ! Dit-elle avec un sourire. »

Bonnie hocha la tête, en extase.

« Je l'ai sentie ! Quand j'ai fait le lien, je me suis sentie… »

Elle plissa le front.

« Cela va te sembler étrange, mais j'ai senti une connexion avec toi… »

Caroline la regarda, ahurie.

« C'est… flippant, répondit-elle.

- Nous allons essayer une deuxième fois. Cette fois-ci, dès que le pendentif commence à clignoter, tu vas aller encore plus loin, ordonna-t-elle, si au bout de 20 minutes je n'ai pas fait de connexion, alors cela signifiera que je n'aurais pas réussie à absorber toute l'énergie autour de moi. Il faudra que je continue d'essayer.

- D'accord, répondit Caroline avant d'être hors de vu. »

La blonde rentra dans une autre section de forêt, il y avait quelque chose de séduisant, presque magnétique. Elle fit le tour, tout en étudiant les fleurs colorées qui poussaient dans une partie de terrain. Verveine. Ses yeux errèrent sur la floraison, tiges violettes de la dangereuse plante. Elle continua à marcher, en essayant de ne pas trop s'éloigner de son emplacement d'origine. Ses mains courraient sur le vert, les poils de mousses qui recouvraient les arbres, lorsque ses oreilles captèrent le son d'une eau qui coulait. Cela sonnait comme si elle tombait dans une surface creuse. _Peut-être une caverne_, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle suivait le bruit. Son imagination l'avait trompée, le son venait d'un vieux puits en pierre. Tout ce qui restait de son petit toit étaient les quatre poteaux de bois qui avaient autre fois détenues une place. Sa base était devenue envahie de vignes brunes et ses environs en était couverte de pinceau sec.

Caroline pencha la tête. Il y avait quelque chose de charmant là-dedans. Elle vint se placer à côté de lui, scrutant l'intérieure noire abîme. Il y avait certainement de l'eau ci-dessous, elle pouvait l'entendre se déplacer et frapper contre les murs de pierre. Elle lui tourna le dos et s'appuya contre le puits alors qu'elle attendait que Bonnie prenne contact à nouveau. Un souffle profond s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'elle tournait la tête une nouvelle fois, un sourire apparaissant lentement sur son visage angélique. Son esprit revint à l'époque de son enfance, quand elle avait demandé à sa mère des pièces pour faire un vœu.

« Peut-être que celui-ci me sera accordé, se dit-elle en secouant la tête à sa propre folie. »

Sa main plongea dans ses poches de jean, à la recherche d'une pièce de monnaie. Une pièce de monnaie, c'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Rien. Vide. Elle fronça le nez, agacée par son manque de découverte. Son estomac commençait déjà à grogner et ses yeux cherchèrent rapidement dans la forêt afin de trouver quelque chose de vivant. Si elle devait attendre, pourquoi ne pas satisfaire sa faim ? Alors qu'elle balayait rapidement la zone autour d'elle, son regard fut obsédé par une pièce d'argent au sol. Elle écarquilla les yeux avec excitation quand elle réalisa ce que c'était.

« Ahah ! S'écria-t-elle, en prenant la pièce. »

Son estomac commençait à s'impatienter mais elle l'ignora, retournant vers le puits en compagnie de sa précieuse pièce. Elle réfléchit longuement à ce qu'elle voudrait désirer, comme si c'était sa dernière chance. Caroline était déjà un vampire, elle avait déjà ce que la plupart des gens auraient sûrement demandé : l'immortalité, la jeunesse éternelle, la richesse. Elle se mit rire, elle n'avait pas la richesse, mais seulement parce qu'elle n'avait pas essayé de l'avoir. Puis elle pensa à souhaiter que Tyler la pardonne, qu'ils se remettent ensemble et soient heureux. Heureux. Ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus claires désormais. Caroline saisit la pièce de monnaie entre deux de ses doigts, en la tenant au-dessus du puits.

« Je suis en train de souhaiter quelque chose maintenant, c'est ridicule, se dit-elle avec un petit rire. »

Elle hocha la tête, se répondant à elle-même.

« _Je souhaite que mes choix ne m'apportent que du bonheur _»

Caroline laissa tomber la pièce, elle entendit un vague « plop » dans l'eau au fond du puits et un sourire satisfait se forma sur son visage.

Juste à ce moment, elle entendit quelque chose bouger autour de la piste forestière. Elle tourna la tête, repérant un lapin sautillant. Il était si grand et moelleux qu'elle se sentit coupable de le trouver appétissant. Elle tordit sa bouche avant de s'avancer pour le tuer, mais elle s'arrêta juste avant de plonger ses crocs dans sa chair fraîche. La blonde ne pouvait pas le faire, ça faisait déjà un moment qu'elle ne se nourrissait pas de sang animal et peu importait sa faim, elle savait cette petite créature inoffensif. Elle le laissa partir, le regardant fondre dans la neige et disparaître derrière les arbres.

Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, elle savait qu'ils étaient à court de temps. Cela faisait environ 30 minutes que Bonnie n'avait toujours pas reprit contact avec elle, et Caroline s'apprêtait à aller la voir quand son pendentif recommença à éclater. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, le regardant devenir plus brillant et rayonnant que jamais. Le vent reprit son court, hurlant entre les branches et produisant un bruit assourdissant qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Elle apporta ses mains contre ses oreilles, regardant les tourbillons qui se formaient autour d'elle. Caroline tomba au sol, une luminosité l'engloba avant que tout ne devienne noir et qu'elle perde connaissance.

**XxXxX**

Il y avait toujours un bourdonnement à peine audible dans ses oreilles, mais la surface sur laquelle elle reposait n'était pas dure et froide comme le sol de la forêt. Caroline ouvrit les yeux, remarquant qu'elle était de retour dans sa chambre, le soleil matinal traversant sa fenêtre, alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux pour observer les environs. Elle était enveloppée dans des couvertures, la chaleur qui en dégageant était tellement agréable. Sa main se tendit vers la table de nuit, afin de prendre son téléphone portable. Il y avait un message pour elle. Elle vit que c'était Tyler, et elle fut tout de suite confuse et perplexe.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il essayait d'entrer en contact avec elle après la conversation qu'ils avaient eût, il y a quelques nuits. Caroline décida d'appeler Bonnie à la place. Elle devait savoir ce qui s'était passé, la veille, et comment se faisait-il qu'elle était dans sa maison. Le téléphone sonna, mais la seule réponse fut la boîte vocale. Caroline grogna de contrariété, et fit une tentative pour appeler Elena qui aboutit à un résultat similaire. Elle sauta hors du lit, prit une douche et s'habilla. Si les filles ne répondaient pas aux téléphones, elles devaient aller les voir.

Elle tourna au coin de sa chambre et se dirigea dans le couloir, vérifiant dans son sac pour s'assurer que ses clés étaient belles et bien à l'intérieur. Ses pieds s'immobilisèrent lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur la porte alors que quelqu'un frappait contre celle-ci. Caroline sentit sa respiration s'accélérer sans raison apparente lorsqu'elle remarqua l'originel. Que faisait-il ici ? Elle le regardait, choquée.

Klaus pencha la tête, un sourire minuscule se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'il levait un sourcil. Quand il vit que la blonde ne bougeait pas, il s'agita.

« S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'expliquer, dit-il d'une voix lente derrière la vitre. »

Caroline s'avança, le regardant avec méfiance. Elle ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la porte.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Pouvons-nous parler ? Demanda-t-il avec une expression qui le faisait passer pour un inoffensif innocent. »

Quelque chose en lui était familier, étrangement, Caroline ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

_(1) (je vous conseille de lire et d'aller voir pour comprendre)_

« Je croyais que tu partais en ville hier ? Dit-elle, le regardant toujours avec cette même prudence.

- C'est le cas, jusqu'à ce que Rebekah ne décide de piquer une crise et de détruire mes objets les plus précieux… »

Il avait l'air légèrement frustré, presque en colère.

« Est-ce que cela signifie que tu vas nous aider ? Sourit-elle, tout en jouant avec lui comme elle en avait l'habitude.

- Bien sûr ?! Dit Klaus, tout en lui donnant un regard perplexe. Tu as l'air de bonne humeur. Ce n'est certainement pas le « look » que tu m'as donné hier, love.

- En parlant d'hier, peux-tu, s'il te plaît, m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? Répondit-elle en pressant ses lèvres. »

Les yeux de l'originel lançait un regard brûlant sur sa peau, de fait qu'elle se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise.

« Puis-je entrer ? Demanda-t-il. »

Caroline se mit à rire.

« Comme si tu avais besoin d'une invitation. »

Une seconde après avoir dit ses quelques mots, son rire se stoppa et son comportement redevint sérieux.

« Oh mon Dieu… Murmura-t-elle.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Klaus, en remarquant qu'elle était devenue livide, blanche comme un fantôme. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Quoi ? »

Caroline ne dit rien au début, elle pointa son doigt vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre en contact avec sa poitrine. Lorsque l'hybride sentit ce contact, une vague chaude d'énergie traversa son système.

« Est-ce que tu te joues de moi ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Klaus rit.

« Sweetheart, tu es vraiment lunatique. Es-tu sûre que ça va ?

- J'ai besoin de m'asseoir, répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers le salon et en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. »

Il s'assit en face d'elle, les jambes légèrement ouverte alors qu'il posait ses coudes sur elles, puis posa son menton sur ses doigts entrelacés. Caroline le regarda faire, réalisant que la scène lui était véritablement familière. Elle leva les yeux vers le coin du salon, le sapin de Noël et les cadeaux emballés en dessous avaient disparu. Ses yeux bleus se tournèrent vers Klaus. Ses vêtements, ses cheveux, sa position… Tout était si familier. La blonde secoua la tête, non, ce n'était pas possible.

Klaus haussa les sourcils, ses lèvres se séparèrent lentement et il sortit un soupir avant de parler.

« Love… Dit-il avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

- Tu ne vas pas le faire ? Demanda Caroline. »

Il secoua la tête, confus :

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce moment, souffla-t-elle. Il doit y avoir eût un sort ou quelque chose comme ça… »

Ses yeux erraient autour de la salle.

« Oui j'ai dû me frapper la tête un peu trop fort hier, se dit-elle. »

Il y avait un long silence entre eux jusqu'à :

« Il faut que je parle à Bonnie, donc si tu pouvais juste me dire pourquoi tu es là… »

Sa main se déplaça dans un mouvement rapide, l'incitant à parler.

« Je voulais te parler de ce qui s'est passé hier. Je vois que tu n'es pas loin d'être en colère, comme la fois où tu as découvert que c'était moi, sourit Klaus. Je voudrais juste que tu saches que ça n'aurait jamais été mon intention de profiter de toi, love. »

La bouche de Caroline devint sèche, toute la ligne… C'était exactement ce qu'avait dit Klaus ce jour-là. C'était trop semblable pour que ce soit une coïncidence.

« Quel jour sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-elle, le cœur battant en espérant que ses soupçons soient faussés.

- Vendredi, répondit-il.

- Non, dit Caroline, Quel jour ? La date ! »

Klaus fronça les sourcils.

« Tu commences sérieusement à m'inquiéter sweetheart.

- Dis-moi quel jour on est bon sang ! Exigea-t-elle.

- Le 9 Novembre, murmura-t-il. 2012. »

Caroline se leva du canapé, plaçant ses mains sur sa bouche.

« Ce n'est pas possible… Murmura-t-elle en regardant l'originel qui avait l'air encore plus perplexe que jamais. »

* * *

**(1) L'auteure a expliqué qu'elle avait rajouté une scène après le 4x01, Klaus vient de sauver Caroline et l'a embrassée dans le corps de Tyler. (c'est le lendemain de ce jour, donc en ce moment, c'est le matin du 4x02 !) C'est important que vous sachiez que ce passage a été rajouté ! Voilà… Vous pouvez retourner lire, désolée pour le dérangement x)**

* * *

Personnellement, je trouve que le chapitre 3 est vraiment super... C'est l'un de mes préférés... Celui-là fait plutôt office de transition ! ^^

En espérant que ça vous plaît toujours ...

* * *

**Bisous tout le monde x3**


	3. Chapter 3 - Time Warp -

Fiou... Ce chapitre... était juste... affreusement dur à traduire x) J'ai crus que je n'allais jamais m'en sortir !

Encore une fois, je remercie Soihra, pour son aide précieuse, alors que nous galérions toutes les deux pour une méchante phrase.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**- ****Guimauve**** : **Oui il est super, je l'aime beaucoup ^^ Merci pour ta review et tous ces gentils compliments !

**- ****XxDreamxX**** : **Je ne vois aucune raison d'abandonner, surtout si vous êtes avec moi ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir !

- **Klaroline4ever** : x) C'est ce que je fais ^^ Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

- **boubou** : Coucou toâ ^^ Je suis contente de te revoir ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant :o

* * *

**CHAPITRE TROIS :**

_Téléportée dans le temps_.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Je dois rêver ! »

Caroline secoua la tête alors que Klaus était devant elle, l'observant avec un regard inquiet.

La blonde ne laissait sortir aucun mot. Au lieu de cela, elle attrapa son sac avec hâte et se précipita vers la porte. Klaus fut à l'extérieur en un éclair, se présentant immédiatement devant elle alors qu'elle allait quitter le porche. Elle se figea, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux bleus profonds, fougueux et étroits.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il. »

Caroline se mordit la lèvre, regardant autour, dans le quartier et remarquant que les arbres étaient encore vêtus de feuilles brillantes et colorées. Les voisins d'en face avait une couronne de Thanksgiving, et il n'y avait absolument aucune trace de neige au sol.

« Nous avons déjà été ici, commença-t-elle avant de se corriger. Enfin… Pas exactement ici, _ici_, mais dans cette même situation je veux dire. »

L'originel plaça une main sur son bras, la faisant tressaillir comme si elle avait peur de la sensation qu'elle ressentait. Une rafale de vent brossa ses cheveux de son visage et quelques minuscules gouttes d'eau commencèrent à tomber sur eux. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel semi-gris, le soleil était encore visible, caché derrière les nuages, des petits rayons s'échappant à travers leurs épaisseurs. Elle rit, incrédule.

« Regarde, il pleut, exactement comme ce jour-là. Tout ce qui nous entoure se passe exactement pareil. Sauf… »

Elle fit une pause.

« … Notre conversation de maintenant. »

Klaus la regardait avec des sourcils froncés, essayant de comprendre le concept, mais c'était très difficile pour lui.

« Tu me dis, que, _ce jour_ est déjà arrivé ? Demanda-t-il, confus. Comment est-ce possible ? »

Son autre main tint son deuxième bras alors qu'il la regardait avec des yeux doux.

« Hier, nous étions dans les bois, je t'ai sauvée du conseil. »

Caroline secoua la tête.

« Non, ce n'était pas hier. _Hier_, nous étions chez toi et tu as… »

Elle s'arrêta.

« J'ai besoin de parler à Bonnie. Elle doit trouver un moyen pour résoudre ce problème. »

Elle essaya de se déplacer mais l'originel bloquait toujours son chemin. Elle souffla d'agacement, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu ne peux pas me dire quelque chose comme ça et me voir repartir tranquillement, love. Dit-il avec soin, d'une façon apaisante. Parle-moi. »

Caroline sourit, sa tête commençait à tourner et sa patience avait des limites.

« Klaus. »

La façon dont son nom était sorti de ses lèvres, produits une onde de satisfaction dans les oreilles de l'hybride. Il pencha la tête.

« La seule personne qui puisse m'aider pour le moment est Bonnie.

- Très bien. Je te laisse aller la retrouver une fois que tu m'auras écouté.

- Argh ! »

La réaction de Caroline était celle d'un enfant de 5 ans. Elle piétina en arrière pour se retrouver sous le porche et s'assit sur les marches. Klaus la suivit, puis s'assit assez près d'elle pour qu'elle se presse contre le poteau de bois qui retenait la rampe.

« Je sais exactement comment cette conversation va se dérouler, dit-elle en roulant des yeux. »

L'originel sourit, posant son menton sur sa main, intrigué par ses paroles. Il fit un rapide signe de tête pour l'inciter à continuer.

La blonde prit une profonde inspiration.

« Tu me dis que tu es désolé, puis je te dis d'aller en enfer. »

Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire diabolique, néanmoins pas assez large pour atteindre ses yeux.

« Tu es en colère, ce qui n'est pas très surprenant. Tu me dis que je vais regretter ma décision et que tu décides de quitter la ville.

- Est-ce vrai ? Murmura-t-il, amusé par son compte rapide. Tu m'as vraiment dit d'aller en enfer ? »

Caroline s'était approchée un peu plus près de lui, comme si elle avait été attirée par une force mystérieuse.

« Que suis-je supposée te dire ? Siffla-t-elle. _Oh ce n'est pas grave Klaus, que tu ais utilisé le corps de mon copain comme d'un costume ! Je me fiche que tu m'ais embrassée et que nous ayons presque…_ »

Le sourire de Klaus était devenue beaucoup plus large lorsqu'elle prononça sa dernière phrase, le regard dans ses yeux était remplit de choses innommables. Caroline regarda au loin, ayant peur de savoir à quoi il pensait maintenant.

« Je ne peux pas dire que je regrette, la voix de l'hybride était profonde et robuste, je peux encore sentir la saveur de tes lèvres. Qu'est-ce que s'était ? Fraise ? Dit-il en se léchant les siennes. »

La blonde était devenue furieuse.

« Tu crois que c'est drôle ? Nous aurions pu, nous aurions pu… Balbutia-t-elle. Je devrais ne jamais te le pardonner. »

Elle détourna la tête afin de quitter ses yeux et éviter son regard brûlant.

« Cela voudrait-il dire que je suis pardonné ? Demanda-t-il. »

La blonde savait très bien que cette conversation était complètement différente de celle qu'elle aurait dû normalement avoir. Elle baissa les yeux sur le trottoir, essayant de trouver un moyen pour tout remettre en place. Elle se demandait si changer les choses auraient un impact sur le futur. Elle secoua la tête, confuse par ce qui lui avait été destiné, aujourd'hui était un tel mystère pour elle.

« Tu sais, tu as de la chance que nous soyons dans un meilleur endroit maintenant. »

Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles. À vrai dire, leur _relation_ –elle frémit à ce mot–, était aussi meilleure qu'avant… La seule différence aujourd'hui, c'était qu'_il_ était le seul qui était en colère contre _elle_.

Elle se tourna pour le regarder. Klaus se pencha encore plus près d'elle, déclenchant une respiration saccadée chez Caroline et un rythme cardiaque assez anormal. La blonde misa sur sa plus belle « poker face » en essayant de cacher l'effet nerveux qu'il était en train de lui faire.

« Vraiment ? Ronronna-t-il, la faisant se sentir comme un animal sans défense. Dis-mois quel est le meilleur endroit pour toi, parce que ça sonne merveilleuse bien. »

Sa bouche s'était rapprochée de la sienne lentement, et même si ses lèvres ne se touchaient pas, Caroline aurait juré avoir senti quelque chose.

Elle déglutit.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui est censé se passer, dit-elle d'une voix confuse.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant nous l'avons déjà fait auparavant… Continua l'Originel en insistant davantage. »

En voyant la fille s'effondrer devant ses yeux, cela lui avait donné une poussée inexplicable à poursuivre.

Caroline sentait que son cœur montait dans sa gorge, aucune sonnerie lui incitant de s'arrêter ne venait à ses oreilles alors que l'attraction de son regard intense l'attirait. Sa soudaine pulsion qui l'avait fait voler avait pris le dessus et elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle le poussa loin d'elle avec toute sa force, mais ça ne suffit pas pour que l'hybride bouge de cette position assise, ne se remettant pas sur ses pieds. Sa respiration était profonde et son cœur battait toujours la chamade, mais elle masqua son visage en un air courageux et se tourna vers lui.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Ok. Je t'ai écouté, et tu n'es certainement pas très doué pour les excuses, alors je vais me contenter de ce que j'ai. Puis-je aller retrouver Bonnie maintenant ? »

Klaus plissa les yeux, ses lèvres se pressèrent alors qu'il réfléchissait. Il hocha finalement la tête :

« Très bien. »

Il se leva et se mit devant Caroline.

« Va trouver ton amie sorcière ».

Il marchait autour d'elle, tel un prédateur encerclant sa proie.

« On se reverra bientôt, love. »

Caroline sentit ses lèvres frôler le lobe de son oreille, alors qu'il se penchait vers elle, derrière son dos. Au moment où elle se retourna, l'originel avait déjà disparu.

**XxXxX**

Expliquer ce qui se passait pour Caroline revenait à faire croire à quelqu'un que votre rêve était bien réel. Bonnie la regardait comme si elle était devenue folle.

« Comment peux-tu croire aux vampires, et à la magie, mais n'arrives pas à croire ce que je suis en train de te dire ? Demanda Caroline, en mettant sa jambe sur sa deuxième alors qu'elle se penchait en arrière de sa chaise, face à la cheminée Bennett. »

Bonnie prit une tasse de thé chaude dans ses mains et en but une gorgée, levant un doigt en l'air afin d'inciter Caroline à lui laisser une minute. La sorcière avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour ingurgiter ce que disait son amie et comprendre ce qu'il fallait faire. La blonde regardait l'horloge sur le mur, il était déjà tard dans l'après-midi et elle n'avait aucune idée sur ce qui se passerait à la fin de la journée. Une once d'espoir surgit en elle, en espérant que demain, tout reviendrait à la normale.

« Donc, tout cela a commencé _aujourd'hui_, déclara Bonnie. Et selon toi, hier, je travaillais sur un sort de localisation dans la _forêt magique_ pour trouver _une épée _? »

Caroline se pencha, son visage s'écrasa contre ses paumes ouvertes.

« Oui, c'est ça. Marmonna-t-elle.

- Je suis désolée, Caroline. J'essaie de tout comprendre et avoir tous les détails avant d'évaluer la situation. Dit la sorcière en se levant. »

Elle se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque et parcouru les innombrables livres qui y étaient dedans.

« Oublies l'épée, ce n'est pas important pour le moment, commença la blonde. Tout ceci s'est produit lorsque j'ai fait ce stupide vœu dans le vieux puits. A partir de là, tout est devenu flou. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce matin, je me suis réveillée dans mon lit et je suis désormais obligée de revivre une journée qui s'est déjà déroulée. »

Ses yeux bleus perçaient le regard noisette de Bonnie.

Le regard de son amie errait autour de la salle, cherchant des réponses.

« Puis-je te demander ce que tu as souhaité ?

- De faire des choix qui mèneront au bonheur, admit Caroline. »

Bonnie hocha la tête.

« Ok, en supposant que le puits était vraiment magique, alors tu es coincée dans une faille spatio-temporelle. »

Caroline cligna des yeux et se mordit les lèvres, ses pensées s'étaient assombries face à cette information.

« Comment puis-je l'arrêter ? »

La bouche de la sorcière se tordit à ses extrémités, une vision que Caroline prit comme un signe négatif.

« Quand tu es téléportée dans le temps, ça se termine généralement tout seul. Expliqua-t-elle. C'est un peu une façon, pour une personne de revenir sur certaines réalisations ou retenir une leçon précieuse. »

Ses sourcils étaient perchés alors qu'elle saisissait un grimoire de sa grand-mère.

« Malheureusement, aucuns de ces grimoires ne pourront nous aider. J'ai bien peur que tu devras te débrouiller toute seule. »

Caroline soupira, résignée à accepter ce que venait de dire Bonnie. Elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil avant de réaliser qu'elle devait normalement, être autre part qu'ici.

« Le mémorial ! S'écria-t-elle. Je devrais normalement être à l'église avec Tyler et le reste du groupe ! Connor aussi… Et Tyler ! Il s'est fait tirer dessus ! »

Elle crachait des morceaux d'informations comme un ordinateur qui montrait des données.

« Attends, quoi ? Qui est Connor ? »

Les yeux de Bonnie s'élargirent sous le choc.

Caroline sauta de son siège :

« Bonnie, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ça s'est déjà passé, je sais comment tout cela se termine et crois-moi, tout ira bien. Qu'advient-il si je change l'ordre des évènements ? Tu sais, ce que je fais, où je vais, ce que je dis… »

La sorcière rangeait le grimoire vers le bas de la bibliothèque lorsqu'elle tourna les yeux vers Caroline d'une manière pensive.

« Je pense que c'est justement le but.

- Tu es en sûre ? Demanda la blonde. Ça ne provoquera pas une sorte d'effet papillon dans le temps présent ? »

Bonnie secoua la tête.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, l'intérêt d'une faille spatio-temporelle est pour toi, d'arriver à une réalisation. Tu n'as pas réellement voyagé dans le temps. Elle s'arrêta. Enfin… Si, techniquement, tu l'as fait, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. »

La sorcière pinça les lèvres, sachant que son explication était un peu déroutante et assez tordue.

« En tout cas, quoique tu changes aujourd'hui, ça n'aura pas d'impact sur nos futurs jours. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais sauter dans une machine à remonter le temps et revenir à l'endroit où tu es censée être, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, dit Caroline en hochant la tête.

- Fais les choses comme bond te semble, suis ton instinct et tu vas très vite comprendre qu'elle expérience tu es censé retenir. Quand cela arrivera, je pense que tout devrait revenir à la normale. »

Le mot « devrait » n'était pas très rassurant mais Caroline n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix. Elle choisit d'écouter Bonnie et ses conseils. Son attention se tourna vers l'horloge sur le mur, elle savait que Tyler avait été transporté à l'hôpital après l'accident de l'église. Un sentiment de malaise l'a repris, en sachant que leur relation était terminée, comment était-elle censée réagir maintenant ? Une pensée lui vint, peu importe ce qu'elle avait fait ou comment elle avait agi avec lui, après tous les choses avec Tyler ne s'étaient pas passées.

« Merci pour ton aide, Bonnie. »

Elle se dirigea vers son amie et l'enlaça.

« J'ai besoin d'aller chercher Tyler. Je suppose que je te verrais ce soir pour lancer une lanterne dans le ciel. Dit-elle alors que Bonnie avait un sourcil levé et un nez ridé alors qu'elle essayait de trouver un sens à ses paroles. »

**XxXxX**

Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher, le ciel étant couvert, dans un mélange de teintes orange et rouges, des touches de bleus et de pourpre bordaient les nuages, alors que Caroline arrivait à l'hôpital de Mystic Falls. Ses yeux se réajustèrent une minute devant la luminosité de l'intérieur du bâtiment, elle marcha dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve sa chambre. Elle l'ouvrit, la trouvant déserte.

« Caroline »

Une voix féminine venant de derrière arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles et elle trouva la jeune médecine brune, un sourire sur le visage alors qu'elle se retournait.

« Salut, Meredith. »

Elle pinça les lèvres.

« Je pensais que je trouverais Tyler ici. »

Le docteur secoua la tête.

« Il n'est pas venu ici, tout va bien ? »

La blonde plissa le front.

« Je suis désolée, c'était bien le mémorial pour le Pasteur Joung aujourd'hui ? »

Meredith hocha la tête.

« C'était. Et j'ai entendu ce qui s'est passé. Mieux vaut lui que l'un de vous, non ?

- Lui ?

- Klaus, dit-elle à voix basse. Damon m'a dit que le chasseur l'avait attaqué à l'église. »

Un soupire s'échappa de la gorge de Caroline. La seule explication qu'elle pouvait penser était que, après leur entrevue de ce matin, Klaus aurait décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps au lieu de quitter la ville comme il était censé le faire.

« C'est vrai. »

Caroline passa une main dans ses cheveux, comme si elle savait exactement de quoi parlait la jeune médecine.

« Ça a été une longue journée aujourd'hui, murmura-t-elle, donnant à Meredith un sourire peu convaincant. Je dois y aller. Merci, je suppose… »

Elle se précipita hors de l'hôpital et arriva dans la rue. Elle pensa qu'elle devrait peut-être rentrer chez elle, aller au lit et essayer de dormir, après cette journée assez longue. Cependant elle savait que sa curiosité ne lui permettrait jamais de se reposer. Elle devait à tout prit savoir pour Klaus, comment cela se faisait qu'il avait été agressé à la place de Tyler et pourquoi il était venu dans l'église.

Les lampadaires avaient tous été allumés. Le soleil avait désormais complètement disparu derrière l'horizon et l'obscurité enveloppait la ville alors que Caroline faisait son chemin jusqu'au manoir des Mikaelson. Elle se souvenait, qu'il y a seulement deux jours, elle y avait été pour demander à Klaus de les aider à chercher le remède. Un rire éclata dans sa bouche, se rendant compte que personne n'était même pas encore au courant en ce moment. C'était un sentiment bizarre d'avoir des connaissances sur des choses que les autres ne savaient pas.

Caroline atteignit la porte et sans même y penser deux fois, elle sonna à plusieurs reprises. Après quelques secondes, une lumière fut allumée dans une des chambres et elle entendit des pas s'approcher d'elle alors qu'elle attendait que la porte s'ouvre.

Il était là. La bouche de Caroline se sépara, surprise de la façon dont il était habillé, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait en tenue informel. Il s'appuya contre l'embouchure de la porte, ses cheveux étaient en désordre, et son torse était vêtu d'un T-shirt blanc moulant. Les yeux de Caroline balayèrent son torse et son pantalon de pyjama avant de revenir se poser sur son visage.

« A quoi dois-je ce plaisir ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sensuel.

- J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, répondit-elle, encore un petit peu déboussolée par son apparence.

- Voudrais-tu entrer ou envisages-tu de rester sous la véranda toute la nuit ? Dit-il avec un sourire narquois. »

Caroline hocha de la tête, elle se radoucit légèrement alors qu'elle marchait vers la porte ouverte. L'originel la laissa passer, puis referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui et marcha vers le salon.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle, tout en prenant une place sur le canapé. »

Klaus souleva son T-shirt, exposant alors son ventre. Les yeux de Caroline s'élargirent et elle détourna rapidement le regard, sentant une sensation étrange dans sa poitrine qui se propagea dans son estomac. Il sourit, satisfait pas sa réaction, puis continua à enlever son vêtement complètement.

« Que fais-tu ? Demanda la blonde, sa voix montant d'une octave. »

Il rit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'essaie pas de te séduire. Après tout, tu es bien trop intelligente pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle déglutit, il réutilisait ses mots contre elle. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur lui, et elle regarda aussitôt ses pieds lorsqu'elle remarqua les marques sur son corps. Caroline fronça les sourcils, puis s'approcha de lui en voyant les ecchymoses. Ils étaient encore plus marqués sur sa poitrine et ses abdominaux que sur son dos, mais néanmoins assez visible.

« Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi n'es-tu pas complètement guéri désormais ? »

Klaus la regarda attentivement.

« Quoi qu'il a utilisé, c'était censé anéantir un vampire.

- Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose que tu ne sois pas un vampire ordinaire alors, répondit la blonde.

- Serais-tu inquiète pour moi ? Sourit Klaus. Est-ce pour cela que tu es ici ? »

Caroline se mit à rire.

« S'il te plaît, murmura-t-elle. »

Klaus rit.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu venue ? N'es-tu pas censer trouver un moyen de revenir dans le _présent _? »

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ecoute, je sais que tu ne me crois pas, mais crois-moi, les choses ne se sont pas du tout passées comme cela. Tu n'étais pas censé te faire tirer dessus aujourd'hui à l'église. Normalement, c'était réservé à Tyler et tu aurais normalement dû disparaître depuis longtemps.

- Eh bien, en voilà une drôle de pensée, dit-il d'un ton espiègle.

- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

- N'es-tu pas curieuse de savoir où peut bien être Tyler en ce moment ? Pourquoi es-tu venue me voir et pas lui ? »

Caroline secoua la tête.

« Ecoute, arrête de faire des hypothèses avec ton petit cerveau tordu. Pourquoi ne mettrais-tu pas ton T-shirt et me dirais ce qui s'est passé, à la place ? »

Klaus se lécha la lèvre, mais se rhabilla néanmoins. Après avoir remis son T-shirt, il se mit à expliquer à Caroline ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée, lorsqu'il avait quitté la maison. Elle l'écoutait attentivement, sachant que Klaus était doué pour les conversations. Il était mondain et beaucoup plus sage qu'elle, ses milles ans de vie lui avaient donné un sens des mots incroyable, et cela, elle ne pouvait le nier. Klaus versa le bourbon dans chacun de leurs deux verres, émettant parfois quelques rires dans son récit alors que les évènements n'étaient pas matière de rire. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon d'agir avec elle qui la faisait penser qu'il était quelqu'un ordinaire et non leur ennemi détestable.

« Donc, c'est de ma faute ce qui t'es arrivé, déclara-t-elle, en buvant son troisième verre de bourbon.

- Si tu es en faute, cela voudrait dire qu'il faut que tu fasses quelque chose en retour, répondit-il avec un sourire. »

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel.

« Eh bien, Tyler était –ou _est_, mon petit ami, et tu t'es fait piéger à sa place, juste après être venu me voir, donc tu peux comprendre pourquoi je me sens un peu… comme ça quoi.

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi gentille avec moi, love ? Demanda-t-il en la prenant au dépourvu.

- Je ne suis pas gentille, répliqua-t-elle.

- Tu n'agis certainement pas avec ressentiment, comme toutes les autres fois. Dit-il en l'observant, émerveillé. »

Caroline regarda autour de la pièce, à la recherche d'une horloge. Elle avait été là bien plus longtemps que prévu et elle savait que cette conversation était en train de prendre une ampleur non dû. Ses yeux aperçurent une vieille horloge, dans quelques minutes, il serait déjà minuit.

« Je pense que je devrais y aller, annonça-t-elle, en plaçant son verre vide au centre de la table et en se mettant sur ses pieds. »

Klaus ne fit aucune tentative pour l'arrêter, au contraire, il la suivit hors du salon jusqu'à la porte. Elle alla poser sa main sur la poignée, mais l'hybride la devança, ouvrant la porte devant elle. Caroline sortit, puis se tourna vers lui avec un doux sourire. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais elle se figea lorsqu'elle entendit la vieille horloge, annonçant l'arrivée de l'heure de minuit et le début d'une nouvelle journée.

Caroline n'eût le temps que de cligner les yeux avant que Klaus ne disparaisse, toute la scène devant elle fut remplacée par un cadre très différent, mais néanmoins familier. Elle était encore debout à l'entrée du manoir des Mikaelson mais un nombre incalculable de personne se trouvait devant elle. Les hommes étaient habillés en costumes chics et les femmes dans de belles robes de bal. La blonde sentit sa poitrine se contracter et son estomac se retourner, noué, lorsqu'elle réalisa où elle était. Elle regarda sa belle robe bleue, très adaptée à Cendrillon. Son regard se dirigea immédiatement vers son poignet, remarquant le bracelet en diamant enroulé autour de son gant.

Elle entra à l'intérieur, dans l'angle de la zone de la salle, et regarda vers la foule jusqu'à ce qu'elle le repère. Ses yeux vinrent à son encontre, alors qu'une expression stupéfaite teintait son visage.

Son apparence diabolique était ornées d'un cher costume moulant, d'une veste noire qui contrastait parfaitement avec sa chemise blanche et sa veste, tandis qu'un nœud papillon était enroulé autour de son col. Caroline sentit une vague de chaleur étrange envahir ses entrailles alors qu'elle le regardait quitter la femme avec qui il était, quelques minutes plus tôt, faisant son chemin en traversant la pièce. Elle commença à penser que cet homme serait sûrement la chute de sa damnation.

* * *

**Alala, c'est là qu'on remarque que traduire une fiction, c'est tout de même compliqué x) **

**Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'avais comme l'impression que Klaus avait envie de bourrer Caroline dans ce chapitre ! Il n'arrête pas de lui servir du bourbon *-***

**Beaucoup de révélations... Les choses avancent ^o^**

* * *

**Bref, en espérant que ce chapitre eût été à la hauteur de vos espérances (avouez que c'est classe comme phrase xD) **

**Bisous tout le monde :3**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Ball -

Voilà le résultat de tout pleins de gentilles reviews qui me donnent envies de continuer cette traduction... Vous pouvez toutes vous remercier, car du coup je me suis grouillée pour écrire ce chapitre.

Je vous préviens juste : Je l'adore. Je le trouve magnifique ^^

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Guimauve**: C'est demandé si gentiment qu'on a envie de la mettre tout de suite :) Merci pour ta review !

**elo69** : Moi je dis toujours "Caroline, si tu ne veux pas de Klaus, je le prends XD" Tu verras que dans ce chapitre, Caroline a encore plus de mal à résister ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review x)

**XxDreamxX :**Oui la voici la suite, merci pour ta review qui me fait très plaisir ^^

**Klaroline4ever :** La VO est vraiment géniale, si tu comprends assez bien je te conseil vivement d'aller la voir, c'est vrai que j'ai dû mal mais après tout c'est moi qui ai voulu faire ça, alors je n'ai plus qu'à assumer maintenant !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

_Le bal._

Le moment était donc réel, mais ses émotions étaient un tourbillon de choses qu'elle ne pourrait jamais décrire. Caroline se sentit frissonner, comme si un vent froid venait de frapper sa peau, elle regardait Klaus alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, et déglutit, préparée à ce qui allait se passer.

Il pencha la tête, ses yeux avaient le même regard qu'elle avait été habituée à voir. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle pouvait dire qu'il essayait de paraître décontracté.

« Bonjour _(good evening)_. »

Son salut était sorti comme un ronronnement. Elle sourit.

« Wow, lâcha Caroline avec une pointe de sarcasme, balayant la salle des yeux et hochant la tête pour elle-même. Tout était exactement pareil et pourtant si différent en même temps.

- Tu es absolument magnifique, dit Klaus avec un sourire. »

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il essayait un peu trop d'être séduisant et pourtant elle trouvait ça adorable. La curiosité obtint le meilleur d'elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se serait passé si elle n'avait pas passé toute la nuit à essayer de l'éviter.

« Je suis désolé, ai-je dit quelque chose de drôle ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil interrogateur, sa voix devenant plus grave. »

C'était la chose sur le Klaus de maintenant, il ne savait que des bases sur elle, découvertes en lisant l'un des dossiers de la ville. Cependant, il était toujours sur ses gardes, prêt à basculer en mode d'attaque si cela était nécessaire. Elle était à peu près sûre que le Klaus de son temps ne lui ferait aucun mal, mais celui-ci, était une bombe à retardement. Le Klaus qui se tenait devant elle ne savait absolument rien sur l'évolution de leur relation. Elle sourit, presque heureuse d'avoir un coup d'avance.

« Non, répondit-elle en se raclant la gorge. C'est juste que… »

Elle regarda autour d'elle, remarquant qu'Elena était avec les deux Salvatore et elle se souvint de sa propre raison d'être au bal.

« Cette situation est assez étrange, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Peut-être un peu, l'Originel se lécha les lèvres. Voudrais-tu boire quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr, sourit-elle. »

Il leva le bras devant elle, attendant pour saisir une prise contre celui-ci afin qu'ils puissent marcher côte à côte. Elle sentit le bruit sourd de son cœur accélérer, mais fit ce qu'elle devait faire. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de bal, un tableau d'odeur de parfums et eau de Cologne frappa son nez alors qu'elle passait entre les invités. Klaus continuait de la guider à travers la foule, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans un long couloir sombre. Elle s'arrêta.

« Où allons-nous ? Demanda Caroline, en plissant les yeux.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, sweetheart. »

Il tira doucement son bras et elle céda, avançant pour continuer leur chemin.

La blonde ne protesta pas, c'était assez étrange, mais elle sentait qu'elle avait confiance en lui, même en sachant parfaitement que ses motivations de l'époque n'étaient pour personne mise à part lui. Ils marchaient dans le couloir, passant devant quatre portes en acajou, fermées, avant qu'il n'ouvre la cinquième sur la droite. Un sourire sournois s'étala sur son visage et le peu de luminosité qui était dans le couloir faisait rendre ses yeux bleu-vert menaçants. Il tira sur la poignée, ce qui lui permit d'entrer dans la salle en premier.

La bouche de Caroline s'ouvrit et elle eût le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle vit la scène qui se présentait devant elle. Elle se tourna vers Klaus, les sourcils froncés et sa bouche se tordant d'une manière désapprobatrice.

« C'est quoi ? Grogna-t-elle. »

Dans le coin de la chambre se trouvait un long sofa, éclairée seulement par un couple de lampes allumées. Kol se reposait dessus, se prélassant négligemment, alors qu'une fille était assise sur ses genoux et une autre à côté de lui. Celle sur ses genoux les regardait d'un air hébété avant d'incliner la tête pour exposer son coup. Le frère cadet des Mikaelson la mordit alors, savourant le sang et se léchant les lèvres alors qu'il dégoulinait de son menton. Caroline était consternée, repoussée, écœurée, et pourtant ses instincts vampiriques imploraient le sang. L'odeur commençait à devenir plus qu'irrésistible.

« Tu as apporté une amie ! Dit le plus jeune Originel alors qu'il lorgnait Caroline de la tête aux pieds. »

Elle ne connaissait pas très bien Kol, mais au vue de ce qui s'était passé dans son présent, elle savait qu'il pouvait être encore plus dangereux que Klaus. Il était certainement le casse-pied de la famille et pouvait faire des choses justes par amusements. Il se lécha les lèvres en gardant les yeux rivés sur la blonde alors qu'un sourire se formait sur ses lèvres.

Klaus se plaça devant son frère, comme s'il essayait de la protéger de la vue.

« Ne fais pas attention à lui. »

Caroline attrapa le bras de Klaus, tirant sur son costume jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire par _boire._ Murmura-t-elle doucement mais encore très choquée par la situation. »

Il pinça les lèvres.

« Tu es un vampire Caroline. C'est le moment de commencer à vivre comme tel. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas de cette façon dont je tiens à me nourrir, et tu le sais. »

Klaus lui jeta un regard perplexe.

« Je le sais ? »

Caroline prit une profonde inspiration, ses yeux étaient fixés sur lui d'un air suppliant.

« Je ne bois pas à partir d'une veine, et si tu comptes insister alors je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je parte. »

La blonde fit un tour rapide sur elle avant de s'enfuir par la porte, accélérant dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte principale. Klaus était beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle et la rattrapa alors qu'elle atteignait le fond de la salle. Elle lui lança un regard réprimandant, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et en soulevant un sourcil. Les invités dans la pièce étaient complètement inconscients de leur présence, même le maire Lockwood semblait bien trop occupée avec d'autres personnes.

« D'accord, commença-t-il, nous allons alors le faire à ta façon. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, regardant ses traits adoucis qui essayaient de la rendre plus à l'aise. Klaus ne le remarquait pas, mais il était en train de faire quelque chose qui plaisait à quelqu'un, autre que lui-même. Caroline avait toujours pensé qu'il était égoïste, contrôlant et manipulateur, mais il était prêt à faire des compromis, tant que ça la rendait heureuse. Cette pensée lui procurait un petit quelque chose dans l'estomac, comme si de petits papillons s'envolaient en même temps.

« J'ai besoin d'un verre, dit-elle en pressant ses lèvres avant de finalement sourire. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Est-ce qu'un verre de vin blanc fera l'affaire ?

- Oui, répondit-elle, en regardant son visage s'illuminer par sa réponse. »

Caroline le regarda s'éloigner, revenant rapidement à la réalité. Bonnie lui avait dit qu'elle était dans une faille temporelle qui lui faisait répéter les mêmes jours à plusieurs reprises. La blonde savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, en voyant qu'elle venait de vivre une autre journée qui n'avait pourtant rien à voir avec la précédente. Caroline se mordit la lèvre, contemplant ses options très soigneusement. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner le bal et aller chercher Bonnie pour découvrir ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Et puis il y avait aussi Matt, ce petit monstre de Kol serait après lui pour on ne sait quelle raison et Caroline sentait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose pour empêcher cela. Elle regarda autour de la salle, observant les gens de la ville alors qu'elle attendait le retour de Klaus. Il ne fallut que d'une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne remarque la chevelure blonde de Rebekah et qu'elle ne se dirige vers elle.

« Rebekah. »

L'Originelle se retourna, sa robe émeraude étreignant son corps d'une manière moulante. Elle lui jeta un regard humiliant :

« Je vois que Nik a décidé d'être charitable avec toi. »

Ses yeux parcoururent sa robe et s'attardèrent un instant sur son bracelet en diamant. Caroline leva les yeux.

« Matt est venu ici parce que c'est une bonne personne. Il pense qu'au fond, tu as des sentiments, Murmura-t-elle. Je ne voudrais pas le laisser tomber si j'étais toi. Il pourrait être ton ami, après tout. Caroline commença à s'éloigner, mais s'arrêta pour dire une dernière chose, et garde ton frère Kol loin de lui. »

Peu importe qu'elles étaient les premières intentions de Rebekah envers Matt, Caroline savait que c'était une fille solitaire à la recherche d'une certaine acceptation. La blonde s'appuya contre l'une des tables hautes qui avaient été mises en place dans la salle principale.

« Je pensais que tu étais partis, dit la voix de Klaus alors qu'il venait derrière elle. »

Il fit un pas autour d'elle, en lui tendant un verre de vin pétillant.

« Et si je l'avais fait ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant une gorgée. »

Il plissa les yeux alors qu'il était plongé dans une pensée profonde.

« J'aimerais bien dire que je n'aurais rien fait, mais quelque chose me fait pourtant penser que je serais allé après toi. Admit-il. »

Caroline but son verre, en prenant de grandes gorgées de vin, ses paroles la faisant réagir nerveusement. Klaus la regardait avec un sourire sur le visage. Ses réactions étaient de plus en plus déconcertantes pour lui, et il était certain d'avoir eu une sorte d'effet sur elle. Il détourna les yeux, se moquant de lui-même, incapable d'y croire.

« Quoi ? Demanda Caroline en remarquant son expression.

- Tu agis d'une façon différente à ce que j'attendais, dit-il en la regardant attentivement. »

Elle détourna le regard.

« Comment ça ? »

L'Originel fit quelques pas vers elle, la distance entre eux devint presque inexistante.

« Comme si tu t'amusais. »

Caroline rit nerveusement, incapable de garder les yeux rivés sur lui pendant plus d'une seconde. Sa respiration semblait être devenue beaucoup plus rapide alors qu'elle luttait pour prendre un air serein. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que sourire et boire son verre de vin. C'était comme si des murs s'écroulaient devant elle, la laissant vulnérable et à la merci de l'homme qui avait créé tant de ravages dans leurs vies. Caroline regarda ses lèvres, leurs chairs roses agissants comme une attraction magnétique à laquelle elle essayait de résister.

L'aîné des Mikaelson interrompit ce moment juste à temps.

« Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, déclara-t-il vers Klaus, et l'Originel répondit par la dérive du redressement de sa veste.

- Je reviens tout de suite, Sourit-il. »

Caroline prit une profonde respiration. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais laissé Klaus l'approcher, ce jour-ci. Et peu importe combien elle détestait l'admettre, c'était le résultat de l'effet qu'il lui faisait dans sa période à elle. Elle ne le craignait plus, elle avait vu son côté humain et c'était quelque chose qui l'attirait chez lui. Il l'intriguait d'une manière qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer et le fait qu'il était incroyablement beau ne l'aidait pas. C'était dans ces cas-là qu'elle se sentait tomber, et qu'elle devait se forcer à revenir à la réalité et à le repousser.

Les frères et sœur Originels se trouvaient dans l'escalier en colimaçon, regardant la foule comme s'ils étaient des rois. Caroline secoua la tête, réalisant que c'était techniquement ce qu'ils étaient, ils avaient créé toute la race de vampire. Elle regarda Elena et les Salvatore qui étaient absorbés par l'apparition d'Esther à côté de ses enfants. Après quelques instants, Klaus retourna à ses côtés, lui donnant un petit sourire dragueur.

« Tu as entendu mon frère, cette une danse traditionnelle. On y va ? (_N/T : « Shall we », manière un peu plus polie_.) Demanda-t-il tout en plaçant une de ses paumes vers le haut, en face d'elle. »

Caroline posa la sienne sur le dessus.

« C'est quand la dernière fois que tu réellement fais cette danse ? Le taquina-t-elle. »

Le sourire de Klaus devint plus prononcé.

« Ça fait un moment, mais je me souviens que ma dernière partenaire n'était pas aussi radieuse que toi. »

La blonde inclina la tête et sourit, alors qu'ils prenaient une place sur la piste de danse. Leurs mesures étaient synchronisées et en parfaite harmonie, elle détourna les yeux timidement, remarquant que l'Originel n'arrivait pas à décrocher ses yeux d'elle. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et l'autre au creux de son dos. Son contact alluma quelque chose en elle, et elle sentit ses entrailles flamber comme un feu dévorant.

« Je suis content que tu sois venue, dit-il en la regardant alors qu'ils tournaient. Sa bouche devint encore plus gênante pour elle lorsqu'elle le vit la fermer.

- J'avais besoin de quelque chose pour me changer les idées, répondit-il, se rappelant alors la mort de son père qui la frappa comme de l'eau froide.

- J'ai appris pour ton père, dit-il, la tirant encore plus proche de lui. »

Caroline leva les yeux vers lui.

« Pouvons-nous ne pas parler de ça ? Murmura-t-elle en le regardant hocher la tête pour toute réponse. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes, dansants comme des feuilles prisent dans le vent. Ses cheveux blonds se balançaient avec sa robe et elle sourit lorsqu'elle remarqua que ses mouvements étaient plus perceptibles. Il se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, que la robe qu'il lui avait choisi la faisait paraître encore plus ravissante. Son souffle chaud était apaisant, lui provoquant un frisson agréable qui courra jusqu'à l'arrière de son cou. Klaus la dévisagea avec des yeux flamboyants et elle se sentait désespérée à son charme. Tout en lui était séduisant, ses yeux, son odeur, sa voix, c'était comme si elle avait un bug impuissant et qu'elle était attirée par une lumière bleue brillante. Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage et ses yeux descendirent sur ses roses, lèvres brillantes. Il la fit tournoyer autour et lâcha ses mains, causant un face à face avec Matt. Le regard de surprise et de déception sur son visage était plus qu'évident.

« Tu t'attendais à qui ? Demanda-t-il en plissant le front. »

Caroline regarda autour d'elle, remarquant que Klaus était maintenant en train de danser avec une autre fille. Il se tourna vers sa direction, établissant un contact visuel avec elle. Son regard était rempli de désir, mais elle se sentait tout de même encore un peu jalouse de la fille qui était avec lui. Matt se retourna pour regarder dans sa direction, remarquant alors ce qui se passait.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici avec Klaus ? Demanda-t-il avec un soupçon de colère. »

La blonde leva les yeux vers lui, pressant ses lèvres avant de parler.

« C'est une longue histoire. Une très longue histoire, murmura-t-elle. Comment va Rebekah ? »

Matt la regarda, confus.

« Elle va bien, pourquoi ?

- J'étais juste inquiet pour toi, c'est tout. »

Il haussa les sourcils comme si elle n'avait aucune raison d'agir ainsi.

« Tu es ici avec le diable en lui-même et tu es inquiète pour moi ? »

La façon dont il appelait Klaus la rendait mal à l'aise. La blonde était sur la défensive.

« Tu ne le connais pas, répondit-elle sèchement. »

Matt arrêta de danser.

« Et toi ? Il était irrité. Je suis désolé, Care, mais tu l'as connue aussi longtemps que moi. As-tu oublié que c'est lui qui a demandé à Tyler de te mordre ? Tu as failli mourir à cause de lui ! »

Caroline se dirigea vers le côté de la piste de danse, laissant de la place pour que tout le monde puisse continuer à danser.

« Je ne peux pas t'expliquer tout de suite, et même si je l'aurais fait, tu n'aurais certainement pas compris.

- Compris quoi ? Que tu ressens quelque chose de tordu pour lui ? Je vous ai regardé tous les deux danser, c'était presque comme si tu avais oublié Tyler et le sired bond ! »

Une avalanche de culpabilité déferla sur elle alors qu'elle entendait les paroles de Matt. La musique s'arrêta et tout le monde se dispersa dans la salle. Bien sûr Matt était en colère contre elle, pour lui, cela ne faisait que quelques jours que Klaus avait transformé Tyler en hybride et que l'Originel avait été dans sa maison pour la guérir de la blessure mortelle. Sans oublier qu'il avait raison, Klaus avait été celui qui avait ordonné de la mordre avant de plonger dans un acte héroïque et pour la sauver.

Elle joua avec le bracelet à son poignée.

« Tu sais quoi ? Cette conversation n'a même pas d'importance, parce que tu ne te souviendras pas de tout ça ! »

Matt lui donna alors un rire moqueur.

« Tu ne peux pas m'hypnotiser. »

Elle sourit, sachant que ce n'était pas de ça dont elle faisait allusion.

« Laisse tomber.

- Tyler est là pour essayer de briser le lien qui l'unie à Klaus, et pendant ce temps, tu es ici, avec lui. Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait faux ?

- D'accord, j'ai compris Matt ! Je suis une personne horrible. Tyler est on ne sait où à souffrir le martyr pendant que je suis ici pour passer un bon moment avec son pire ennemi ! Je sais, ce n'est pas juste. Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? »

Sa voix s'adoucit, elle savait qu'elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, tout serait effacé et oublié de toute façon.

« Je ne peux pas expliquer ce que je ressens, je sais juste que quelque chose se passe. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est, mais j'ai essayé de me débarrasser de ces sentiments et ils continuent à revenir, encore plus forts qu'avant.

- Caroline… »

L'effort de Matt pour essayer de parler tomba à l'eau.

« Non, Matt. J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Je le haïssais, réellement. Il a fait des choses horribles mais j'ai vu le bon qu'il cachait. Je sais qu'on peut encore changer des choses en lui. Je peux l'aider.

- Ça n'a aucun sens Caroline ! Cracha-t-il. Il ne peut pas être sauvé ! »

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur quelqu'un derrière elle, ses narines en colère, tandis qu'il la regardait avec autant de fureur. Il secoua la tête et se tourna pour s'éloigner sans dire mot. Elle vit Klaus du coin de l'œil alors qu'il venait à ses côtés.

« _Il _ne peut pas être sauvé ? Répéta-t-il. »

Caroline regarda son expression qui se tournait vers de la tristesse.

« Il a tort, tu sais ? Je pense que tout le monde mérite une deuxième chance, admit-elle.

- Certains d'entre nous sont condamnés et impossible à racheter. Dit-il calmement avant de sourire. J'ai cependant, trouvé ta confession précédente forte intrigante. Sourit Klaus timidement. »

Caroline se détourna de lui.

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

**XxXxX**

La nuit était tombée, le ciel était noir avec seulement le plus léger signe d'étoiles dispersées au-dessus. Les arbres à l'extérieure étaient ornés de lumières à cordes blanches lumineuses, et la calèche, avec le cheval, reposaient sur la chaussée. Caroline sentit sa présence et entendit ses pas derrière elle, alors qu'elle continuait de contempler le majestueux animal. Le vent soufflait dans ses boucles d'or et elle enroula son fin gilet autour de ses bras.

« Que ressens-tu Caroline ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible, tel un lointain bourdonnement. »

La blonde se mordit le bas de la lèvre, alors qu'elle était à l'écoute de son rapprochement.

« Tu dois avoir mal entendu, commença-t-elle. Ne t'attarde pas trop sur des mots qui n'auront aucunes significations pour toi demain.

- Alors, pourquoi ne pas faire le meilleur ce soir ? Souffla Klaus. »

Caroline se retourna en haussant les sourcils et en ouvrant la bouche.

« Je ne sais pas quel genre de fille tu penses que je suis, mais désolée de te décevoir. Toi et moi n'allons pas tirer _le meilleur parti ce soir_. Elle s'arrêta. Ou une toute autre nuit. »

Il essaya de ne pas rire, remarquant qu'elle était toujours fascinée par la créature à quatre pattes devant eux.

« Voudrais-tu monter ? »

Caroline leva un sourcil et eut le souffle coupé, le faisant éclater de rire.

« Le cheval ! Voudrais-tu monter le cheval ! Précisa-t-il. »

La blonde rougit, riant de sa propre hypothèse et embarrassée par ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

« Non, marmonna-t-elle entre deux rires, j'aime les chevaux, mais seulement de loin. »

Il fallut une minute à chacun pour qu'ils s'arrêtent de rire de l'interprétation erronée.

« Alors, dis-moi, pourquoi penses-tu que c'est trop tard pour toi, de te racheter ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Klaus froissa son front et se lécha les lèvres avant de répondre.

« Il y a trop de ténèbres là d'où je viens. Quelqu'un comme toi ne comprendrait jamais.

- Quelqu'un comme moi ? »

Il sourit.

« Tu es la lumière au bout du tunnel qui te fait penser que tu es en sécurité, mais ensuite… ça finit par juste être un mirage.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

- Parce qu'une personne aussi bien que toi ne se serait jamais souciée de quelqu'un comme moi, murmura-t-il, les yeux baissés. »

Caroline se sentait comme si quelqu'un tirait son cœur en le comprimant, si bien que cela lui faisait mal.

« N'as-tu jamais pensé que tu étais peut-être le seul à ne jamais te soucier de quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même, déglutit-elle. »

L'expression de Klaus était devenue poupe.

« Personne ne se soucie de moi, pourquoi devrais-je me soucier de quelqu'un d'autre ? »

La blonde soupira, regardant ailleurs.

« Je sais que cela va te paraître bizarre, mais j'ai vu une lueur d'espoir. Elle le regarda. Tu peux être bon quand tu le veux.

- Tu ne me connais pas. »

Il lui tourna le dos, presque offensé par ses compliments.

« Je sais que tu aimes dessiner. »

Cette affirmation provoqua chez l'Originel une lueur de surprise dans ses yeux.

« Je sais que tu aimes l'art et les voyages, que tu sais beaucoup de choses sur le monde et les autres cultures. »

Klaus la regardait avec étonnement. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment elle avait découvert toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait jamais partager.

« Qui t'as dit ça ? »

Elle sourit.

« Toi. »

Il la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle.

« Mais le plus important, je sais que ta relation avec ton père _et_ ta mère est en grande partie ce qui a influencé tes actions et toutes les choses horribles que tu as faites pendant des années. »

L'Originel avait l'air contrarié.

« Je ne sais pas quel est le jeu auquel tu joues, mais si tu penses que tu vas changer la personne que je suis en t'en souciant, tu as tort. »

Il avait du mal à accepter que quelqu'un puisse prendre le temps d'apprendre à le connaître. C'était comme s'il essayait de la repousser, de peur que s'il était trop proche d'elle, elle finirait par le trahir. Caroline regarda le sol, sachant qu'il avait de très bonnes raisons de ne pas lui faire confiance, et il n'était même pas au courant de toutes les choses qu'elle lui avait déjà fait.

« Je ne joue à aucun jeu. C'est la chose la plus honnête que je ne t'ai jamais dite.

- Tu dis ça comme si nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps. »

Caroline sourit.

« Eh bien… Nous ne sommes pas de parfaits étrangers. »

Une voix résonna du manoir, faisant tourner la tête de Klaus et Caroline dans cette direction.

« Nik ! Cria Rebekah. Mère est prête à poster un toast, elle veut que tout le monde soit présent. Elle fronça les sourcils. »

Klaus regarda Caroline, pinçant les lèvres avant de se diriger vers l'intérieur de la demeure. Elle le suivit, consciente que le champagne qu'ils étaient censés boire avait été complété par l'essence d'Elena, et, par conséquent, le lierait, lui et sa fratrie. Elle eût soudain mal à l'estomac.

« Klaus, dit-elle avec hésitation. »

L'Original s'arrêta alors qu'il allait atteindre l'entrée du manoir.

« Ne bois pas le champagne. »

Il la regardait avec méfiance.

« Pourquoi pas ?

- Juste, ne bois pas, répéta-t-elle, fais-moi confiance. »

Klaus fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il était si enclin à la croire.

**XxXxX**

Ils entrèrent dans son atelier, tout était placé exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Des documents avaient été éparpillés sur le bureau, des peintures accrochées au mur et des travaux en cours étaient assis sur des chevalets autour de la salle. Elle sourit, se dirigeant directement vers les illustrations de la table. Klaus procéda à une explication de chaque peintures et de célèbres musées qui les abritaient aujourd'hui. Caroline était totalement intéressée par ce qu'il avait à dire, hochant la tête et en souriant à chaque fois qu'il disait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore entendu.

« Comment savais-tu que j'aimais l'art ? »

Il fit un pas à côté d'elle, son épaule cognant légèrement la sienne.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, fit-elle avec un sourire. Mais ne me demande pas d'expliquer, parce que nous en aurions probablement pour toute une nuit, sinon. »

Lorsqu'elle mentionna le temps, elle regarda autour de la salle, à la recherche d'une horloge.

« Quelle heure est-il ?

- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que Cendrillon doit quitter le bal avant minuit ? La taquina-t-il, armement sa tête sur le côté.

- Je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas drôle, grogna-t-elle. »

Klaus ria, puis regarda son poignet.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il te reste une vingtaine de minutes avant que ta robe ne se transforme en haillons et que ta calèche redevienne citrouille. »

La blonde secoua la tête et sourit.

« Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas les gens voir ce côté de toi ? »

L'Originel redevint sérieux.

« Et pourquoi devrais-je paraître faible devant quelqu'un d'autre, love ?

- Tu penses que ton humanité te rend faible ? Je pense que cela est regrettable. »

Il haussa les sourcils, fit quelques pas sur le côté et examina ses peintures inachevées. Caroline avait le sentiment qu'elle avait de nouveau frappé involontairement un point sensible. Elle se mordit la lèvre, le suivant de ses yeux. Son regard errait sur son dos, et sa poitrine commença à se serrer avec un sentiment inexplicable.

« As-tu déjà été à Paris ? Demanda-t-il, faisant courir ses doigts sur les bords de la toile. Une bleue foncée, avec un ciel étoilé était présent dessus, mais le reste n'était pas encore complété.

« Non, répondit-elle. »

Klaus se tourna vers elle, se rapprochant petit à petit. Son regard était accablant et le sang de Caroline se pompa beaucoup plus vite que la normale. Il ferma la distance entre eux et elle regarda ses traits du visage, étudiant chaque courbure et ligne. Il estima que c'était une étrange sensation réconfortante et elle sut qu'il lui permettait d'être aussi proche juste parce qu'il le voulait.

« Viens avec moi Caroline, murmura-t-il, son visage était si près d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir sa peau rayonner de chaleur. Tu mérites d'avoir quelque chose de mieux, que tu ne pourras pas trouver dans cette ville. Je peux te montrer.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, dit-elle, se rendant compte qu'elle était à court de temps pour la journée. Je ne peux pas simplement partir et voyager autour du monde avec toi pendant que mes amis sont ici à la merci de qui-sait-quoi.

- Donc ton bonheur dépendra toujours de tes amis ? »

Sa question remplit son esprit de doutes. Il posa ses mains sur ses bras.

« N'es-tu pas curieuse de savoir quel genre d'autre vie tu pourrais avoir ? »

Son nez frôla le sien et elle ferma les yeux, la sensation lui faisant perdre la raison.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, chuchota-t-elle. »

Il sourit avec complaisance, sa forme devenait plus transparente à chaque seconde qui passait. C'était comme s'il était un fantôme, dérivant lentement loin d'elle. Elle regarda sa bouche bouger, mais sa voix était étouffée et finalement elle resta complètement silencieuse. Tout ça avant sa dissolution dans un nuage, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tienne debout, seule.

La porte du manoir Lockwood était en face d'elle alors que le soleil matinal planait au-dessus de sa tête. Le chant des oiseaux remplissaient l'air alors qu'elle sentit une brise fraîche l'envelopper. Caroline regarda la boîte qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Tous les objets de Tyler et les choses qu'il lui avait donné au cours de leur temps ensemble étaient parfaitement organisés à l'intérieur. Elle était vêtue d'un T-shirt rouge et d'une veste en jean, ses cheveux d'or tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Derrière la porte, elle entendait la voix de Klaus, tonitruante et réprimandant tandis qu'il déplorait la perte de Connor et la tentative avortée de son hybride pour le garder en vie. La voix de Tyler et Hayley vinrent également à travers la pièce et Caroline réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle reverrait Tyler depuis leur véritable rupture dans les bois. Elle retint un éclat de rire d'ironie de la situation, se rendant compte qu'elle était censée jouer une ruse stupide et inutile.

* * *

Quelque chose me dit que le chapitre suivant va vous plaire... xD Vous comprendrez croyez-moi...

Je trouve personnellement que c'est une très bonne idée de changer les choses comme ça, la première fois que je l'ai lu, je ne m'attendais pas à ça :)

Bon, j'ai un peu la tête dans les vapes là... Faut dire que je publie à 2:50 du mat', parce que j'aime mes insomnies x) Et elles aussi elles m'aiment, enfin bref c'est l'amour fou entre nous XD

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée ! ou une bonne nuit... ça dépend, vu l'heure à laquelle je poste ce chapitre XD

Bref,

**Bisous à toutes :3**

(oh allez je suis sûre que si je ne le dis pas, ça va vous manquer !)


	5. Chapter 5 - One Drink -

**Salut à toi, membre du peuple de fanfiction, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre écrit avec fatigue... Oui, beaucoup de fatigue. Alors voudrais-tu bien excuser les probables fautes d'orthographes que j'ai pu manquer en me relisant avec mes petits yeux fatigués x3** (le mot fatigue placé trois fois dans une seule phrase XD)

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**elo69**: En effet, ça change à chaque chapitre, mais le meilleur dans celui-là, c'est que vous aurez la surprise de savoir quelle scène se déroulera dans le prochain chapitre, qui soit disant passant, est magnifique ! ^o^ Lol ouais c'est beau et d'un seul coup ça change de scène... Tu verras que plus les chapitres arrivent, plus les interruptions intimes s'accumuleront XD L'auteure est un peu sadique sur le coup mais c'est encore plus grisant à lire ! Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir à lire :)

**Naruto3 :** Bienvenue à toi, nouveau lecteur de ma traduction alors x) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'essaie de mettre la suite le plus vite possible mais cela se révélera difficile en future période de vacances! Bisous x3

**Guimauve**: Mais bien sûr que je le peux x) Lol, là voici, bonne lecture !

**Klaroline4ever :**Tu ne gâches rien du tout, si tu n'en as pas envie, tu ne le fais pas. Je ne vais pas t'en empêcher ! x) Tu as encore ton libre arbitre ;D Merci pour ta review, bisous x3

* * *

**CHAPITRE CINQ **

_Un verre_.

Normalement, elle aurait dû arriver au manoir cinq minutes plus tôt. Elle retardait déjà le cours des évènements en analysant la situation. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, et elle posa soigneusement la boîte en carton sur le trottoir pour le sortir. C'était Hayley, lui envoyant un troisième message indiquant que Klaus n'allait pas rester longtemps. Caroline leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant faiblement, puis elle reprit la boîte lentement. Elle leva son poing, prêt à frapper lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec force. L'attitude de colère de Klaus disparue aussitôt lorsqu'il vit la jolie blonde debout en face de lui. Elle gela sur place, na sachant pas quoi faire ni quoi dire.

Caroline pouvait sentir l'alcool qui dégageait de lui, il était assez proche de l'ivresse. Tyler vint derrière Klaus, ses cheveux noirs apparaissant à côté du cadre de la porte. Il haussa les sourcils alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle dise les premiers mots. Elle fronça les sourcils, soudain troublée par ce qu'elle devait faire. Tyler pencha la tête cette fois-ci d'une manière impatiente, attendant qu'elle sorte de son hébétude. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Sa question sortit plus comme un soupçon de curiosité que comme un reproche. Ses traits et sa voix étaient doux.

Dans le fond, Tyler secoua la tête dans un signe de désapprobation.

« Caroline, dit-il. »

Klaus ignora l'hybride, gardant ses yeux sur la blonde et procéda à la réponse de sa question :

« Affaires d'hybrides, sweetheart. »

Caroline serra les lèvres, l'ombre d'un léger sourire à peine visible plana sur elle. Les yeux de Klaus la parcouraient, surpris par l'absence d'imperfections sur sa peau impeccable. Ils arrivèrent sur la boîte qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

« Caroline, répéta Tyler, cette fois d'une façon agitée. La blonde déplaça son regard vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tous ces noms propres ?! Demanda Klaus d'un ton moqueur. »

Caroline le regarda une seconde rapide avant de regarder Tyler.

« Je suis ici pour rendre les affaires à mon ex-petit-ami. Répondit-elle amèrement.

- Ah. Déclara Klaus en sortant de la voie et en lui laissant assez d'espace pour passer. »

La blonde marcha à l'intérieur, frôlant au passage l'Originel. Ce sentiment familier dans son estomac lorsqu'ils s'étaient touchés, et son cœur qui se compressait comme s'il allait exploser sur sa poitrine… Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre comment un simple contact pouvait provoquer une telle réaction de sa part.

Hayley était assise sur le canapé, mais elle ne parlait pas. Elle écoutait juste et regardait ce qui se déroulait avec un regard moue sur le visage.

La blonde alla droit vers Tyler, elle pouvait voir l'expression confuse qu'il affichait à sa façon de gérer la situation. Elle poussa la boîte dans ses bras, le forçant à la prendre. Ses mains vinrent saisirent les côtés de la boîte en carton alors que ses yeux s'enfonçaient dans les siens. Il avait tant de questions qu'il voulait poser, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas les demander en présence de Klaus.

« Tout est là. Vêtements, photos, cadeaux, le bracelet à charme. Elle jeta un regard vers Hayley. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec, je n'en ai plus besoin maintenant. »

Son regard était glacial. Elle savait que Tyler et Hayley pensaient que tout cela était organisé, mais pour Caroline, ça n'avait jamais été aussi réel. Elle savait aussi que ce moment était inévitable et ce produirait forcément dans sa réalité.

« Je ne peux que supposer que tu as eu le malheur de rencontrer Hayley. Lâcha Klaus alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le chambranle. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, ses yeux exprimaient une sorte de tristesse que Caroline n'était pas habituée à voir chez l'hybride. Elle le regarda et hocha la tête légèrement, les lèvres pincées.

« Je vous laisse tous les trois seuls, vous avez beaucoup à parler.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, sa réponse était rapide, j'en ai finis ici. »

Elle regarda Tyler, et sans dire un mot, se retourna pour finalement se diriger vers la porte. Elle ne se sentait même pas triste et ne regrettait rien. Au contraire, elle ressentait comme un sentiment de libération, comme si elle avait fait une bonne chose. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et sourit, heureuse de ses actions. Quand elle atteignit la porte, elle leva les yeux vers Klaus, son visage sévère le représentait comme un sentiment de compréhension. Elle haussa les sourcils et se dirigea vers la porte, le frôlant encore une fois au passage.

Klaus lança un coup d'œil à Tyler puis Hayley, penchant un sourcil et glissa la porte avant de la suivre. Caroline était déjà à sa voiture au moment où il sortait du manoir. Il l'appela, faisant alors arrêter la blonde et se retourner pour se concentrer sur lui.

« Je sais que tu veux sans doute être seule, dit-il, en faisant son chemin jusqu'à sa voiture, prenant quelques pas vers elle. Mais tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'un verre. »

Son sourire fit approfondir ses fossettes sur son visage, rendant son offre encore plus irrésistible.

« Tu ne peux pas abandonner n'est-ce pas ? Répondit-elle d'un ton lisse.

- Je ne suis pas du genre à être facilement découragé. »

Caroline se mordit la lèvre, alors que l'Originel se penchait sur sa voiture avec un regard suppliant plâtré sur le visage.

« Tu ne devrais pas être quelque part ? Demanda-t-elle, en se rappelant alors qu'Elena souffrait d'hallucinations. »

Les yeux de Klaus s'élargirent comme s'il venait de se rappeler quelque chose d'important.

« Tu vas me demander d'aider ton amie. »

Elle sourit en secouant la tête.

« En fait, je pensais plutôt être en mesure d'aider avec ce problème. »

Son front se plissa, intrigué par sa suggestion.

« Que sais-tu à propos de ça ? »

Caroline fit tournoyer ses clés autour de son doigt, elle savait que cacher l'information à l'Originel le rendrait encore plus impatient. Il sortit son téléphone portable, composant le numéro de quelqu'un et le porta à son oreille. Caroline resta silencieuse, écoutant attentivement la conversation. Stefan était à l'autre extrémité alors que Klaus commençait à lui faire part de sa vague connaissance sur ce que se passait avec Elena. Le jeune Salvatore était sceptique.

« Elle est mon bien le plus précieux, pourquoi mentirais-je à ce sujet ? Répondit Klaus. »

Caroline ne prenait pas bien ses paroles. Elle était malade et fatiguée que l'Originel veuille prendre du sang d'Elena pour créer une autre armée d'hybride inutile. Elle tordit sa bouche, lui lança un regard noir tandis qu'il continuait de parler. Après quelques minutes de disputes, elle tendit la main, lui demandant le téléphone. Klaus regarda sa main mais n'y prêta pas attention. Elle leva les sourcils, déplaçant sa main et insistant sur le fait qu'elle voulait l'appareil. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il l'ignorait, elle le saisit de ses mains. L'Originel aurait pu facilement garder la mainmise sur elle et ne pas lui laisser, mais à la place, il céda sans trop objecter.

« Stefan, commença-t-elle, je sais ce que tu dois faire.

- Caroline ? Demanda le Salvatore, surpris. Que fais-tu avec Klaus ? »

La blonde ignora sa question.

« Pour que les hallucinations s'arrêtent, Jeremy doit tuer son premier vampire. Il va activer son statut de chasseur et Elena redeviendra normale.

- Quoi ? Répondit-il, comment sais-tu…

- Fais-le simplement. Maintenant, prends soin d'elle avant que quelque chose ne lui arrive. Exigea-t-elle en mettant fin à l'appel en appuyant simplement sur le bouton. »

Klaus cachait sa surprise, mais au fond, Caroline était certaine qu'il était choqué qu'elle en savait plus que lui. Elle lui tendit son téléphone et il la regarda avec méfiance.

« Eh bien, ça s'est fait, maintenant je dois aller retrouver Bonnie, annonça-t-elle, en ouvrant la porte de sa voiture. »

L'Originel posa la main sur son bras. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa main, remarquant ses doigts enroulés autour d'elle, et souffla.

« Comment savais-tu que cela fonctionnerait ? Dit-il avec curiosité. »

Caroline pouvait lui donner tant d'explications et varier ses réponses, mais elle décida de lui révéler la vérité.

« Parce que cela a déjà fonctionné dans le passé. »

Klaus rit.

« Ça n'a pas de sens.

- J'ai déjà entendu cette phrase tellement de fois… Murmura-t-elle. Ecoute, j'ai vraiment besoin de retrouver Bonnie. »

La main de l'Originel était encore enroulée autour de son bras, mais il commençait à relativement faciliter son emprise.

« Un verre ? »

La blonde sourit, roulant des yeux mais se sentant tout de même flattée par sa persistance à vouloir passer du temps avec elle. Sa main glissa de son bras, créant un sentiment d'urgence en elle qui lui fit bondir le cœur de sa poitrine. Elle sentait comme si ses entrailles fondaient dans une flaque liquide chaude en voyant le sourire sur son visage et cette lueur distincte dans ses yeux.

Elle se détourna, un sourire narquois étirait ses lèvres.

« D'accord, un verre. Même si tu sembles avoir déjà fait le plein pour la journée. »

Klaus rit.

« Je peux gérer beaucoup plus. Crois-moi, love, répondit-il d'un ton sensuel.

- Je te retrouverai au Grill à environ 20 heures ? Demanda-t-elle, lui faisant alors percher ses sourcils. J'ai besoin de temps pour rentrer chez moi, prendre une douche… Et tout ça.

- Cinq heures semblent tout de même être un assez long temps pour le faire… Mais, comme tu le souhaites, répondit-il, cette fois la laissant accorder l'accès à sa voiture. »

**XxXxX**

Caroline était arrivée à la maison Bennett tôt dans la soirée, sonnant à la porte sans cesse jusqu'à ce que son amie daigne à répondre.

« Comment va Elena ? Demanda la sorcière alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte. »

La blonde sourit :

« Elle va bien, Bonnie. Je suis ici parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide pour autre chose. »

Ses mots culminèrent un certain intérêt pour Bonnie et elles marchèrent ensemble à l'intérieur de la maison, pour finalement se mettre à l'aise dans le salon.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle, tout en regardant la robe de la blonde. Et pourquoi es-tu habillée comme si tu allais à un rendez-vous ? »

Caroline posa les yeux sur le haut de sa robe, son décolleté plongeant faisant parfaitement les contours de sa poitrine importante.

« Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous. »

Elle croisa les jambes, tirant vers le bas de sa jupe noire pour couvrir ses cuisses.

« Vraiment ? Parce que j'ai beau être une fille, j'ai dû mal à ne pas regarder tes seins. »

Elle fronça le nez tout en inclinant la tête.

« Bonnie Bennett, cesse de faire la mère. Répondit la vampire. Maintenant, je vais te dire quelque chose qui va te sembler incroyable, mais _s'il te plaît_, reste avec moi. »

La sorcière hocha la tête.

« D'accord… »

Le sort de localisation. La forêt magique. Le puits à souhait. Caroline traversa tout le tralala, jusqu'à ce que la sorcière fût tellement fascinée par l'histoire que ses yeux devinrent aussi larges que des sphères et sa bouche sous la forme d'un joint. Les mains de la blonde se déplaçaient à un rythme rapide alors qu'elle passait par les évènements qu'elle avait dû revivre et lui expliquait qu'elles avaient déjà eu une conversation similaire sur ce sujet, précédemment. Bonnie se mordit l'ongle, alors qu'elle regardait pensivement le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée en pierre en face d'elles.

« Si on m'a dit qu'une autre époque consiste à répéter le même jour encore et encore jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à une prise de conscience, alors, pourquoi dois-je d'un seul coup changer d'un jour à l'autre ? Demanda Caroline.

- Premièrement, je ne peux pas croire que ce n'est pas vraiment vrai, commença Bonnie. Je veux dire… ça semble réel pour moi, mais si tu me dis que ce jour s'est déjà passé alors… »

Elle secoua la tête, incapable de comprendre le concept.

Caroline plissa les lèvres.

« Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas de la magie… Vaudou… Ou un truc comme ça.

- Peut-être que ton laps de temps est en rapport avec quelque chose de spécifique, par opposition à un évènement spécifique, suggéra-t-elle, ou peut-être, que ce n'est pas une seule chose que tu dois réaliser, mais plusieurs qui doivent être abordées ou peut-être même _fixées_. »

La blonde se pencha en arrière sur le canapé, libérant une grande respiration.

« J'ai changé certaines choses… Par curiosité. Mais ne peux-tu pas tenter quelque chose ou penser à travailler sur ça ? »

Bonnie plissa les yeux.

« Je peux essayer de faire une lecture… »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Caroline alors qu'elle hochait la tête avec enthousiasme. La sorcière procéda à mettre une dizaine de bougies, les allumant sans problème et en brûlant une sorte d'herbe, dont la fumée remplit la salle en quelques secondes. L'arôme était celle de l'encens et produisait un effet calmant qui permit à l'esprit de Caroline de devenir clair et son corps se détendit.

« Prends mes mains. »

Lorsque la blonde les tint, elles fermèrent leurs yeux et Bonnie commença à chanter dans un dialecte inconnu. Elles s'engagèrent dans ce rituel pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce la voix de la sorcière devienne plus forte et plus puissante que jamais. Bientôt, la fumée dans la chambre commença à s'éclaircir et l'odeur devint faible, puis finit par disparaître. Caroline ouvrit les yeux, regardant autour d'elle et remarquant l'expression perplexe de son amie.

« Qu'as-tu vu ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Bonnie la regarda, préoccupée.

« La noirceur, les ténèbres, murmura-t-elle. Et un sentiment de solitude.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

La sorcière secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Elles s'assirent devant la cheminée, jetant des idées autour et essayant de comprendre exactement pourquoi Caroline avait des laps de temps de jours qui semblaient avoir peu –ou voir pas- de corrélation avec le bonheur qu'elle avait souhaité. Plus elles parlaient, plus elles convinrent, que, peut-être, il lui faudrait à jamais cesser de changer les évènements afin de retourner dans ses vrais jours. Elle jeta un regard sur l'horloge, se rendant compte qu'il était près de 20 heures.

« Je dois y aller, annonça-t-elle, en se mettant sur ses pieds et en passant ses mains sur le haut et sa jupe. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide. Mais tu avais raison la première fois, je dois comprendre cela moi-même. »

Bonnie fronça les sourcils, ressentant comme si elle n'avait pas réussie à aider son amie.

« Je suis désolée.

- Ne le sois pas, sourit-elle, en essayant de fournir une sorte de confort. »

Caroline attrapa son sac et étreignit son amie dans ses bras.

« Où vas-tu ? Demanda Bonnie. »

La blonde pinça les lèvres, un regard coupable percevable sur son visage.

« C'est à moi de savoir et à toi de découvrir, répondit-elle timidement. »

Les yeux de Bonnie s'élargirent.

« Attends, tu ne vas pas sortir avec Tyler ? »

Caroline secoua la tête.

**XxXxX**

« Fermé ? »

Caroline poussait avec irritation, la porte scellée.

Le Grill était complètement plongé dans l'obscurité, sans âme qui vive. Elle regarda dans la rue, le brouillard commençait à venir ramper, tels de véritables fantômes en vies. Klaus la regarda, tordant le coin de sa bouche.

« Il y a eu une petite explosion la nuit dernière, dit-il à voix basse. »

Caroline se tourna vers lui, un petit rire s'échappant de ses lèvres.

« Bien sûr. Ton hybride, dit-elle. Attends. Tu savais déjà tout ça. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

Klaus l'observa, ses yeux ayant du mal à rester concentré sur son visage. Elle avait l'air encore plus attrayante que d'habitude, sa tenue présentant ses courbes parfaites et ses longues jambes laiteuses. C'était un miracle qu'il arrive toujours à marcher sans chercher à couvrir sa preuve embarrassante sous son jean.

« Aurais-tu accepté mon invitation autrement ? Répondit-il, jetant un furtif regard sur son décolleté. »

Caroline posa ses mains sur ses hanches, sa poitrine se pompant encore plus. Ses yeux erraient autour d'eux, essayant de regarder autre chose que ce qui était en face d'elle.

« Nous pouvons aller dans un bar différent, dit-elle d'un ton timide et calme. »

L'Originel la regardait d'un air perplexe.

« Tu veux aller dans un bar différent ? »

La blonde soupira.

« Tu as d'autres suggestions ? »

Klaus lui donna un sourire coquet.

« Il y a beaucoup à boire chez moi. »

Elle rit.

« Wow !

- Je peux t'assurer, sweetheart, que tu ne trouveras pas ce genre de boissons alcoolisées partout ailleurs dans le monde. »

Ses fossettes, son accent, et sa façon dont il présentait les choses rendait l'invitation encore plus attrayante.

Caroline déglutit, lui donnant un regard ardent qu'elle ne s'en savait même pas capable de faire.

« Je suis venue ici seulement pour boire un verre, précisa-t-elle, même si ses yeux disaient quelque chose de complètement différent.

- Je promets que je ne serais rien d'autre qu'un gentleman avec toi, lui assura-t-il. »

**XxXxX**

Caroline siffla la quatrième bouteille d'alcool, elle était faite d'un cristal vert foncé épais qui changeait de couleur lorsqu'elle était placée vers une lumière vive. Elle regarda le liquide faire des va-et-vient d'avant en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ses lèvres. Le goût était exquis et sa force puissante. Elle prit une grande gorgée avant de la remettre à Klaus.

« La Reine ? Comme dans Elizabeth ? »

La blonde lui lançait un regard sceptique.

Klaus rit, incapable de contrôler son regard sur sa silhouette fascinante.

« Elle-même, confirma-t-il avant de boire le reste de l'alcool dans la bouteille et de la regarder alors qu'elle faisait tourner une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt. »

Caroline rit, plongeant dans le canapé en daim confortable à côté de lui.

« Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu as fait pour mettre la main dessus, le taquina-t-elle, penchant sa tête contre l'appui-tête. »

Les yeux de Klaus traînèrent sur la peau douce de son cou jusqu'à la hauteur de sa poitrine.

« Eh bien, je n'ai pas utilisé l'hypnose si c'est ce que tu demandes, répondit-il, coquet alors qu'elle continuait à se moquer. »

Elle sentit la chaleur de la liqueur envahir son ventre, se répandant à travers elle comme une vague de chaleur. Klaus se mit debout, sur ses pieds, et se dirigea vers l'autre côté de la pièce grâce à sa vitesse vampirique. Il prit une autre bouteille en dehors de l'armoire.

« Celui-ci, commença-t-elle, est une des meilleures choses que tu n'as jamais goûtées. »

Caroline se mordit la lèvre, ses yeux voyageant sur son corps alors qu'il l'ouvrait. Elle ne savait pas si c'était dû à l'alcool qui assombrissait ses inhibitions et son jugement, mais quelque chose lui disait que la liqueur n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose qu'elle _aurait pu_ goûter. Elle écarquilla les yeux à cette simple pensée et hurla contre elle-même intérieurement pour penser de telles choses sur Klaus. La chaleur émana de ses joues alors qu'elle rougissait à ce qu'il aurait pu dire en sachant ses pensées.

L'Originel revint, s'asseyant à ses côtés de nouveau et en inclinant la bouteille vers son nez.

« N'est-ce pas une délicieuse odeur ? Demanda-t-il, en se disant qu'en réalité, c'était elle qui était délectable. »

Caroline sourit, prenant une bouffée de l'odeur et ferma les yeux.

« Honnêtement, je suis horrible quand il s'agit de cela, admit-elle, mais je suis sûre que le goût ne saurait mentir. »

La blonde leva les lèvres vers la bouteille, provoquant alors chez Klaus une respiration attelée. Elle sourit en regardant sa pomme d'Adam aller de haut en bas nerveusement. Du coin de l'œil, tout était bancal, et elle savait qu'elle n'utilisait certainement pas tous ses sens. Elle posa ses mains sur la bouteille, l'inclinant alors dans sa bouche et séparant assez ses lèvres pour laisser le liquide passer. Lorsqu'elle eût fini elle la ramena vers le bas, se léchant les lèvres.

« Mmmmm, fredonna-t-elle. »

Le cœur de l'Originel était en pleine course. Son sang pompait avec urgence et un remorqueur soudain à son jean le fit tressaillir. Il se racla la gorge, et plaça la bouteille sur la table.

« Je pense que nous avons assez bu pour ce soir, déclara-t-il en se mettant sur ses pieds. »

Caroline sourit fièrement, le regardant comme un chiot perdu.

« As-tu de nouveaux projets auxquels tu as travaillé ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment. »

Il se tourna vers elle, ses yeux s'éclaircissant à sa question.

« Il y a une peinture que j'ai fini il y a environ une semaine, souhaiterais-tu la voir ? »

La blonde hocha la tête avec excitation alors qu'elle sauta sur ses pieds. Le salon devint soudainement un grand carnaval mais elle retrouva bien vite son sang-froid et le suivit aussi gracieusement que possible. Il lui tendit la main tandis qu'ils atteignaient l'escalier en colimaçon.

Klaus ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et ses yeux se posèrent instinctivement sur le grand lit. Elle laissa échapper un profond soupir alors qu'ils marchaient à l'intérieur et qu'elle cherchait son œuvre. Un paysage vif de montagnes et de rivières étaient accroché à l'un des murs de la pièce. Caroline regardait fixement l'œuvre, qui ressemblait presque à une photographie de loin.

« C'est incroyable, dit-elle, les yeux captivés par le spectacle alors qu'elle se déplaçait pour mieux voir. »

Klaus ne dit rien, l'observant et sourit. Caroline se retourna, marchant vers lui. Elle pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas habitué à recevoir des compliments sur son travail ou sur quoique ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas de lui et pourtant elle avait comme l'impression de tout savoir. Il avait fait des choses des plus horribles, et encore, elle croyait que c'était parce que, toute sa vie, il avait été mal compris et non désiré. Cela lui fit presque mal au cœur de tristesse. Tout ce qu'il avait fait à ses amis, à Elena. _Elena_. Caroline pensa alors à son amie, avec une pointe d'intérêt pour un sujet qui se révélait très pertinent.

Elle le regarda avec curiosité alors qu'elle fermait lentement la distance entre eux. L'Originel pouvait sentir son corps répondre à ses avances.

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'Elena ? Poussa-t-elle. »

Ce fut comme une vague d'eau glacée qui venait de déferler sur lui et son expression devint sévère.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

- Pourquoi ton obsession avec la création d'une armée d'hybrides ? Pourquoi insistes-tu sur le traitement d'Elena comme un objet à la place d'un être humain ? »

Klaus était devenu furieux.

« Tu dois partir.

- Non ! Répliqua-t-elle, je ne vais pas partir avant que tu ne me dises pourquoi. »

L'Originel s'éloigna d'elle, marchant autour du côté du lit.

« Les hybrides sont la chose la plus proche que je n'aurai jamais avec une vraie famille, répondit-il sèchement. »

Caroline pressa ses lèvres dans une ligne droite.

« Tu veux, donc, essentiellement créer amitié et famille plutôt que de travailler sur des relations que tu as déjà. »

Cette affirmation le frappait telle une corde contre lui.

« Tu ne comprends pas.

- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas que tu es seul et que tout ce que tu veux, c'est d'être accepté et peut-être même aimé ?! »

Ses mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant même qu'elle ne puisse les penser. C'était presque comme si le subconscient de Caroline crachait, surprenant en même temps la blonde. Elle posa ses mains sur sa bouche.

« Es-tu ici pour plaider avec moi ? Pour me convaincre de laisser Elena seule et abandonner mon plan visant à créer de nouveaux hybrides ? Rugit-il. »

Il était en colère, mais même en le voyant éclater comme une flamme qui enrageait, Caroline ne s'inquiétait pas.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'eux, Klaus, dit-elle calmement. Peu importe combien d'hybrides liés tu fais, ils ne seront jamais assez pour combler ce vide. »

Un silence écrasant emplissait l'air et il la regardait avec colère, mais ses yeux étaient vitreux.

« Est-ce un autre de tes plans pour changer qui je suis ? Ce sont tes amis qui te l'ont demandé ? Demanda-t-il avec déception. »

C'était comme si tout son monde venait d'être bouleversé. Jusque-là, il avait été sûr que Caroline commençait à s'intéresser à lui, le fait que ce soit un autre de ses projets le décevait amèrement.

« Non, ce n'est absolument pas une partie d'un plan ou autre, lui assura-t-elle en marchant vers lui. Je suis ici parce que je veux l'être.

- Tu devrais vraiment partir, répondit-il, un arrière de colère dans sa voix. »

Caroline secoua la tête.

« Tu es puéril.

- Et tu es impertinente. Tu es chez moi et je n'apprécie pas que tu viennes ici et me dise comment je dois vivre ma… »

Caroline plaça ses mains autour de son cou, tirant sa tête vers elle et brisa ses lèvres dans les siennes. Ce feu qu'elle avait ressenti auparavant, flambait sans contrôle devant la sensation de sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, la tirant et la suçant avidement jusqu'à ce que sa respiration devienne difficile. Sa poitrine se serra et son cœur battait la chamade alors que ses mains parcouraient son dos, glissant le long de la courbe du bas de celui-ci.

Elle s'écarta en respirant lourdement.

« Tu veux toujours que je parte ? »

Klaus secoua la tête.

« Non, murmura-t-il avant de pousser la blonde sur le lit dans sa réponse. »

* * *

**N/A :** Je suis prête pour les critiques. Est-ce trop tôt ? A propos du temps ? Laissez des commentaires !

**N/T :** Le prochain chapitre est très beau je trouve sur le Klaroline et la scène qui sera créée est vraiment très bien changée ! Je vous conseille de ne pas manquer la suite si vous êtes fans du Klaroline ^o^

* * *

**Bon, je carbure en ce moment parce que je pars bientôt en vacances (samedi), et que je serais beaucoup moins disposée à traduire une fiction … Donc ne vous étonnez pas si vous avez plusieurs chapitres comme cette semaine x3**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, cher lecteurs, et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, je serais ravis de savoir votre avis :)**

**Bisous ...**

**à tous :3**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Beginning -

Comme je vous avais prévenus, un nouveau chapitre publié cette semaine ! Malgré le peu de lecteurs que je semble avoir, je reste déterminée à faire cette traduction en espérant qu'un jour certaines personnes sortiront de leurs cachettes...

Be-ref ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Reviews anonymes :**

**elo69 :** Tu m'étonnes, ça aurait été tellement génial je pense... Le Klaroline et l'alcool... Grande histoire d'amour n'est-ce pas ? XD Moi aussi j'ai l'impression que Caroline a de plus en plus de mal à résister à Klaus ! C'est marrant parce que toutes les scènes qu'elle va vivre ne se seront passées que pour elle donc quand elle reviendra dans sa réalité, tous les baisers et tout ça ne seront que souvenirs ! Enfin bref, je ne vais pas tout te dire quand même ! x) De rien, merci à toi pour tes reviews constructives depuis le début :3 Bisous ! ^o^

**XxDreamxX :**Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil de dire ça ^-^ Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Naruto3 :** Tu m'étonnes ! Je suis vraiment surprise que tu sois un garçon parce que j'admets que je n'en ai pas rencontré beaucoup -voir aucun. J'en connais un dans mon bahut fan de TVD mais franchement, je ne vais pas étendre le sujet sur son cas... Merci beaucoup pour ta review x3 Bisouuus !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

_Le début._

L'Originel se redressa, se positionnant sur l'oreiller et regarda alors Caroline qui se mordait la lèvre d'une manière suggestive. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse et il se sentait durcir.

Elle sourit, puis escalada le lit lentement, se faisant glisser, exposant encore plus ses courbes déjà tentantes. Le poids de son corps reposait sur lui tandis qu'elle s'installait sur ses jambes. Sa bouche traîna sur son menton, lentement et doucement, le faisant haleter de satisfaction et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Il l'embrassa avec urgence, ses doigts s'emmêlaient dans ses cheveux alors qu'il pressait sa bouche contre la sienne. Les entrailles de Caroline étaient en feu, et la chaleur entre ses jambes était douloureuse, souhaitant être soulagée. Elle sentit son pouls central avec envie alors qu'elle sentait la dureté pressée contre elle, lui provoquant un gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Les mains de Klaus se replièrent sur son os, jusqu'à se courser sur ses fesses puis vers le bas de sa peau exposée de ses cuisses. La sensation de son corps contre le sien faisait battre sa dureté avec plus de force. Il apporta ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou et Caroline se rapprocha de lui, sentant sa chaude, humide bouche, entrer en contact avec sa peau d'ivoire. Elle haletait, sentant sa langue tourbillonner par-dessus son cou et ses lèvres mordiller sa peau. Il s'écarta vers la courbure de sa poitrine, provoquant alors le déplacement du tissu de soutien-gorge vers le haut. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa bouche atteindre la partie sensible de sa poitrine et elle résista à ses coups de hanches en réponse. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'enlever ses vêtements, Klaus la renversa sur le côté, son corps se coinçant entre lui et le matelas mou.

La tête de Caroline reposait sur l'oreiller rembourré tandis que Klaus continuait à bouger ses hanches sur son centre douloureux. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant le sentiment quand tout à coup, le poids de son corps devint presque inexistant. Elle gémit, en demandant plus, mais n'obtint rien en retour.

Un autre gémissement quitta sa bouche, mais celui-ci était différent, ce n'était pas du plaisir, mais de l'agonie. Elle ouvrit les yeux, la douleur était insupportable, elle se sentait comme si des échaudages d'aiguilles avaient été utilisées pour poignarder son cou, à plusieurs reprises. Son sang était chaud, bouillant comme de la lave dans ses veines alors qu'elle sentait ses forces diminuer à un rythme rapide.

La blonde regarda autour d'elle, consciente qu'elle était de retour dans sa chambre, sans aucun signe de Klaus. L'horloge sur sa table de nuit indiquait 21h15 et elle remarqua que sa chambre était légèrement éclairée par une lampe à côté de son lit. Dehors, elle pouvait entendre sa mère parler avec la voix de Matt. Elle était couverte d'une sueur froide et sa respiration était faible. Elle apporta ses doigts glacés jusqu'à sa clavicule, sentant la plaie purulente ouverte. Le sang sur ses doigts brillait sous la lumière tamisée et sa respiration était devenue endémique, un sentiment d'exaspération la parcourra.

Il frappa à la porte d'entrée et Caroline écarquilla les yeux, écoutant attentivement chaque mot qui était prononcé. Elle pouvait entendre Matt, accusant ouvertement Klaus d'avoir causé toute cette épreuve. L'Originel, étant toujours aussi rusé, esquivait les accusations. Caroline respirait maintenant plus calmement. Elle essuya du dos de sa main l'excès de sueur accumulé sur son front.

Elle entendit les paroles passives de sa mère.

« Entrez ! »

Puis les traces de Klaus, qui étaient comme des poids qui frappaient des tuiles, bordèrent la chaussée. La blonde ne savait pas si c'était l'effet du venin de loup-garou mais elle sentait son cœur battre encore plus rapidement au bruit de ses pas qui se rapprochaient.

Les cils de Caroline flottaient avec chaque clignement rapide alors qu'elle attendait son apparition devant la porte. Elle entendit sa mère et Matt prenant leur retraite au salon, comme si ils octroyaient Klaus à une sorte de moment privée et intime avec elle. Caroline se moqua doucement, et s'il avait été vraiment là pour me tuer… ? L'Originel apparut à l'entrée de sa chambre, habillé tout en noir avec une chemise boutonnée blanche sous sa veste. Il la regarda comme si c'était un animal mourant. Si elle en avait eu la force, elle aurait probablement rit. Il y a quelques minutes, ils se délectaient l'un de l'autre, faisant des choses auxquels elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire avec L'Originel. Alors que maintenant, c'était comme s'il la regardait pour la première fois. Son regard était un mélange de menace et de pitié. Caroline ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec cette situation. Devrait-elle répéter chaque mot ? Elle déglutit, se recroquevillant en position fœtale, alors qu'elle le regardait s'approcher de son chevet. Ses piscines sombres de bleu la regardaient et ses bras restaient le long de son corps tandis qu'il perçut le sang qui restait visible sur une partie de ses draps.

« Es-tu ici pour me tuer ? Demanda-t-elle sans peur mais avec une pointe de défi. »

Le fantôme d'un sourire se forma sur le visage de Klaus, comme s'il était impressionné par son intrépidité.

« Le jour de ton anniversaire ? Tu penses que c'est réellement digne de moi ? Demanda-t-il. »

Caroline resta silencieuse. _Non, plus maintenant_. La douleur continuait à s'étendre avec une chaleur insupportable qui semblait consommer son corps intérieurement. Le moindre mouvement lui faisait perdre de la force.

« Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-elle. »

Le Klaus de maintenant lui dirait peut-être la vérité. Il n'essaierait pas de cacher ses crimes et agir en héros de l'histoire, sachant que ce n'était pas ce qu'il était.

Il plissa les yeux, contemplant sa simple question.

« Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un dommage collatéral, love. C'est rien de personnel, admit-il, en prenant la liberté de s'assoir sur son lit. »

Klaus tira la couverture, révélant sa clavicule, et Caroline sentit comme un frisson dans son dos. Elle remarqua ses yeux s'écarquillant en réponse à sa blessure. La morsure avait grandi en taille, bouillonnant comme de l'eau dans une casserole brûlante.

« Ça a l'air mauvais, déplora-t-il en remarquant ses yeux baissés. »

La blonde bougeait à peine alors que les yeux de l'hybride balayaient son visage jusqu'à s'attarder sur le côté de sa tête, où sa main était posée. Il tendit son bras, faisant courir ses doigts sur le bracelet à breloques en argent que Tyler lui avait offert ce jour-là.

« _I love birthdays_ »

Ses paroles étaient sincères et un sourire rapide apparut sur son visage alors qu'il la dévorait des yeux une nouvelle fois, la couvant de son regard.

« N'es-tu pas fatigué de les célébrer encore ? Tu en as eu combien maintenant ? Grogna-t-elle. »

Klaus semblait heureux de cette réponse, admirant sa confiance même alors qu'elle se faisait mourante.

« Tu dois ajuster ta perception du temps lorsque tu deviens un vampire, Caroline. Célébrer le…

- … Fait que je ne suis plus liée aux conventions humaines, l'interrompit-elle, je suis libre. »

Une expression de choc était apparue sur le visage de l'Originel alors qu'elle terminait ses pensées et parlait à voix haute.

« Tu te rends compte que je suis dans mon lit de mort, dit-elle, sentant la sueur sur son front revenir.

- Veux-tu mourir ? Demanda-t-il, sachant très bien la réponse à cette question. Parce que, je pourrais te laisser, mourir, si c'est ce que tu veux. »

La blonde pinça les lèvres.

« Quelqu'un m'a dit une fois, qu'il y avait tout un monde, là, qui m'attendais, commença Caroline. Grandes villes… »

Elle s'arrêta, essayant de voir si l'Originel avait une réaction devant ses paroles. Elle pouvait voir un soupçon de confusion dans ses yeux alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient doucement.

« … L'art, et la musique. Beauté authentique. »

Les yeux de Klaus parcouraient son visage.

« Et tu peux avoir tout cela et bien plus encore, répondit-il.

- La chose c'est que… Je crois véritablement à mon existence. Elle le regardait dans les yeux. Tout comme je crois que c'est ton cas aussi. »

Klaus leva la tête, incapable de comprendre pourquoi elle agissait de cette façon. Il connaissait à peine cette fille et pourtant elle semblait prendre des libertés que d'autres n'auraient jamais eu le courage de faire. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui l'intriguait, une sorte de force qui émanait d'elle même dans ses moments les plus faibles.

« Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? »

Caroline essayait de se mettre sur ses coudes.

« Parce que personne ne devrait se sentir si seul au point de penser qu'il n'y a aucune raison de vivre. Peu importe combien de fois au cours des siècles, tu as douté de ton existence, il y a toujours de l'espoir. »

Klaus leva un sourcil, libérant un accès à sa colère.

« Qui es-tu vraiment ? Demanda-t-il, fasciné par la blonde.

- Je suis ce qu'on appelle un dommage collatéral. N'est-ce pas ? Répondit-elle avec un ton doux. »

Après tant d'années à avoir eu un coup d'avance sur tout le monde, voilà qu'il se trouvait être vraiment surpris par sa réponse. Il était sans voix, la regardant avec incrédulité.

« Je ne veux pas mourir, Klaus, poursuivit Caroline. Vas-tu m'aider ? »

L'Originel l'atteint rapidement, la prenant soigneusement dans ses bras et l'étalant contre sa poitrine. Caroline pouvait sentir son parfum, la chaleur de son corps la transportant dans un retour en arrière de quelques minutes, quand tout était un vrai bonheur et joie de vivre.

Elle le regarda tirer sa manche, exposant alors son poignet alors qu'il le portait à ses lèvres.

« _There you go, sweetheart. Have at it._ »

Ses paroles étaient la seule invitation dont elle avait eu besoin avant de percer sa peau de ses crocs. Son sang se versa dans sa bouche, il était chaud, doux et mielleux. Le goût était contraire à n'importe quel autre, et elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle ne l'avait pas trouvé irrésistible la première fois que sa langue était venue en contact avec lui. Sa douleur disparue rapidement, lui permettant alors de se délecter pleinement du goût.

Klaus fit courir sa main à travers ses cheveux, la laissant fredonner contre sa peau et mordre dans lui avec plus de force. Elle pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine, la pulvérisation effrénée alors qu'elle continuait à se nourrir de lui. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge, ce qui fit que Caroline se sentit comme s'ils étaient à nouveau dans un moment assez intime. Quand elle s'arrêta enfin, elle lécha ce qui restait sur sa peau, avant que son poignet ne commence à guérir.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, les siens étaient sombres et flamboyant de pensées obscures. Un sentiment d'extase rempli tout son être tandis qu'elle passait sa langue sur ses lèvres, savourant les dernières traces de sang. Ils étaient tous les deux silencieux, incapable d'expliquer ce qu'ils avaient ressenti à cet instant. La plaie sur son cou se refermait lentement. Klaus se mit sur ses pieds, marchant autour de la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une boîte de mouchoirs. Il retourna à ses côtés, déplaçant ses cheveux blonds alors qu'il essuyait les traces de sa blessure.

« Merci, dit Caroline tandis que son cœur continuait à battre avec force contre sa poitrine. »

Klaus sourit, inclinant la tête pour finalement jeter un coup d'œil à son cou maintenant guéri.

« Mon plaisir, répondit-il, ses paroles exprimant une tout autre signification. »

La blonde déglutit, sentant une soudaine envie de le jeter sur son lit et de finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Elle se sentait respirer plus vite, en pensant à toutes les choses qu'ils auraient pu faire si le délai n'avait pas été si court.

« J'ai besoin de me changer et de mettre des vêtements secs, dit-elle pudiquement, tout en enlevant ses couvertures. »

Klaus regarda son corps svelte, drapé seulement d'un short et d'un débardeur.

« Je devrais y aller, dit-il calmement, se remettant une nouvelle fois sur ses pieds. »

Les yeux de Caroline se décalèrent vers la porte, alors que Matt apparaissait devant elle.

« Tout va bien ici ? Demanda-t-il courageusement. »

La blonde sourit.

« Tout va bien.

- Tu as causé les dommages. Tu as joué au héros. Maintenant je pense que tu en as terminé ici, dit-il, ses paroles dirigées amèrement vers Klaus. »

L'Originel avait répondu avec un petit sourire narquois et sournois.

« Tu es chanceux que je sois de bonne humeur. »

Caroline leva les yeux vers Matt, le réprimandant d'avoir agi ainsi comme s'il avait une quelconque chance contre ses attaques.

« Je vais ouvrir la porte pour toi, dit-il sèchement, disparaissant de sa vue. »

Klaus se tourna vers la blonde, un sourire sur le visage.

« _Happy Birthday, Caroline_. »

Ses paroles ruisselaient de séduction alors qu'il la regardait fixement dans les yeux.

Caroline lui lança un regard reconnaissant avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

**XxXxX**

Elle était dans son lit, regardant par-dessus l'horloge toutes les cinq minutes. Il se faisait presque minuit et elle savait que bien assez tôt, elle serait prise dans une toute autre journée de son passé. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui la gênait Klaus ne lui avait jamais dit pourquoi il lui avait sauvé la vie ce jour-là. L'idée de ne pas la tuer parce que c'était son anniversaire la fit rouler dans son lit avec un rire.

Sans y penser deux fois, elle glissa une paire de jeans sur elle et ne prit pas la peine de mettre un T-shirt, elle se contenta d'un pull. Sa mère dormait désormais et Matt était rentré chez lui peu après Klaus. Ses mouvements étaient furtifs alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte de sa chambre. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu la chance de l'ouvrir, la poignée commença à se déplacer lentement, révélant la silhouette sombre derrière elle. La bouche de Caroline resta ouverte en signe de béatitude, prête à sortir un cri strident quand une grande paire de bras s'enroula autour d'elle. Elle reconnut immédiatement son odeur, et se détendit tout de suite.

« Chuuut, chuchota-t-il dans son oreille avant de la lâcher »

Caroline ferma rapidement la porte derrière eux, lui faisant à nouveau face.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

Klaus laissa échapper un profond soupire, ouvrant sa veste et tirant une boîte en velours noire. La blonde sourit, reconnaissant le cadeau.

« Bien sûr, comment ai-je pu oublier. Murmura-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

- Rien, dit-elle doucement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es censée dormir, répondit-il en gardant sa voix basse. »

Caroline sourit.

« J'allais te chercher, admit-elle. »

Klaus lui jeta un regard perplexe, lui tendant la boîte en velours.

« J'étais supposé te donner ça sans que tu ne le vois mais finalement… »

Caroline prit l'objet dans ses mains, le tenant contre sa poitrine comme un bien le plus précieux.

« Merci. »

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de rire à leur rencontre bizarre.

Il lui fit un sourire sexy avant de poser d'autres questions.

« Tu as dit que tu venais me chercher… »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu étais venu me sauver ce soir. »

Elle fit quelques pas vers le lit, puis s'assis doucement sur le dessus de celui-ci alors qu'elle attendait une réponse.

« Pourquoi ne pas me laisser mourir ? Ne voulais-tu pas que les autres prennent ta menace au sérieux ? »

L'Originel s'assit à côté d'elle, le poids de son corps la faisant dériver vers lui.

« J'avais besoin de gens de mon côté, avoua-t-il. Ta mère est le shérif de cette ville, après tout. »

Le visage de Caroline se teinta d'une légère tristesse. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle aurait voulu entendre. Plus maintenant. Il n'y avait rien de romantique ni de poétique là-dedans, il était d'ailleurs presque insultant. Elle fit tournoyer la boîte en velours dans ses mains, incapable de formuler une réponse. Heureusement, elle n'eût pas à penser à ça car la réponse de Klaus n'était pas réellement terminée.

« Mais c'était avant je n'arrive dans la chambre. »

Ses paroles lui firent lever les yeux vers lui.

« Il y a quelque chose de spécial à propos de toi, Caroline. Je savais que si je te laissais mourir, je le regretterais instantanément. »

Elle rayonnait.

« Qu'y a-t-il _à propos de moi_ ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je sais que tu es aussi belle et rayonnant que ce que tu tiens en ce moment entre tes mains. »

Il n'y avait rien d'autre que de l'honnêteté dans ses paroles et dans ses yeux. Caroline ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de sourire.

« Maintenant, pourquoi tu ne te reposerais pas un peu ? »

Elle posa la boîte sur la table de nuit et sauta hors du lit. Klaus savait qu'elle n'allait pas se glisser dans ses draps avec le jean qu'elle portait et il sourit, hochant la tête vers elle. Il fit quelque pas vers la porte avant de sentir la main de Caroline saisir son bras.

« Ne me laisse pas, plaida-t-elle, produisant un sentiment d'incertitude en lui. Il se retourna, lui donnant un air dubitatif.

- Pourquoi es-tu si confiante avec moi ? »

Sa voix était châtiée, alors qu'il était en colère contre la gentillesse qu'elle semblait faire preuve envers lui.

Caroline déboutonna son jean, faisant alors un demi-tour. L'Originel restait, faisant alors ce qu'elle lui demandait, tandis que la blonde tirait son jean vers le bas pour le remplacer bien vite par un short de pyjama.

« Parce que je te connais beaucoup plus que tu ne peux le croire, répondit-elle, escaladant le lit pour se mettre sur le dos. »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« J'en doute vraiment, sweetheart. »

Elle jeta un regard à l'horloge, remarquant qu'elle ne lui restait seulement quelques minutes.

« Oh, tu n'as pas idée ! »

Elle le dévisagea, l'appelant des yeux. Klaus s'assit à côté d'elle, s'appuyant contre la tête du lit.

« Tu n'agis pas comme quelqu'un qui me déteste, nota-t-il.

- C'est parce que je ne te déteste pas, dit-elle d'une voix calme, fermant les yeux alors qu'elle respirait son odeur. »

* * *

**N/T :**Seigneur que je trouve ce chapitre magnifique ^o^ J'adore quand Caroline finit les phrases de Klaus ! Même en traduisant ça m'a fait rire alors que je l'avais déjà lu x3 Pauvre Caroline, interrompue dans son premier moment intime avec Klaus ! Perso, je serais horriblement frustrée à sa place x)

* * *

**Bisous à tous **UoU


	7. Chapter 7 - Change of Plans -

J'ai deux minutes qui se présentent devant moi pour poster un nouveau chapitre :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

**_AnonymeY_** : Clair ! Et encore tu n'as pas vu le prochain chapitre, je suis sûre que tu vas vouloir redire ça x3 Mais en attendant, il y a celui-là, lol ! En fait, toutes les scènes sont changées juste pour qu'on dise "oooh, j'aurais trop aimé que ça se passe comme ça dans la série !". Merci pour ta review =D Bonne lecture !

**_elo69_** : Oui c'est vrai que le changement est assez brutal... Je suis sûre que dans le prochain chapitre, tu vas me dire la même chose et notre frustration va s'amplifier... xD Dans celui-là aussi d'ailleurs ! Lol, Klaus doit être complètement dérouté je pense, mais ça veut dire que Caroline a une bonne mémoire quand même ;) C'est sûr ! Ils ne se connaissent pas et Caroline qui lui saute dessus XD Mais je pense que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé... x3 Hihi, dis-moi, tu avais pensé à quelle scène avant de lire ce chapitre ? x) En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisouuuuus ^o^

**_Guimauve_** : Merci :)

**_Naruto3_** : J'essaie d'aller vite mais je fais comme je peux, je suis en vacances moâ x3 Mici pour ta review, je trouve que même en cette période, je publie relativement régulièrement. Juste moins vite que d'habitude... Bisous !

**_boubou_** : Tu es allé(e) en Espagne ? La classe :) Moi j'y suis allée il y a quelques mois ! J'ai vraiment adoré ! Une semaine superbe et inoubliable ;) J'espère que tu as eu du soleil et que tu as bien profité de la plage, moi je me souviendrais toujours de la mer gelée, avec mes amies, et les Espagnols qui crient "nooon c'est trop froid, n'y allez pas". Mais nous voulions bien montrer que les Français n'étaient pas des mauviettes lol, donc on s'est baigné... Et nous sommes ressorties immédiatement en grelotant alors que nos correspondantes se moquaient ! Mais bref, je te raconte ma life et je suis sûre que tu as d'autres chats à fouetter ! Mille de rien en retour XD Tu vas être encore plus frustrée dans le prochain chapitre. Dans celui-là aussi, mais ce sera pire dans le prochain x3 Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture ^o^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 **

_Changement de Plan._

« Alors, tu vas nous aider ou non ? »

Damon semblait irrité à l'autre extrémité.

Caroline se tenait là, déroutée par ce qui se passait. Elle regarda autour d'elle, remarquant qu'elle était dans la maison d'Elena et non dans la sienne. Derrière la porte, elle pouvait entendre Bonnie et Elena parler. L'odeur d'une certaine « épice terreuse » pénétrait les crevasses de la porte, tournant autour de son nez comme un voile fantomatique.

« Quoi ? Répondit-elle, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il lui avait demandé. »

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements, elle était enveloppée d'une sorte de robe noire et un manteau de la même couleur charbon. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés à la perfection et elle sentait son parfum préféré.

« As-tu seulement écouté un seul mot depuis tout à l'heure ? Dit-il en élevant la voix, agité par son manque d'attention.

- Je suis désolée, Damon, mais j'ai beaucoup à l'esprit en ce moment, ok ? Donc si tu veux que je t'aide, tu vas devoir me le dire une seconde fois. »

Les plis sur son front s'approfondirent lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux vers le sol, inquiète. Damon soupira avec impatiente.

« Nous avons besoin que tu ailles au Grill distraire Klaus, alors que nous entrons pour poignarder Kol. Tu as déjà dit que tu acceptais ça plus tôt ! »

Caroline sursauta, se rendant compte qu'elle était désormais le lendemain du bal des Mikaelson. Elle secoua la tête, comme si elle essayait de réorganiser ses pensées. Se souvenir de tous ses moments différents lui faisait perdre la tête.

« Alaric nous a dit qu'ils étaient toujours là. »

Les yeux de la blonde s'élargirent, cela en devenait trop pour elle. Alaric n'était même plus parmi les vivants, comment était-elle censée lui faire face et agir comme si rien ne s'était passé ?! Elle secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas Damon. Je ne peux pas voir Alaric.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu le vois tous les jours, cracha-t-il. »

Caroline aurait voulu crier la vérité du haut de ses poumons.

« Ecoute, si tu veux que je t'aide, trouve un moyen pour qu'Alaric sorte de là. »

Il y avait désormais un silence entre eux alors qu'un sentiment étrange s'emparait d'elle. Elle était prête à mettre en place des plans foireux mais voir son professeur mort était hors de question.

« Très bien. Mais soit là dans les 30 prochaines minutes, céda-t-il, raccrochant avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

Caroline maintint le téléphone serré, fermant les yeux pendant une seconde pour passer en revue les évènements de la journée. Son esprit lui ordonnait des choses auxquelles son cœur ne réagissait pas, surtout lorsqu'elle pensait à Klaus. Elle commença à revenir à la réalité, sa tête s'arrêtant de tourner dans tous les sens.

La blonde prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte de la chambre en face d'elle. Bonnie agitait un faisceau de fumée de sauge autour d'elle, assise sur le lit d'Elena avec trois bougies allumées sur un plateau d'argent. Elena parlait de l'aîné Salvatore et de son _rendez-vous_ avec Rebekah. Elles tirèrent un regard inquiet vers la blonde avant de demander ce qui n'allait pas. Caroline regarda le sol, incapable de formuler une réponse cohérente. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait réussi à tout parfaitement gérer.

« Care… murmura Bonnie. »

Elle retrouva rapidement ses esprits.

« Le sort ne marche pas. J'ai tout entendu à propos de Damon qui couchait avec la diablesse. »

Elena détourna les yeux et la blonde sut que son combat interne était probablement le même qu'elle ressentait à présent. Jamais de la vie, elle aurait pensé comprendre Elena aussi bien que maintenant. La pensée que Bonnie découvre pour elle et Klaus la fit frissonner. Les filles soulevèrent leurs sourcils, et Elena lui fit un signe pour qu'elle sorte une nouvelle fois de la salle.

Elle hocha de la tête avant de fermer la porte. Le sort d'intimité ne fonctionnait toujours pas, Caroline écouta Bonnie raconter à Elena sa visite avec Esther et son plan qui visait à canaliser la magie des Bennett pour l'aider. Elle porta une attention particulière à la conversation.

La voix d'Elena était baignée de culpabilité.

« Avant le sacrifice, Elijah avait trouvé un moyen de me garder en vie, et maintenant, je suis dans la même position. Et… Je vais juste le laisser mourir ? Ce n'est pas juste, déplora la brunette derrière la porte close. »

_Ce n'est pas juste_, pensa Caroline, appuyée contre le mur froid et frappant sa tête contre celui-ci alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers le plafond. Les sentiments de remords pour ce jour revinrent vers elle. Elle avait attiré Klaus loin du Grill, se sentant tellement fière d'elle-même pour avoir joué correctement son rôle. Son cœur se souleva, se sentant dégoûtée d'elle-même. Elena avait eu raison de se sentir coupable de trahir Elijah, il lui avait sauvé la vie, tout comme Klaus avait sauvé la sienne. Certes, les deux circonstances étaient diamétralement opposées.

« On n'a pas le temps de changer d'avis, Elena. Il sera mort d'ici cette nuit, répondit Bonnie, et un regard d'horreur arriva sur le visage de la blonde. »

Elle ouvrit la porte, et les filles levèrent les yeux vers elle. Le visage d'Elena affichait son souci pendant que celui de Bonnie se reflétait calme. Caroline les regardait avec de grands yeux.

« Elena a raison. »

La sorcière lui jeta un regard désapprobateur.

« Non, elle n'a pas raison, dit-elle entre ses dents serrées.

- Elijah a sauvé la vie d'Elena, elle fit une courte pause, regardant Bonnie pendant une seconde rapide. Et Klaus a sauvé la mienne. »

L'expression d'Elena a radicalement changé.

« Tu plaisantes !

- Non, pourquoi ton Originel est digne d'être sauvé alors que l'autre ne l'est pas ? Répliqua-t-elle en sachant parfaitement la réponse à cette question plus qu'évidente.

- Elijah n'est pas comme Klaus, Caroline. Il est… Moralisateur, répondit Elena.

- Sans oublier que, la raison pour laquelle tu étais en train de mourir est en premier lieu parce que Klaus a ordonné à Tyler d'être à la hauteur. Convint Bonnie. Si un Originel mérite de mourir, c'est bien Klaus. »

Caroline soupira, sentant son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de son manteau. Elle le retira, lisant le message sur l'écran. _Où diable es-tu ?_ Damon était déjà au Grill, ayant alors changé le plan, et ce mettre à la place d'Alaric pour être avec Meredith.

« Bon, je dois aller distraire _l'Originel qui mérite de mourir_, répondit Caroline ironiquement. »

Les filles se regardèrent, perplexes et interloquées par ce revirement soudain de situation concernant Klaus.

« Pourquoi te soucies-tu autant de lui ? Tu ne le faisais pas auparavant, fit remarquer Bonnie.

- Tu comprendras plus tard, répondit-elle en roulant des yeux alors qu'elle quittait la salle. »

**XxXxX**

La blonde était entrée dans le Mystic Grill, lorgnant Kol et Klaus tandis qu'elle marchait à l'intérieur. Ils se tenaient devant le bar, buvant un verre comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Les nombreux bavardages autour de Caroline l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur leur conversation. Elle regarda autour, ayant un aperçu de Damon et Meredith près de la table de billard. Comme par instinct, le frère Salvatore leva les yeux, lui donnant alors un signe de tête pour lui faire savoir qu'elle devait agir et procéder comme convenu.

Caroline leva un sourcil, puis les fronça. Elle marchait doucement et avec grâce, ouvrant son manteau pour exposer son décolleté et balançant ses hanches tandis qu'elle approchait des frères Originels. Cette fois, elle ne se souciait pas de faire semblant de ne pas les voir. Kol la repéra en premier, la jaugeant des yeux, tel le dangereux prédateur qu'il était. Sa voix sonnait comme un lointain écho aux oreilles de Caroline, alors qu'il disait à Klaus qu'il se souvenait d'elle, de la précédente nuit.

« Elle ressemble à une petite chose délicieuse. Dit-il d'un ton pervers et elle leva les yeux à son discours suggestif. »

Le regard de Klaus est resté sur le cadet Originel, puis sur son corps et ses yeux se tournèrent vers elle, s'écarquillant sous le coup de cette agréable surprise. De son côté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de reconnaître le regard qu'il lui lançait. Caroline aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'il pensait. L'ombre des cinq heures sur son visage _(« The 5 o'clock shadow »_), lui donnait un air d'autant plus mystérieux et beau. Elle sentit un léger coup de poing contre sa poitrine, comme si elle avait la sensation qu'il avait entendu sa pensée.

La réponse que Klaus avait donnée à son frère avait été tout sauf claire.

« Dis un autre mot et je vais t'arracher le foie. »

L'hybride gardait les yeux rivés sur elle alors que Caroline lui souriait d'une manière coquette. Il lui retourna le geste, de ses douces, fossettes, angéliques qui planaient à la surface de son visage. Elle s'arrêta devant eux, fixant ses cheveux comme si sa marche les avait décoiffés.

« Caroline, dit-il avec une pointe d'étonnement. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, love. »

Le son de ce mot, lui avait fait une sensation de chaleur à l'intérieur.

« Eh bien, cette ville n'est pas vraiment connue pour son facteur de divertissement, répondit-elle.

- Ouais, ce n'est certainement pas ce que j'avais en tête quand j'ai dit que j'avais besoin de divertissement, intervint Kol en lui donnant un petit sourire espiègle. Mais maintenant que tu es là… »

Klaus se tourna vers lui, ses yeux lui ordonnant de prendre du retrait avec la blonde. Il sourit en réponse, profitant presque d'avoir réussie à mettre son frère sur les nerfs. L'Hybride se retourna vers elle avec un sourire.

« Te joindrais-tu à nous pour boire un verre ? »

Caroline se mordit la lèvre, compte tenu de son offre. Kol leva son verre vers elle, inclinant la tête d'une manière attrayante.

« Seulement si Kol promet d'arrêter d'être si… Flippant, lança-t-elle en jetant un regard noir au jeune Mikaelson.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer les belles femmes, répondu Kol. »

Klaus souffla dans sa barbe.

« Souhaiterais-tu boire un verre avec moi ? Se corrigea-t-il. »

La blonde sentait son conflit intérieur s'amplifier. Elle savait pourquoi elle était là et ce que Damon et Meredith feraient lorsqu'elle aurait attiré Klaus loin d'eux. Ses yeux erraient pensivement, regardant Kol qui arborait toujours son regard dragueur vers elle. Elle secoua la tête avec agacement, s'installant entre les deux frères et fermant la distance entre elle et Klaus. Derrière elle, elle pouvait voir Damon traîner devant les tables de billard. Il la fusillait de ses yeux, l'incitant à se dépêcher.

Caroline regarda directement Klaus, son odeur était enivrante, la faisant dériver encore plus près de lui. Elle plaça ses mains autour de son cou, le sentant tout de suite tendu pour toute réponse.

« Viens avec moi, plaida-t-elle tel un ronronnement délicat. Mais ton frère doit quitter les lieus dès que possible, rajouta-t-elle dans un chuchotement minuscule. »

Klaus la regardait avec méfiance, mais acquiesça. Il dirigea son attention vers son frère, lui demandant de rentrer à la maison. Le jeune Mikaelson n'était pas homme à écouter les ordres, il était rebelle et peu enclin à obéir. Il fallut un peu plus de persuasion de la part de Klaus, mais finalement, il baissa son verre et s'en alla. Caroline et Klaus le suivirent rapidement, jusqu'à ce que la blonde vérifie qu'il disparaisse dans la nuit et esquive alors la balle –ou dans ce cas, le poignard.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ? Demanda-t-il en marchant à côté d'elle tandis qu'ils traversaient la rue de la place. »

Le téléphone de Caroline avait commencé à bourdonner sans cesse dans sa poche.

« Klaus, commençait-elle, as-tu confiance en moi ? »

La question prit l'Originel par surprise, mais il était honnête :

« Je ne sais pas. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je m'en doutais

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir, love ? »

La blonde ignora sa question et tira son portable de sa poche. Damon l'avait déjà appelée plus d'une fois. Après la troisième sonnerie, elle le porta à son oreille.

« Oui ? Elle donna un regard inquiet à Klaus.

- Tu te rends compte que tu viens de ruiner notre plan ? Quel est ton problème ? Le Salvatore criait pratiquement dans le téléphone.

- Je ne pouvais pas le faire, Damon, admit-elle. »

Elle entendit le bruit d'une porte qui claque en arrière-plan.

« Nous ferons cela avec, ou sans toi. »

La ligne fut alors coupée et Caroline s'assit sur le banc, elle savait qu'elle n'avait que quelques minutes avec Klaus avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait. Elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone, une nouvelle journée commencerait dans quelques heures. L'Originel baissa les yeux sur son visage. Il était suspect et à juste titre.

« Tu ne pouvais pas faire quoi ? Siffla-t-il. »

Caroline le regarda avec des yeux de chien battu. Elle les ferma et déglutit avec difficulté, se rendant compte qu'elle allait devoir tout lui dire. Il n'y avait aucune raison de se cacher maintenant, sa couverture venait déjà d'être soufflée. _Voilà pour notre conversation_, pensa-t-elle, se souvenant de la conversation qu'elle avait eue sur le blanc ce soir-là. Elle eût comme un sentiment de mélancolie lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle ne revivrait pas ces moments avec lui.

« Damon et Stefan avaient l'intention de daguer Kol ce soir, avoua-t-elle, en regardant les yeux de Klaus remplis de colère. »

Il restait immobile.

« Tu essaies de me prendre pour un imbécile. »

Elle se leva rapidement, posant sa main sur son poignet.

« Je suis inquiète pour toi ! »

Les yeux de Klaus rétrécirent.

« Alors, tu me dis que tu es ici ce soir pour me dire la vérité ? Il se mit à rire, moqueur. Ne me mens pas, Caroline. Tu es venue ici pour me distraire, comme ça je pourrais retrouver mon frère dans un état de chien malade. »

Caroline trouva ses mots ironiques, étant donné qu'il était celui qui avait dagué Kol en premier.

« Je te dis la vérité. »

Klaus se tourna vers elle, ses yeux transportaient quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

« Qu'ont-ils l'intention de faire ? Il la saisit par le bras, resserrant sa prise. Dis-moi ! Grogna-t-il, ses yeux prenant la couleur saphir/or. »

Caroline déglutit.

« Toi et tes frères êtes liés. Si l'un de vous meurt, vous mourrez tous. »

L'Originel était furieux.

« Comment ? »

La blonde le regardait avec des yeux suppliants.

« Lâche-moi, ordonna-t-elle. »

Il souffla de colère, mais libéra tout de même lentement son emprise.

« Comment ? Répéta-t-il.

- Esther, répondit-elle, elle… toi, tes frères et ta sœur vous a uni hier soir au bal, pendant le toast du champagne.

- Ma mère pense être si intelligente pour essayer de tuer cinq oiseaux avec une pierre. Grogna-t-il. Que sais-tu d'autre ? »

Caroline savait que c'était le moment de tout dire. Elle joua avec la bague à son doigt, déplaçant ses yeux de la terre jusqu'au ciel sombre.

« Tu as créé notre lignée, lâcha-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas mourir, car sinon, nous mourrions tous avec toi, elle s'arrêta, le laissant encaisser les nouvelles.

- Si tu sais cela, alors pourquoi essayez-vous de nous tuer ? Il était stupéfait et confus.

- Je suis la seule qui le sait. Tu vas juste devoir me faire confiance là-dessus. »

La fraîcheur de la nuit tomba sur eux, alors qu'ils restaient encore tous les deux. Klaus essayait de la croire, mais après tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était difficile pour lui de faire confiance à quelqu'un. Ses yeux s'élargirent soudainement et il tressaillit, portant sa main à sa poitrine alors qu'une douleur vive frappait son cœur. Il regarda la blonde, attendant une explication sur ce qui se passait.

« Ils doivent avoir piégé Kol, murmura-t-elle. Tu dois le trouver, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Esther est sur le point d'accomplir le rituel à l'ancienne maison des sorcières avec les Bennett. »

Klaus lui lança un dernier regard et sans dire un mot, il disparut de sa vue. Elle s'enveloppa elle-même dans son manteau, un sentiment de détresse et de déception brouillait ses pensées.

**XxXxX**

Caroline était assise sur le banc depuis des heures, seule et dans le froid, alors qu'elle attendait que quelque chose n'arrive. La blonde était en quelque sorte en train de commencer à croire, que, en essayant d'aider les Originaux, elle avait dû, par inadvertance, condamner tout le monde. Elle devrait commencer à se sentir faible, puis à cracher du sang et avoir le souffle court sans pouvoir respirer. Mais plus les minutes passait, et rien ne se passait. Ses doigts couraient sur le bord froid de son téléphone et elle enfonça une touche jusqu'à ce que son écran s'allume. Il y avait des dizaines d'appels manqués, la plupart d'entre eux étaient de Stefan, mais les plus récents étaient d'Elena et de Bonnie. Elle regarda l'heure, remarquant que tout cela serait bientôt fini.

« Tu es toujours là, sa voix infusée d'un accent anglais était une ligne mélodique qui égayait l'obscurité qui enveloppait actuellement son âme. »

Caroline se retourna, incapable de cacher ses sentiments d'exaltation.

« Klaus ! »

Elle se mit sur ses pieds, ne voulant rien d'autre que d'envelopper ses bras autour de lui. Son corps, cependant, ne donnait pas sa suite. L'Originel la regardait, son expression maussade fut remplacé par du soulagement. Caroline lui sourit, et après quelques minutes, il lui céda le plus petit des sourires mais qui réussit tout de même à lui faire bondir le cœur.

« Tu avais raison, dit-il, en prenant quelques mesures de rapprochement. »

Elle le regarda, rayonnant de joie.

« Ça a marché ? »

Il hocha la tête, pinçant les lèvres.

« Tu ne l'avais pas fait pour toi et tes amis. N'est-ce pas ? »

Caroline secoua la tête, niant son hypothèse.

« Comment pourrais-je vouloir ta mort après _tout ça _? Dit-elle doucement. »

Klaus était confus.

« _Tout ça ?_ »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Je… Elle s'arrêta, s'armant de courage. Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Ses yeux vitreux étaient touchés par ses paroles. Il était maintenant debout à quelques centimètres d'elle, capable de sentir la chaleur rayonnante de son corps. Il baissa les yeux sur sa bouche, les lampadaires chassant ses lèvres comme une pomme rouge tentante, ne demandant qu'à être dévorée.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant, se désespérant de s'abandonner à cette traction séduisante. »

Caroline ferma les yeux, attendant de lui qu'il presse ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Comment tout cela peut être possible ? Fredonna-t-elle. »

Elle sentit son souffle chaud caresser ses lèvres et ensuite, seulement ses lèvres frôler les siennes avant qu'une brise de fraîcheur frappe son visage et un éclat incandescent apparaisse derrière ses paupières. Caroline savait que c'était fini.

« Où veux-tu que je mette ça ? Demanda une voix profonde, masculine, qui brisa le moment. »

La blonde ouvrit les yeux, regardant le pâturage vert sous ses pieds. Le jeune homme en face d'elle tenait la couronne de Mystic Falls placée sur un élégant coussin.

« Là-bas, dit-elle mécaniquement en pointant l'une des tables. »

Le quatuor à cordes jouait une mélodie sombre et tous les invités étaient déjà arrivés. Ils étaient tous assis à leurs tables, profitant des verres de champagne et bavardant entre eux. Elle détourna le regard, se demandant si elle finirait par s'habituer de passer ainsi d'un jour à l'autre en un clin d'œil. Un soupir agacé s'échappa de sa bouche en pensant qu'elle n'avait même pas pu profiter de ce baiser imminent.

Un garçon marchait et elle le fit s'arrêter, montrant les verres vides sur les tables et en lui demandant de faire son travail correctement. Elle secoua la tête, agacée par son propre comportement perfectionniste.

« _And how am I doing?_ » Sa seule voix fit tournoyer son estomac avec excitation.

Caroline se retourna, lorgnant Klaus alors que leur proximité augmentait. Ses mains derrière son dos et son sourire délicieusement irrésistible illuminant son visage. _Et juste grâce à ça, les pensées de la blonde se tournèrent vers autre chose_, comme le fait que la simple présence de l'Originel la rendait ravie.

* * *

_**N/A :**_ Guys, vous pensez probablement que j'ai intitulé mon histoire « Cockblocked hein ? » Je vous promets que les choses vont changer… Dans le bon sens ) […]

_**N/T :**_Petite note comique que je vous fais partager ! Voili voilou, je passe vite-fait et vous fais de gros bisous x3 Vous allez être bien content dans le prochain chapitre… J'en suis certaine… XD

Bon et ...

_**Bisous magiques tout le monde !**_


	8. Chapter 8 - The Date -

Un petit moment qu'on ne sait pas vu je sais, mais au moins vous avez droit à ce beau chapitre. Bisous :3

Pardonnez-moi, exceptionnellement, je ne réponds pas aux reviews anonymes :( Mais je vous remercie énormément, **elo69**, **boubou**, **Guimauve**, **XxDreamxX**, **Naruto3**, **AnonymeY** pour vos messages qui remontent immédiatement le moral !

Tant qu'on y est, merci aussi à... **JayBwalk, TheOriginalsWithKlaus, YourDreams** (Ma _Youyouu_), **lolochou **^o^, et **Lillu'** ! :)

Si certaines savaient à quelles point les reviews sont utiles, elles sortiraient de leurs cachettes aussitôt ! :/

I Love You Guys !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**

_Le rendez-vous_

Son costume noir lui allait comme un gant. La couleur de sa cravate était curieusement assortie à la robe de la blonde, ce qui était amusant et en même temps bizarre. Les piscines bleues dans ses yeux reflétaient la lumière du soleil de fin d'après-midi et lui fournissait autant de chaleur que son corps céleste. Caroline cligna des yeux à quelques reprises en essayant d'agir aussi normalement que possible. Le passage d'un jour à l'autre était comme la création d'une nouvelle personnalité. Cependant, sa réaction et la façon dont son cœur palpitait en sa présence, lui assurait que rien n'avait vraiment changé chez elle.

« Tu es parfait, dit-elle sans aucune hésitation. »

Le sourire charmant de Klaus devenait contagieux et en ce moment, elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle le voyait détourner le regard, penaud. Elle rayonnait, heureuse de sa réponse face à lui. L'Originel regardait autre part, lointain, son sourire s'estompa tandis que ses yeux aperçurent quelque chose d'inédit.

« Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il amèrement. »

Caroline prit une profonde inspiration, sachant exactement ce qu'elle allait voir. Elle se tenait près de Klaus, regardant Hayley et Tyler qui marchaient main dans la main sur le petit pont dans la zone de réception. Elle pinça les lèvres. Tout avait été si claire –Tyler avait toujours eu cette connexion supplémentaire avec la louve qu'il n'aurait jamais avec elle. Elle le regarda un instant, remarquant qu'ils semblaient heureux ensemble. Au fond, elle ressentait encore un peu de nostalgie.

La blonde se tourna vers l'Originel avec un seul sourcil perché.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que le fameux Klaus Mikaelson fait lors d'un rendez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle, précisant parfaitement qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de discuter de la jeune louve et de son ami hybride. »

Il plissa les yeux presque d'une manière perverse qui causa un picotement dans son corps et son estomac se retourna.

« Je fais beaucoup de choses, mais compte tenu de ce rendez-vous, cette journée sera différente, lui assura-t-il, léchant sa lèvre supérieure.

- Est-ce vrai ? Répondit-elle pudiquement, tout en déplaçant ses yeux sur sa cravate. Et qu'est-ce qui le rend si différent ? »

Klaus froissa ses lèvres, réfléchissant à une réponse concise.

« Tu es unique en ton genre. »

Caroline secoua la tête, un sourire plaqué sur son visage. Au fond, elle avait du mal à croire qu'il se sentait réellement de cette façon avec elle. Elle prit la liberté de déplacer sa main sur sa poitrine, faisant courir ses doigts sur le soyeux tissu de sa cravate.

« Comment savais-tu quelle couleur porter ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant sa robe. »

La pression artérielle de Klaus augmenta tandis qu'il regardait sa main sur lui, mais elle la retira aussitôt qu'il se mit à parler.

« Coïncidence ? Sourit-il. »

Caroline rit.

« Ouais. C'est ça. »

L'Originel roula des yeux, un rire à peine audible s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il se mit à lui offrir son bras, déterminé à la traiter comme une reine, exactement ce qu'elle était. Sa main glissa à travers son coude.

Ils se promenaient le long du terrain herbeux qui ornait la cour des Lockwood. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent un terrain plus élevé, elle regarda tout le monde profiter des festivités. Son regard aperçut Elena et Damon, elle pinça les lèvres, se souvenant de la confrontation pas si subtile que ça, qu'elle avait eu à propos de leur relation. La blonde regarda au loin, décidant qu'ils n'en valaient pas une minute de son temps aujourd'hui.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda Klaus, la regardant dans les yeux avec une inquiétude sincère. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Jamais été mieux, les coins de sa bouche formèrent un sourire éloquent.

- Je sais que c'est une situation un peu étrange, love. Mais tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix, dit-il d'un ton grave, ses yeux errant sur la foule qui se présentait devant lui. Tu n'aurais jamais accepté mon invitation autrement. »

Caroline savait que, techniquement, il avait raison. À l'époque, il lui fallait du troc de sa part, pour lui faire accepter un simple rendez-vous. La blonde essaya de se convaincre que les choses étaient différentes maintenant, - elle sauterait sur l'occasion en un battement de cœur, pour lui donner une chance. Cependant, elle dû faire au mieux pour réagir de manière normale, c'est-à-dire, comme la fille qu'elle était autrefois avec lui.

« Je ne peux pas dire que je suis vraiment d'accord avec ça, mais nous sommes ici non ? Ensemble. Elle fit une pause, ce dernier mot sonnait comme une cloche à ses oreilles. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? »

L'Originel sourit.

« En effet. »

Ils continuèrent de marcher vers le manoir. Sa grandeur était incroyable et le lac magnifique, la distance fournissait un décor parfait pour l'occasion.

Carol Lockwood sortit de la porte d'entrée, tenant un verre de champagne dans la main.

« Caroline ! »

Elle avait l'air un peu agitée.

« Es-tu prête à annoncer les candidates de cette année ? »

La blonde sourit, en regardant Klaus comme si elle lui demandait une quelconque approbation.

« Bien sûr ! Répondit-elle avec enthousiasme. »

Carol jeta un regard à Klaus, son front se plissant lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient venus ensemble. Caroline se sentait un peu mal à l'aise –elle était dans la maison de son ancien petit ami, avec un autre homme. Après une série de pauses embarrassantes et gestes, tout trois reprirent finalement leur chemin vers la zone de répartition.

Les filles étaient toutes prêtes en haut de l'escalier en pierre, attendant impatiemment que leur nom soit appelé. Elena sourit à Caroline, assise à l'une des tables, du bonheur évident flottait dans ses yeux. La blonde s'agita passivement, s'abandonnant à un sourire éclatant.

Tandis qu'elle se tenait devant le micro, ses pensées dérivèrent sur la façon dont ce jour allait tourner. Elle présenta les participantes comme si elle était branchée sur « pilote automatique ». Sa bouche sortit les fameux mots naturellement, mais son esprit était ailleurs et préoccupé. Elle regarda Klaus, sa posture et son expression qui lui donnait un air de fierté fit éclater de joie sa poitrine. Caroline fut surprise de ne pas l'avoir remarqué la dernière fois. Sa façon de la regarder était incomparable et la blonde le ressentit comme si elle était un spectacle rare. Le bruit des applaudissements de la foule l'alerta que son premier devoir était maintenant terminé.

Klaus la rencontra à mi-chemin, vu qu'elle en avait déjà fait une bonne partie pour le rejoindre. Ses mains étaient occupées d'une bouteille de champagne et de verres.

« Tu es une excellente oratrice, tu serais parfaitement apte à être un leader, sourit-il.

- Je peux à peine prendre mes propres décisions, et encore moins guider les gens à faire les leurs, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. »

Il éclata de rire, puis marcha avec elle.

« Tu n'as pas idée, quelle influence tu peux avoir. Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé ce que tu pourrais faire si tu avais ce pouvoir ? Ce contrôle ? »

Caroline leva les yeux.

« Je ne voudrais certainement pas faire les mêmes choses que toi. »

Klaus la regarda, inclinant la tête d'une manière moqueuse.

« Je ne suis pas complètement mauvais, sweetheart. »

Caroline sourit, sceptique, alors qu'ils marchaient le long des eaux bleus claires du lac. Les arbres généraux leur fournirent l'ombre du soleil qui était déjà en pleine descente. Elle lui lança un regard accusateur, ses yeux dépeignant un mélange de sérieux et ludique.

« Pourquoi insistes-tu pour essayer de me rendre… »

Elle s'arrêta, essayant de ne pas paraître présomptueuse.

« … 'Plus' que je ne suis, je veux dire, je ne suis pas d'un calibre royal.

- Non, mais tu pourrais l'être, répondit-il, tout en s'asseyant sur le banc en premier. »

L'idée l'intriguait, elle, la reine des abeilles qui sautait intérieurement de joie, tapant dans ses mains et dansant jusqu'à ce qu'il y est une limite. Mais d'un autre côté, Caroline savait que tout l'argent et toutes les richesses du monde finiraient par être dénuées de sens pour elle. Même les bijoux les plus chers perdraient leur étincelle, si l'argent n'était que son seul plaisir.

« Qu'adviendrait-il si je ne voulais plus être un vampire ? »

Sa question était hypothétique, étant donné qu'elle était heureuse en immortelle. Klaus plissa son front.

« Pourquoi ne voudrais-tu plus être un vampire ? »

La blonde pinça ses lèvres, le regardant déballer la feuille de la bouche de la bouteille de champagne.

« Prendrais-tu le remède ? »

Les mains de Klaus restèrent suspendues pendant une seconde, avant que le liège aille s'envoler en l'air, libérant la pression de la bouteille.

« Et pourquoi voudrais-je le remède pour moi alors que je suis la créature la plus puissante de la planète ? »

Caroline eût envie d'éclater de rire, elle avait été tellement tentée de finir sa phrase à sa place. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois.

Klaus versa le liquide dans chacun des deux verres alors qu'elle regardait les eaux calmes du lac. Elle se souvenait de l'histoire du colibri, et son regard remplit d'honnêteté dans ses yeux quand il lui avait dit. C'était paradoxal que quelque chose de si fragile, de si inoffensif, était devenue 'la créature la plus puissante de la planète', comme le disait-il si bien.

Le verre remplit pétillait devant elle lorsque l'Originel le lui tendit. Elle prit une gorgée, sentant le feu contre ses lèvres.

« Cela signifie-t-il que tu voudrais le prendre ? Demanda-t-il, se référant à son précédent commentaire. »

Caroline secoua la tête, réfutant son hypothèse.

« Tu n'as aucune idée, de comment j'étais différent lorsque j'étais humaine. Répondit-elle.

- Je pense que je pourrais avoir une assez bonne idée, dit-il avec un sourire diabolique. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Non, j'étais horrible. Être un vampire m'a aidé à grandir en maturité. Je suis une meilleure personne grâce à ça et je ne voudrais pas y renoncer.

- La fille qui ferait pratiquement n'importe quoi pour ses amis, était une horrible personne ? Demanda-t-il, incrédule, mais aussi d'une manière taquine. »

La blonde rit.

« Tu ne m'aurais pas aimé. Pas du tout.

- Je ne serais pas si sûr. »

Caroline sursauta.

« Crois-moi. La seule bonne chose, lorsque j'étais humaine, c'était les cours qui faisaient oublier toutes ces choses surnaturelles. »

Il prit une gorgée de champagne et posa le verre sur le banc tandis qu'il se mettait sur ses pieds.

« Ah oui, les choses étaient beaucoup plus simples à l'époque lorsque tu étais… »

Il fouilla dans sa poche, tirant sur une feuille en papier pliée.

« Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Dit-elle en se mettant debout, le verre de champagne encore dans sa main. »

Les yeux de Klaus s'élargirent, cachant le morceau de papier dans son dos.

« Non quoi, love ?

- Je sais ce que c'est ! Admit la blonde, en essayant d'obtenir son application de Miss Mystic Falls. »

Klaus déplaça le papier en le mettant en l'air, de fait qu'elle était désormais en position de chaton qui essayait d'attraper un jouet. Il rit, complètement submergé par son enjouement. Elle sautait aussi haut qu'elle le pouvait, lorsque son verre bascula sur le côté et renversa son contenu froid sur la chemise de l'hybride.

Son visage devint panique.

« Je suis tellement désolée ! »

Elle recouvrit sa bouche de ses mains et posa le verre.

« C'est bon, répondit-il en regardant la tache humide sur sa chemise bleue.

- Non, ce n'est pas bon. Je viens juste de ruiner ta chemise, déplora-t-elle, incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit pour nettoyer ça. »

L'hybride était en profonde incompréhension.

« Ça va sécher.

- J'ai une idée, viens ! Ordonna-t-elle, en prenant par inadvertance sa main et en le guidant vers le manoir. »

**XxXxX**

Ils entrèrent dans le vaste couloir de la demeure Lockwood, faisant leur chemin vers les salles vides jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les toilettes.

Caroline attrapa une petite serviette blanche à côté des robinets et procéda au nettoyage de sa chemise. Klaus était amusé devant son intérêt continu pour corriger son erreur. Elle était éreintante, en appuyant sur la toile de sa chemise tandis qu'il la regardait avec adoration.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin le grand sourire sur son visage.

- C'est juste une chemise, love, dit-il tranquillement dans un souffle, loin de là gêné. »

La main de Caroline cessa tout mouvement, ses yeux devenant soudainement obsédés par les siens. Cette électricité imminente qui émanait de lui était une fois de plus irrésistible. Elle jeta la serviette, rougissant lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait mis ses mains sur sa poitrine pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Merci, dit-il d'un ton remplit de nostalgie, prenant la liberté de caresser sa joue avec le dos de sa main. »

Caroline gravitait vers lui, son esprit se remplit de souvenirs de leur dernière rencontre. Elle pouvait sentir le pompage rapide de son cœur et son sang qui coulait d'une vitesse plus accélérée à travers son corps. Ses yeux n'avaient pas bougé, toujours fixés dans les siens. C'était un sentiment de connexion totale et absolue qui la prit, comme si elle flottait dans l'air.

Ses lèvres appétissantes n'avaient jamais été si tentantes. La blonde sentit sa bouche prendre l'eau, pensant simplement au goût. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas eu le plaisir de se satisfaire. Klaus porta de nouveau sa main à son visage, cette fois faisant ventouse à sa joue, tandis qu'il se rapprochait. Caroline ferma les yeux, attendant qu'il fasse le premier pas. Le nez de Klaus toucha le sien et elle sentit son souffle contre sa bouche sensuelle alors qu'il commençait à parler, toujours avec ce même accent irrésistible.

« Nous avons de la compagnie, chuchota-t-il. »

A ce moment, une autre voix, forte et coléreuse, rebondit sur les murs environnants.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Caroline ouvrit les yeux, se dégageant et s'éloignant de Klaus, remarquant qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur quelqu'un derrière elle. Son sourire était moqueur et son regard marquait parfaitement sa profonde satisfaction. La blonde se retourna, trouvant Tyler qui les regardait tous les deux avec animosité.

« Tyler, répondit-elle, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Dans ma propre maison, Caroline ? Poursuivit-il, avançant légèrement devant eux. Avec lui ? »

Il se moquait. Caroline regarda Klaus, son sourire s'était, si cela était possible, agrandi. Elle se retourna vers le jeune hybride avec un regard rempli de défi dans les yeux.

« Nous ne faisions rien. »

Tyler détourna les yeux d'un air dégoûté.

« Tu ne faisais _encore_ rien.

- Oh allez, mon pote [_mate_] ! Nous savons tous les deux que tu es en colère contre moi, pas elle, ricana Klaus, baissant la tête pour le regarder de ses yeux perçants. »

Le jeune homme retourna le geste à l'Originel, sa mâchoire se serrant avec colère.

« Tu n'as pas idée, à quel point je voudrais que tu sois mort. »

Klaus rit, sa réponse provoquant Tyler.

« Est-ce que ta colère contre moi serait si forte que tu serais prêt à te suicider, toi, et le reste de tes amis, afin de parvenir à tes fins ? »

Sa question le fit sourire.

« Répondre gâcherait la surprise. »

Caroline leva les yeux Tyler ne réalisait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il faisait semblant d'être intelligent, mais à ce point, il pourrait tout aussi bien dire à Klaus son plan dans l'ensemble.

Elle le prit comme si elle se devait d'intervenir.

« Tyler, pourquoi ne pas retourner avec ton rendez-vous ? Toi et moi ne sommes plus ensemble. Nous n'avons absolument pas besoin de cela. Dit-elle sans remords. »

Tyler fut confus, il serra les dents, sans savoir s'il avait ruiné sa prétendue ruse.

« Je te cherchais parce que tu es nécessaire à l'extérieur. »

Il donna à Klaus un regard menaçant avant de lancer un dernier regard à Caroline.

La blonde hocha la tête, tout en lui donnant un geste dédaigneux.

**XxXxX**

Caroline se pencha sur le pont en bois, regardant le ruisseau peu profond qui passait en dessous d'eux et Klaus fit la même chose. Son épaule pressée contre la sienne, la manche de sa veste brossant légèrement son bras nu. Elle regarda en souriant le soleil couchant qui disparaissait derrière la paroi de l'arbre.

La dernière table avait été vidée et nettoyée par les serveurs, et elle soupira de soulagement, heureuse que l'évènement soit enfin terminé.

« Nous te remercions de ne pas avoir commencé une bataille avec Tyler tout à l'heure, dit-elle doucement. »

Klaus sourit : « Je n'avais pas l'intention de ruiner ta journée. Je sais à quel point tu y tenais. »

Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise par son intelligence.

« Même si au fond de toi, tu t'es quand même un peu forcé, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'Originel pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Je n'étais pas ici parce que je devais l'être, j'étais là parce que je le voulais. »

Caroline se mit à rire, se retournant et inclinant son bas du dos contre le bois garde-corps arqué du pont.

« Ouais, eh bien, si tu avais été plus intelligent, tu aurais opté pour un rendez-vous plus formel et non un renouvellement historique et 'girly'. »

Klaus la regarda avec une expression sérieuse.

« Sais-tu que j'ai en fait, perdu le compte de tous tes sourires de cette journée ? »

Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle détourna les yeux timidement.

« Quoi ?

- Je sais ce qui te rend heureuse, Caroline. Et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. »

La nuit était dans l'ambiance, de petites étoiles brillantes striant le ciel lentement et le bruit des grillons commencèrent à croître de façon exponentielle (**_N-T_** : _Merci le dico_ !). La blonde savait que la façon dont leur journée se terminait était un peu différente qu'avant et pourtant dans la même sensibilité. Lorsqu'elle rentrerait chez elle, Stefan viendrait s'écraser à sa maison et ils auraient une longue conversation sur le sujet du Sired-Bond d'Elena à Damon. Elle soupira profondément en regardant le ciel nocturne.

« Tu es différent, admit-elle, et merci de ne pas relever comment stupide et ridicule était cet évènement dans son ensemble. »

L'Originel se contenta de sourire sachant qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire pour lui faire croire qu'il avait vraiment apprécié d'être là.

La zone de répartition était maintenant complètement vide. Il n'y avait absolument aucune trace de festivité ou de concours. Klaus la regardait avec admiration, un léger sourire présent sur ses lèvres, tandis que ses yeux parcouraient son visage.

« Es-tu prête à rentrer chez toi ? »

Il y avait une pointe de déception dans sa voix. La blonde hocha la tête, pinçant les lèvres. Ils marchaient sur le pont, s'arrêtant une nouvelle fois lorsqu'ils atteignirent la colline herbeuse.

« Puis-je te demander une faveur ? Lâcha-t-elle. »

L'Originel lui donna aussitôt toute son attention.

« Je suis tout ouï.

- Stefan a besoin d'un endroit où passer la nuit. Je sais que toi et lui n'êtes pas en très bons termes en ce moment, mais ça m'aiderait vraiment beaucoup si… Il… restait à ta maison… Au lieu de la mienne. Dit-elle en faisant quelques pauses. »

Klaus fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne comprends pas, que se passe-t-il ? »

Caroline n'eût pas la chance d'expliquer la situation, car son téléphone se mit soudainement à sonner dans son sac. Elle leva les yeux vers Klaus, ses yeux exprimant le fait que c'était Stefan qui l'appelait. La blonde se reprit rapidement, écoutant son ami lui dévoiler ce qu'il savait. L'Originel était très attentif, capturant chaque mot avec soin. Caroline fit patienter son ami une seconde, posant ses yeux sur Klaus sciemment.

« Je sais qu'Elena est liée à Damon. »

L'Originel la regarda avec admiration, surpris devant la vitesse dont elle avait fait preuve.

« Comment en es-tu aussi sûre ?

- Je sais que tu l'as également remarqué. Elle est d'accord avec ce que dit Damon et fait tout ce qu'il lui demande… Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de t'expliquer, mais toi et moi savons très bien que c'est vrai.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Répondit-il, désintéressé par les problèmes relationnels d'Elena.

- J'ai besoin que tu sois un bon ami pour Stefan et que tu lui permettes de rester chez toi. »

Klaus rit.

« Tu veux que je sois un 'bon ami' ? Vous avez essayé de me tuer à plusieurs reprises. Comment pourrais-tu me demander ça ?

- Klaus- »

Elle se pencha vers lui, posant une main sur son bras et le faisant glisser de façon suggestive.

«… S'il te plaît. Pour moi ? »

L'Originel regarda sa main, avant de céder à son souhait. Il lui demanda son téléphone, prenant Stefan à sa place. Elle écoutait alors qu'ils parlaient de ce qu'elle voulait, même si Stefan était réticent au début, il accepta finalement d'aller à la demeure Mikaelson. Tout ce que Klaus avait dit était, qu'il savait quelque chose à propos d'Elena qui était très important, cela avait suffi pour le convaincre.

Klaus raccrocha.

« Happy ? »

La blonde sourit.

**XxXxX**

Après une rencontre avec Stefan au manoir Mikaelson –et quelques heures à parler du petit problème d'Elena- Klaus ramena finalement Caroline chez elle. Ils arrivèrent devant sa maison et elle eût à peine le temps de se détacher de sa ceinture de sécurité que l'hybride lui ouvrait déjà sa portière. C'était incroyable de voir comment chevaleresque pouvait être un homme qui avait causé la terreur sur la petite ville. Elle balança ses jambes sur le côté, regardant vers lui depuis le siège et lui donnant un sourire avant de se mettre sur ses pieds.

Les lumières de la maison étaient éteintes et le quartier était calme pour un samedi soir. Caroline se dirigea vers la porte, supposant que Klaus la suivrait. C'était une scène des plus ridicules, clichée 'chick flicks' qu'elle aimait tant. Ils se tenaient devant sa porte, chacun donnant à l'autre un sourire et un clin d'œil maladroit devant elle lorsqu'elle sortit ses clés de son sac.

« Où est le shérif Forbes ce soir ? Demanda Klaus.

- Au travail, je suppose, sourit Caroline.

- Hmmm… Répondit-il. »

Elle sourit.

« Ecoute. Si tu veux rentrer, tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin d'une invitation. »

Un silence les prit, essayant tous les deux de déchiffrer ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire par là. Et puis finalement, la blonde éclata dans un fou rire, de fait qu'il rit à son tour devant son 'franc-parler'. Lorsque leurs rires furent calmés, elle regarda sa montre. Elle avait encore un peu de temps à tuer et elle savait ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour s'occuper… Son corps eût une poussée d'adrénaline à cette idée, mais son esprit lui disait que ça finirait probablement en catastrophe.

« Voudrais-tu entrer ? Fredonna-t-elle, ses yeux le suppliant de rester. »

L'Originel resta pendant une minute, aux prises avec sa propre crise interne. Il réussit finalement à esquisser un sourire.

« Bien sûr. »

Il entra, passant devant le chambranle, puis prit quelques pas dans la petite salle, tandis que Caroline refermait la porte derrière eux. Klaus s'arrêta un moment pour regarder autour de lui, la dernière fois qu'il avait été là, c'était pour une morsure de loup-garou.

« Donc… Commença-t-il, mais il fut rapidement interrompu par la blonde avide. »

Caroline passa ses mains autour de son cou, ses lèvres se pressant contre les siennes avec ardeur. Klaus fut surpris devant son soudain intérêt pointu. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent goûtant sa douce chair et la mordillant joyeusement. Sa langue glissa entre ses dents, taquinant le toit de sa bouche et rejoignant la sienne dans une danse torride. Ses mains s'enroulèrent autour d'elle, caressant le bas de son dos et l'autre la saisissant à l'arrière de son cou. Leurs cœurs battaient sans cesse, et leur respiration s'accéléraient dans un rythme parfait.

Klaus prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Que fais-tu ?

- Ce que je veux, répondit-elle, en claquant de nouveau sa bouche contre lui. »

La blonde le poussa contre le mur, permettant négligemment que son corps le guide. Elle poussa la porte ouverte de sa chambre, gémissant contre ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle décollait sa veste. L'Originel essayait de la tirer loin, mais son goût et l'emprise qu'elle sur lui l'en empêchaient. Ses mains couraient sur sa poitrine, débouclant sa ceinture sauvagement avant de défaire son pantalon. Les doigts de Klaus se rendirent sur son dos, tirant vers le bas de la robe et faisant glisser la fermeture dans un mouvement rapide. Caroline sursauta, sentant ses doigts gratter doucement sa peau.

« Sweetheart, je ne pense pas que tu sois prête pour cela, murmura-t-il. »

Caroline sourit contre ses lèvres, glissant sa main sous son boxer. Elle sentit le corps de Klaus se tendre à son contact.

« Je suis prête, murmura-t-elle, et par ce que me dit celui-ci, tu l'es aussi. »

Les lèvres de Klaus s'entrouvrirent, sentant sa main molle envelopper son doux et soyeux… Elle enroula ses doigts autour de lui, déplaçant sa main de haut en bas méticuleusement et appliquant une pression sur lui. Cela accentua sa faim pour simple réaction. Caroline brossa la pointe avec son pouce, sentant la substance gluante et chaude glisser, se libérant de lui. Il gémit, ses mains déchirant sa robe jusqu'à ce qu'elle tienne face à lui avec rien d'autre qu'un string noir.

Il la poussa sur le lit alors qu'il planait sur elle. L'embrassant sur les lèvres et entraînant sa bouche sur les courbures de son cou, elle avait une odeur et un goût de vanille, ainsi que des remous de fraise sucrée. Les mains de Caroline tenaient ses boucles blondes, tandis qu'il errait librement sur sa peau laiteuse. Ses lèvres firent leur chemin vers sa poitrine; Klaus pouvait entendre son cœur battre, incontrôlable. Il fit tourner sa langue autour de sa peau, rinçant ses seins, la faisant gémir et serrer ses cheveux. Ses mamelons se dressèrent, en réponse à son excitation. Il prit l'un d'eux entre ses lèvres, tirant doucement dessus et sentant son corps se tordre sous lui. La blonde leva les hanches, frottant son centre contre _lui_, sa bouche continuait à lui insuffler du plaisir.

Elle haletait, sa poitrine se soulevait et retombait à chaque contact. Ses lèvres abandonnèrent bientôt ses seins pour un voyage vers le sud. Caroline enfouit sa tête dans les draps, sentant la douceur de ses doigts glisser le long de ses côtes. La sensation de sa bouche persistante, sur la zone en dessous de son nombril était une torture. Elle réussit finalement à se percher sur ses coudes, le regardant prendre son temps et gémissant de satisfaction. Ses yeux clignotèrent vers le réveil sur sa table de nuit, les numéros devenant son ennemi le plus détesté. 11h58.

« Non… Non… Non… Dit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible. »

Klaus leva les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien ! S'il te plaît, ne t'arrête pas ! »

Ses doigts se dirigèrent sous son sous-vêtement, tirant vers le bas pour révéler la zone lisse et parfaitement entretenue entre ses jambes. Klaus passa sa langue le long de ses cuisses, la faisant haleter et frissonner. Caroline jeta sa tête en arrière sur le lit, sachant très bien que c'était probablement la dernière chose qu'elle pourrait sentir.

* * *

_**N-A **_: AAAAAHHH ne me détestez pas guys ! Au lieu de ça, pensez que nous venons d'atteindre une nouvelle base.

**_N-T_** : Hihi… x3 Imaginez mon sourire idiot…


	9. Chapter 9 - Gone -

**On m'a toujours appris à ne pas me laisser abattre, voici donc le nouveau chapitre que je me suis résignée à poster.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

_Parti._

« Son of a bitch ! S'exclama Caroline, frustrée par ce qu'il venait juste de se passer. Elle savait que tout ça aurait été trop beau pour durer. »

Elle se retourna, pour se retrouver dans le couloir sombre du lycée, ses pas résonnant à côté des casiers. Sa main se plaça automatiquement contre son visage, ressentant un peu d'inconfort dans les coins de sa bouche à chacun mouvement qu'elle faisait. Elle glissa ses doigts dessus, touchant la preuve de brûlures.

La seule source de lumière venait de l'extérieur, les rayons de soleil pénétraient les grandes baies vitrées. Pourtant, ce n'était pas suffisant pour allumer la salle complètement, tout était sinistrement éclairé et ce silence était exaspérant. Ses pieds se déplacèrent avec soin, faisant quelques pas en arrière tandis qu'elle déglutissait nerveusement. Caroline savait parfaitement quel jour on était, et son cœur se mit à cogner plus vite à cette pensée. Elle était en train de terminer une expiration profonde lorsqu'elle sentit une secousse contre son corps. Cela la prit par surprise, même si elle s'y attendait à moitié. Son corps entier tournoyait à vitesse vampirique, son entourage devenant légèrement flou.

Caroline sentit _son_ bras autour de son corps, la serrant fermement tandis que l'autre était posée sur sa bouche. Elle chantonnait dans sa main, protestant pour qu'il la laisse partir.

« Chuuuut. C'est bon, c'est bon, c'est moi. »

Klaus enleva sa main de sa bouche et s'installa au-dessus de ses brins d'or de cheveux qui tombaient sur son épaule.

Son cœur battait la chamade et elle sentit son souffle court. La blonde se tourna vers lui, permettant de garder ses mains contre elle –en appréciant un peu trop la façon dont son corps était pressé contre le sien derrière elle.

« C'est bon, tu es en sécurité, lui assura-t-il. »

Caroline frissonna, sentant son souffle chaud brosser comme une plume son oreille. Sa façon d'attirer son corps contre le sien chaleureusement, procura un être intérieurement sexuellement frustré. Elle pouvait sentir sa poitrine rigide contre elle et ses hanches touchant les courbes en bas de son dos. Il était ferme et rigide comme de la pierre, mais chaleureux et réconfortant comme une couverture. Caroline se sentait complètement et totalement en sécurité dans ses bras.

Sa main sur son ventre lui rappelait la sensation de ses lèvres le long de ses abdominaux et entrant dans la zone la plus sensible. Elle ferma les yeux, sachant que ce n'était pas le moment, ni l'endroit, pour penser à ce genre de choses. L'humidification entre ses jambes, cependant, n'était pas d'accord. Son corps réagissait de manière complètement inappropriée à la situation, mais personne ne pouvait lui reprocher cela après ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

Klaus déplaça son regard dans le couloir, sachant qu'Alaric détenait Elena en otage à seulement quelques mètres de là. Ses mains caressaient doucement le côté de son cou alors qu'il respirait doucement, ses lèvres venant encore une fois très près du côté de son visage.

« Nous allons sauver Elena. Rentre chez toi, tu restes à l'intérieur. Tu comprends ? Murmura-t-il, ses mots sonnant plus comme un ordre que comme une demande. »

Caroline l'écoutait simplement en silence, ses yeux essayant de retrouver une trace de l'homme auquel elle venait de participer à un scénario complètement différent. Elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle venait de rougir à cette idée, mais il était clair qu'il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à sa sécurité pour le moment. Une quantité énorme de culpabilité déferla sur elle, lorsqu'elle se souvint de ce qui allait lui arriver, plus tard dans la journée. Il était là, essayant de l'aider, elle et ses amis, avant d'être poignardé dans le dos pour tous ceux qu'il aidait. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas à sa question, il mit sa main sur son bras et fit tournoyer son corps loin de lui.

Les yeux de Klaus étaient sombres et sinistres.

« Tu as entendu ? Demanda-t-il une fois de plus.

- Oui. Répondit-elle en hochant la tête, ses yeux se décalant sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il soutenait son regard. Merci. »

Caroline savait qu'elle n'avait qu'une seconde avant qu'il ne décolle. Sa main prit sa veste, serrant sur sa prise comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse de sa vue.

« Sois prudent. »

Klaus la regarda, étonné et sans voix, avant de réaliser qu'ils perdaient du temps.

« Tu dois y aller. »

Mais la blonde était déterminée à changer son destin, même si ce n'était que pour une journée. Elle garda sa mainmise sur lui.

« Ecoute-moi…

- Plus nous restons là, plus Elena a des chances de ne pas ressortir d'ici vivante, l'interrompit-il. »

Caroline secoua la tête.

« Elle ira bien. Maintenant, j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes, répéta-t-elle. Quoi que tu fasses, ne lui fais pas de mal. Si tu le fais, ils vont venir te chercher et ils vont s'en prendre à toi. »

Klaus sourit avec confiance.

« Ils ne peuvent pas me tuer.

- Non, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'ils ne voudront pas essayer, répondit-elle. »

L'Originel lui lança un regard douteux.

« Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?

- Juste… Fais-moi confiance, dit-elle sévèrement. »

Il la regarda pendant quelques secondes, ses yeux se verrouillant sur les siens comme s'ils cherchaient une sorte de vérité. Les lèvres de Caroline étaient toujours entrouvertes après ses derniers mots.

Et puis l'Originel disparut.

**XxXxX**

Il était tard dans l'après-midi, et elle était maintenant persuadée que tous ce qu'elle avait essayé de changer, s'étaient révélés inutiles. Ses pieds se déplacèrent sur le trottoir et jusqu'à l'allée rapidement tandis qu'elle atteignait le manoir Mikaelson. La porte d'entrée était ouverte et Tyler était occupé à déplacer des boîtes. Il s'arrêta net dès qu'il la vit debout à l'entrée.

« Caroline, que fais-tu ici ? Demandait-il d'une façon concernée. »

Il posa la boîte au sol et se dirigea vers elle, la prenant dans ses bras, l'étouffant presque. Caroline lui manquait, cela lui manquait de ne pas avoir son amie près de lui. Mais les innombrables fois où elle avait été placée dans un geste similaire à celui-ci, semblait comme une chose du passé. Elle ne sentait plus l'augmentation de ses battements de cœur ou son corps s'éclairer vers le haut comme avant. Cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Enlacer Tyler n'était pas différent que de serrer Matt, ou Stefan, et cela lui fit comprendre combien les choses avaient changé en elle.

« Où est Klaus ? Demanda-t-elle, dès que le jeune hybride eût daigné la libérer. »

Il leva un sourcil.

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de Klaus ? »

Caroline continua à marcher plus loin dans la demeure, faisant son chemin vers le salon.

« C'est compliqué, répondit-elle, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. »

Tyler plissa les yeux, il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à son sujet. Même si elle ne lui était pas complètement indifférente, il y avait un sentiment dans son attitude qui la rendait méfiante. Il fit quelques pas vers elle, un grand sourire s'étendant sur son visage. Sa tête se pencha sur le côté, comme s'il essayait de la faire rire.

« Quel est le problème ? Demanda-t-il. »

La blonde détourna les yeux. Il y avait tellement de choses qui n'allaient pas qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de lui expliquer. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu une chance de dire quoi que ce soit, une voix hurla, interrompant ses pensées.

« Lâche-moi ! Demandait Elena avec un ton coléreux. »

Tyler et Caroline portèrent leur regard vers la salle adjacente à celle-ci et ils virent Klaus, avançant rapidement, tenant fermement le sosie par le bras. Caroline pinça les lèvres, serrant sa mâchoire dans sa frustration. Elle avait seulement fait quelques pas avant que Tyler ne bloque son chemin. Il secoua la tête. La blonde lui lança un regard poignant, essayant de se déplacer et de la contourner.

« Caroline, murmura-t-il, laisse-moi faire. »

_Faire quoi, exactement _? Pensa Caroline en roulant des yeux. A ce stade, son idée d'arranger les choses et à la sienne étaient complètement différentes. Elle voulait simplement aider Elena et parler à Klaus avant que Damon ou Stefan ne se montrent pour le transformer en légume.

« Je peux lui parler, murmura-t-elle. »

Tyler secoua la tête.

« Il est trop dangereux, Caroline.

- Pas pour moi, dit-elle avec confiance. Je peux lui parler de tout ça. »

L'hybride lui jeta un regard présomptueux.

« C'est un monstre. Il n'a pas de sentiments, tu te souviens ? Il va te tuer si tu ne te ranges pas de son côté. »

Caroline déglutit, les paroles de Tyler réagissait sur elle comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle secoua la tête, niant sa déclaration.

« Non, il ne le fera pas. »

La blonde essaya de nouveau de marcher mais il l'arrêta une énième fois.

« Je vais aider Elena, dit-il. »

Elle fit semblant d'être calme, hochant la tête, comme si elle donnait à Tyler la permission d'aller enquêter. L'hybride se retourna pour partir, donnant assez de temps à Caroline pour aller se battre contre lui.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'autre pièce, elle trouva Elena attachée à une chaise. Un sac de sang suspendu sur le côté, raccordé à sa veine par un long tube et une aiguille. Elle prit une profonde respiration et marcha vers son amie.

« Elena. »

Sa voix fit rouvrir les yeux à la brunette.

« Caroline ? Demanda-t-elle, confuse, regardant autour d'elle. »

La blonde pinça les lèvres, arrachant les cordes qui la ligotait sur sa chaise et tirant doucement sur l'aiguille de son bras. Elle eût presque terminé sa libération lorsqu'elle sentit une nouvelle présence dans la pièce. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Klaus. Caroline l'ignora, continuant à secourir son amie.

« Que penses-tu que tu fais ? »

Sa voix était tonitruante. Elle se retourna, prenant en compte la présence de Tyler à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Le jeune hybride porta son doigt sur sa bouche, lui demandant de secrètement rester silencieuse.

« Je t'ai demandé de ne pas lui faire de mal, lui fit-elle remarquer, aidant Elena à se remettre sur ses pieds.

- Mais tu sais que j'ai besoin de son sang, love, répondit Klaus en levant un seul coin de sa bouche dans un sourire sournois.

- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas simplement me faire confiance ? C'était une simple demande ! »

Sa voix s'élevait, lâchant la brunette et prenant quelques pas vers lui. La blonde remarqua le changement d'humeur, face à son expression en colère.

« Ecoute, Caroline, juste parce que j'ai un petit faible pour toi ne signifie pas que je vais faire ce que tu veux. »

Il serrait les deux alors que le visage de la vampire était chiffonné de frustration.

« Tu sais que tu as de graves problèmes de confiance, au moins ? »

Klaus rit.

« Je suis l'être le plus puissant, vampire de mille ans, et hybride, je n'ai pas à faire confiance aux gens, sweetheart. »

Les manières tenaces de l'Originel commençaient à lui faire perdre patience. Elle se tourna vers Elena.

« Allons-y.

- Vous n'allez nulle part ! Répliqua-t-il marchant rapidement vers elles. »

Tyler décida que c'était le bon moment pour frapper, se catapultant vers l'Originel et le jetant au sol. Les yeux de Klaus brillèrent, devenant or et des veines vibrèrent sous ses yeux tandis que ses crocs apparaissaient. Il grogna férocement, jetant Tyler contre le mur. Le jeune hybride atterrit à quatre pattes, un son s'échappant de sa gorge, montrant également ses signes de transformations.

« Pars ! Maintenant ! Ordonna Caroline en inaugurant Elena vers la porte.

- Caroline-…

- Maintenant, Elena ! »

Le sosie couru vers la porte aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait et Caroline regarda, impuissante, les deux hybrides s'affronter. Les meubles furent jetés en l'air tandis qu'ils ravageaient sauvagement la pièce de leur force surnaturelle. Le bruit de verre cassé et os brisé était tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre, elle avait du mal à suivre leurs mouvements rapides.

Elle vit finalement Klaus embrocher Tyler contre le mur, sa main s'enroulant autour de son cou, l'hybride luttant pour se libérer. L'autre bras de Klaus rompit un morceau de la chaise en bois, prêt à frapper. Caroline savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose, elle ne pouvait pas rester là à le regarder assassiner un de ses amis.

Son corps fut jeté à travers la pièce et sa main prit le contact du bras de Klaus, avant qu'une force ne la pousse de la voie. Le corps de Caroline fut projeté contre les murs de pierre de la cheminée, le coup dur lui faisant perdre sa focalisation pendant quelques secondes. Quand ses yeux réussirent à s'ajuster, elle entendit Klaus qui hurlait de douleur et regardait Tyler et Damon le retenir. Stefan avait sa main dans sa poitrine et elle haletait, tout en sachant ce qui allait se passer.

« Non ! Cria-t-elle en se mettant sur ses pieds. »

Caroline poussa Stefan hors de la voie, ses doigts couverts de sang frôlant ses vêtements. Klaus ricana, l'énorme élan de colère en lui s'augmenta. Il lança Damon contre le mur avec vigueur avant de propulser un Tyler choqué à travers la pièce. Tant le jeune hybride et le vampire étaient ébranlés, mais aucune des d'eux n'avaient le courage de continuer une lutte qui semblait déjà perdue. Ils disparurent rapidement de sa vue, supposant que le reste suivrait. Stefan et Caroline étaient désormais seuls avec Klaus dans le manoir Mikaelson.

L'Originel porta sa main à sa poitrine, sentant la plaie se refermer sous ses doigts. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Stefan avec un regard terriblement déçu. Caroline était à bout de souffle, les yeux vitreux de larmes.

« Félicitations, Stefan. Tu viens de perdre le seul ami que tu avais. »

Ses yeux se décalèrent vers la blonde. Il était à court de mots. Caroline l'avait prévenu que cela arriverait, et même après cela, il ne l'avait pas écouté, et pourtant elle l'avait sauvé, l'empêchant de devenir un cadavre vivant.

Elle pouvait voir combien c'était difficile pour lui Klaus n'avait jamais été sauvé par quelqu'un, et avait encore moins montré une faiblesse en se montrant reconnaissant.

« Merci, murmura-t-il avant de disparaître sous leurs yeux. »

**XxXxX**

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu ais une bonne explication pour avoir ruiné ce plan ! Cria Damon. »

Tout le monde était réuni à la maison Salvatore, leur plan avait été un désastre et ils avaient tous remercié Caroline pour cela.

« Et il vaudrait mieux avoir une bonne explication pour avoir couru comme un lâche et avoir laissé Stefan, livré à lui-même, répliqua Caroline, en déplaçant son regard vers Tyler. »

L'hybride détourna le regard, penaud, sachant qu'il n'avait pas agi comme un _petit-ami_ protecteur.

« Caroline m'a sauvée, intervint Elena, une tasse de thé chaude entre les mains.

- Je ne peux plus pratiquer ce sort, murmura Bonnie. Il m'en a trop pris. »

Damon se mordit les lèvres, ses yeux étaient fous de rage.

« Super ! Parfait !

- Même si Bonnie aurait pu faire le sort, je doute fortement que Klaus serait resté collé autour de nous pour nous laisser une deuxième chance de le dessécher. Grimaça Stefan son regard fixé sur le feu dans la base de la cheminée. »

Le visage de Caroline devint sombre. Les mots de Stefan faisaient le même effet qu'une gifle sur elle.

« Tu penses qu'il a quitté la ville ? »

Ses mots étaient calmes et enfantin.

Tout le monde tourna son regard vers elle. Elle regarda chaque personne dans la salle, chacun d'eux l'observaient avec étonnement. Ce qu'elle avait fait aujourd'hui n'était pas comparable à ce qu'elle était, pas selon eux.

« Pourquoi aurais-tu soudainement des remords ? Ne te rappelles-tu pas ce qu'il nous a fait, à moi, ou Elena ? Demanda Tyler sur un ton accusateur. »

La blonde resta calme, regardant simplement ailleurs et évitant leurs regards réprimandant. Elle était fière d'elle-même pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Le plan avait changé parce qu'elle était intervenue, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir comme la pire amie du monde. C'était comme si elle était coincée entre le marteau et l'enclume.

« Quel est le plan maintenant ? Demanda l'hybride aux autres.

- Nous devons nous concentrer sur notre 'problème Alaric', commença Damon, sa voix s'effaçant lentement de l'esprit endormi de Caroline. »

Elle était fatiguée d'écouter leurs plans, surtout en sachant qu'ils n'aboutiraient à rien. Bientôt, elle se retrouverait on ne sait où et, même si elle savait que ça ne servait à rien de changer le cours des évènements, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'essayer. La blonde regarda au loin, regardant par la fenêtre de la pièce. Il faisait déjà nuit et l'obscurité avait englobé le monde extérieur de la maison Salvatore.

Elle se mit sur ses pieds.

« Je dois y aller.

- Caroline, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elena la regardait, perturbée.

« Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas, déclara-t-elle, il y a quelque chose que je dois faire. »

Elena prit une profonde inspiration, regardant les autres docilement. La blonde le prenait comme si elle n'avait pas à leur faire d'explications et commença son chemin vers la porte.

**XxXxX**

L'atmosphère à l'extérieur était envoûtante et semblable à la nuit de l'évènement 'Winter Wonderland' (n-t : 4x09, Noël). Le vent froid faisait élancer les arbres le long de son chemin, comme de la réglisse, alors qu'elle marchait à travers l'opacité des bois. Ses pieds se déplaçaient sans cesse, sans jamais arriver à se reposer tant qu'elle n'avait pas atteint le manoir Mikaelson. Son expression devient vite solennelle contrairement à l'autre nuit, les lumières de la grande demeure ne scintillaient pas dans le ciel sombre.

Caroline ne prit pas la peine de frapper, sa main allant directement sur la poignée de la porte. Elle la secoua plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que le verrou se rompe et qu'il s'ouvre devant elle. Sa tête s'inclina, scrutant l'obscurité devant ses yeux. Un sentiment de solitude et de mélancolie emplissait l'air et les tuiles de bois sous ses pieds grinçaient devant chaque pas. La maison semblait avoir été abandonnée. Il n'y avait pas un seul signe de présence. Les canapés du salon étaient couverts de draps blancs et quelques boîtes vites ornaient le sol. Les tables au centre étaient encore là et la plupart des décors avaient été laissés derrière, cependant un couple de cadres qui avaient été accrochés au mur, manquaient désormais.

Elle marchait dans chaque pièce, sentant petit à petit une lourdeur envahir son âme, se remplissant lentement d'un sentiment de désolation indescriptible. Elle s'arrêta en bas de l'escalier en colimaçon, regardant les marches infinies et dressant les oreilles, comme si elle essayait d'écouter quelque chose. Rien. Sa main se déplaça le long, de la rampe en bois lisse tandis que ses pieds prenaient les premières mesures pour aller au deuxième étage du manoir.

_Pourquoi es-tu encore ici _? Se demandait-elle, marchant toujours plus loin dans le couloir et passant devant plusieurs portes.

« Hello ? »

La voix de Caroline n'était qu'un simple murmure.

_Il n'y a personne ici. Pars_. Se dit-elle encore et encore, ses pieds poursuivant sa route jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la dernière chambre. Elle déglutit, tournant la poignée et la poussant. C'était la chambre de Klaus. Les peintures manquantes et le petit croquis inachevé sur son bureau prouvait son hypothèse. Le lit était fait, mais il était évident que son propriétaire manquait. Certains tiroirs étaient encore ouverts, et tout au long du sol, diverses choses étaient éparpillées. On avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait cambriolé l'endroit.

Caroline se dirigea vers son bureau, déplaçant les papiers jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve celui qui attirait son attention parmi tout le reste. Il y avait seulement quelques fragments visibles mais elle sut tout de suite que cela n'aurait pas pu être chose que son visage. Elle tira dessus, sous la pile, sa poitrine se serrant et son cœur se mettant à battre à plusieurs reprises.

Sa respiration devient anormale et elle s'assit au sommet du lit. Elle était allée au manoir Mikaelson dans l'espoir de le trouver, de le raisonner, mais il n'y avait plus personne à raisonner.

« Stefan avait raison, murmura-t-elle, il est parti. »

Un tourbillon de sentiment la frappa, au moment où elle parla à haute voix. Caroline sentit un nœud se former dans sa gorge, si grand que cela devenait impossible pour elle de respirer. Elle regarda le dessin, sa vision devenant floue dû à ses larmes imminentes qui se formaient dans ses yeux. Elle se dit que ça allait forcément passer, mais peu importe combien elle essayer de le nier, ses sentiments de tristesse et de désespoir ne lui permettaient pas d'écouter sa raison.

Elle cligna des yeux, sentant ses, chaudes et humides larmes, couler sur ses joues. Caroline ne comprenait pas comment quelque chose qui n'était pas réel pouvait autant la blesser. Son corps se pencha lentement sur le côté, se blottissant dans l'oreille. Son odeur familière frappa son nez et elle enfouit son visage dedans, ses larmes devenant plus abondantes avec le temps. Caroline réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas risquer de le perdre. Son absence était la réponse à sa question qu'elle pensait pourtant déjà savoir. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer, jusqu'à ce que finalement, par inadvertance, elle se livre à un profond sommeil.

* * *

**Merci infiniment à celles qui laissent des reviews et leurs points de vues, à celles qui me suivent depuis le début (elles se reconnaîtront) et aux nouvelles qui sont aussi géniales que mes fidèles lectrices :) Ce chapitre était pour vous les filles. **

**Je refais ma dramatique n'est-ce pas ? x3 Pardonnez-moi mais ces paroles sont sincères.**

**Bonne journée ^o^**


	10. Chapter 10 - Something Unexpected -

**_N-A_** : […] Les choses vont changer dans ce chapitre, vous le remarquerez. Je vous expliquerais tout à la fin pour éviter toute confusion que vous pourriez avoir.

**N-T** : Vous vous demandiez si Caroline allait retourner dans le présent. Eh bien... Non, vous avez oublié une scène importante avant ça ! Pour la suite... Surprise ;)

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**_ :_

**klaroline68**_ : _Voici le prochain chapitre et je suis sûre que tu vas adorer ! Enfin j'espère, merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir ! ^-^

**XxDreamxX**_ : _J'ai commencé à traduire "Prowl", la plus belle fiction Klaro que la plupart des lecteurs Français/Anglais connaissent. Je ne posterais que quand j'aurais assez d'avance, parce que les chapitres sont longs.

**Nina** _: _Je ne sais pas comment le prendre, tu dis ça pour toi ou pour moi ? :o Désolée mais je ne sais pas si je dois dire merci ou au contraire...

**Guimauve**_ : _Yep, la voici ! ^o^

**elo69 **_: _De rien ^-^ ça aurait été géniale, Caroline qui lui saute dessus alors qu'Elena est en danger x3 En effet, Caroline comprend de plus en plus l'importance de Klaus dans sa vie, la plupart des lectrices se demandaient si son voyage serait terminé... Je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, je les adore vraiment ! ^o^ Gros Bisous !

* * *

_Merci à __**ma lolo'**__, __**TheOriginalsWithKlaus**__ (faut vraiment que je te trouve un surnom !), la seule et unique __**Youyou**__!, __**Klaroline, LILI111213**__ (Wow ^-^), __**Caaly'**__, __**Jasmine**__ et __**noemie**__ ! :3 Vous êtes adorables les filles !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10**

_Quelque chose d'inattendue._

_Someday he'll come along, the man I love. And he'll be big and strong, the man I love. And when he comes my way, I'll do my best to make him stay_. [_**N-T**_ : Je crois que c'est une citation donc je vais traduire comme je peux.]

_Un jour, il va venir, l'homme que j'aime. Et il va être grand et fort, l'homme que j'aime. Et quand il viendra à mon encontre, je ferai de mon mieux pour le faire rester._

Le bourdonnement de personnes remplit les oreilles de Caroline, elle voyait beaucoup de ses camarades de classe autour d'elle, en train de danser en étroite collaboration avec leur rendez-vous. Ses yeux erraient, prenant en note des jeunes filles vêtues de leur mieux à clapet et les costumes des années vingt des garçons. Elle tira son menton loin de l'épaule de son partenaire, en tournant légèrement jusqu'à voir Tyler, lui souriant pleinement. Ses lèvres serrées formèrent un léger sourire alors que ses yeux transmettaient sa confusion. La mélodie douce et les paroles charmantes l'enveloppèrent dans un sentiment de facilité, ressentant cela comme si elle était à la dérive sur cette piste de danse. Le sentiment dans sa poitrine était encore lourd et persistant sur la tristesse et la secousse d'émotions qu'elle venait d'éprouver.

Elle pouvait encore sentir des larmes inexistantes couler sur son visage, leur salinité touchant ses lèvres alors qu'elle sanglotait contre le duvet de l'oreiller. Tyler la regarda sérieusement, essayant de déchiffrer le sens caché derrière son expression solennelle. Ses yeux se plissèrent et un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage, ses lèvres planant près de sa bouche pour lui donner un baiser. La blonde tourna le visage de manière imprévisible, ce qui attira la surprise de l'hybride. Elle posa une fois de plus son menton sur son épaule, éludant le baiser imminent. Les mouvements de Tyler devinrent plus faibles, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent finalement et que son corps se raidisse comme s'il était en état de choc.

« Où étais-tu, _mate_ ? » La voix de Klaus l'amena à enclencher sa tête.

Caroline regarda l'Originel, sentant son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine et ses mains lâcher le jeune hybride devant elle. Il y a quelques instants, elle avait pleuré, désolée par le fait qu'il puisse avoir quitté la ville. Elle essaya du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour cacher la joie qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur mais c'était comme si elle surgissait de tous les pores de son corps.

« Je viens de rentrer en ville, répondit Tyler, le regardant avec dédain. »

La blonde resta calme, gardant les yeux fixés sur Klaus, récitant sa ligne suivante dans sa tête. Elle fut étonnée de voir comment sa mémoire s'en souvenait. L'Originel ne perdit pas de temps à exercer son pouvoir contre Tyler.

« C'est drôle. Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir donné la permission de partir. Déclara-t-il, prenant quelques pas devant eux. »

Klaus se déplaça rapidement vers Caroline. Ses traits s'adoucirent et le fantôme d'un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Il se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, et la blonde estima que le remorqueur familier dans son estomac venait de s'intensifier, à mesure qu'il approchait. Leurs yeux étaient rivés sur l'autre, tout ce qu'elle voulait faire, c'était l'embrasser de toutes les forces qu'elle possédait. C'était comme si quelqu'un lui rendait quelque chose qu'elle avait pensé perdu à jamais.

L'Originel tourna son attention vers son hybride.

« Ça ne te dérange pas si je vous coupe, n'est-ce pas ? » Son accent rendait sa demande agréablement irrésistible.

Caroline savait qu'elle devait prendre la parole. Elle était supposée s'opposer à lui et le rejeter comme toutes les fois auparavant. Tyler enveloppa sa main autour de sa taille et la blonde sentit une légère compression, comme si l'hybride lui demandait de dire quelque chose. La blonde écarta ses lèvres, elle avait l'étrange impression qu'elle manquait d'oxygène. Elle se retourna vers Tyler et lui donna un regard incertain. Elle pouvait presque sentir son aggravation au fait qu'elle ne disait rien pour s'opposer à la volonté de Klaus de danser avec elle. Son cœur battait rapidement tandis que l'envie de l'avoir proche d'elle augmentait.

Voyant que Caroline ne s'opposait pas, Tyler fit une tentative pour décourager les avances de Klaus.

« Il y a beaucoup de filles et célibataires ce soir. Je pense que ma copine devrait être hors limites. »

Klaus plissa les yeux, une ombre se formant sur son visage.

« Caroline ? Ronronna-t-il. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, avant de renoncer à un sourire coquet. Les yeux de l'Originel s'illuminèrent de joie devant sa réponse.

« Une danse ? Je ne mords pas, dit-il, séduisant et en étendant sa main vers elle. »

Caroline posa sa main sur la surface et un sourire s'étira sur le visage de l'Originel. Ses fossettes devinrent visibles comme s'il rayonnait vers elle. La blonde ne pouvait pas se cacher plus longtemps, elle sourit, heureuse de le revoir, même si c'était juste pour le reste de la nuit. Il la guida plus loin sur la piste de danse, avec éloquence il la fit virevolter et enveloppa son bras autour de son bas de dos. Son contact était comme une grande soif en elle, mais plus il gardait ses mains sur elle, plus elle se sentait bien. Il l'attira à proximité, leurs corps se touchèrent juste assez pour provoquer une friction électrisante entre eux. Son épaule frôla son menton, l'odeur de son eau de Cologne envahissant tous ses sens.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

Elle parlait doucement, ne lui laissant pas dire combien elle aurait aimé les années 1920.

Ils se déplacèrent élégamment avec la musique.

« Ma sœur peut être convaincante, répondit-il en se penchant à son oreille et touchant légèrement son visage contre le sien. »

Caroline gravitait naturellement vers lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en pensant que Rebekah n'était pas vraiment celle qu'il affirmait, mais en réalité Esther.

« Tu dois partir. »

Klaus la regarda, ses pieds toujours dans le même rythme.

« Partir ? Mais je viens d'arriver. Répondit-il, toujours aussi charmant. »

La blonde regarda Tyler qui l'observait avec méfiance. Elle reposa une fois de plus son regard sur l'Originel.

« Pourquoi est-ce que cela arrive ? [_Why is this happening_?] Se dit-elle à haute voix, irritée. »

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont elle parlait. Il plissa les yeux et un sourire espiègle se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi as-tu accepté de danser avec moi ? »

La question la prit par surprise.

« Aurais-tu pris non pour une réponse ? Répondit-elle rapidement. »

Klaus sourit, sachant très bien qu'il aurait insisté. Il l'attira encore plus près de lui, et elle sentit une bouffée de propagation de chaleur traverser son corps comme simple résultat.

« Peux-tu me blâmer ? Je pensais que c'était une bonne façon de te dire au revoir. »

La blonde lui lança un regard abattu.

« Où vas-tu ? »

La musique s'effaça lentement et ils s'arrêtèrent, la mélodie douce se transformant en un morceau plus rythmé. Caroline le regarda profondément dans les yeux, attendant sa réponse.

« Quelque part. N'importe où. Lui indiqua-t-il simplement. Je t'aurais bien invité à venir avec moi, mais nous savons tous les deux que tu n'es pas prête à accepter mon offre. Peut-être un jour, il appuya son visage contre sa joue, ses lèvres caressant tendrement sa peau pendant qu'il parlait, dans un ou même un siècle, tu frapperas à ma porte et me laisseras te montrer ce que le monde a à offrir. »

Son regard tomba sur ses piscines bleues, une sensation si intense qu'elle pouvait sentir ses lèvres de plus en plus attirées par les siennes. Elle déglutit, se rappelant le regard attentif de Tyler Lockwood sur eux deux. Sa bouche était inondée de désir et elle baissa les yeux sur ses lèvres charnues, si délicieusement accueillantes.

Sans y penser deux fois, elle prit sa main et la tira, le guidant loin de la piste de danse. L'Originel la suivit pendant qu'ils faisaient leur chemin entre la mer des gens qui dansaient. Il était confus, incapable de donner un sens à ses actions. Tyler regardait au loin, ses yeux incapable de traiter ce qu'il voyait. Il ne fallut que de quelques milisecondes avant que les deux disparaissent complètement de la foule.

Caroline le guidait dans le hall de l'école, plus ils avançaient, plus le silence était présent. Ils tournèrent à un coin, puis poussèrent la barre de la porte de sortie. Une bouffée d'air frais frappa leurs visages tandis qu'ils sortaient sur le stationnement isolé.

« Que dirais-tu si je te disais que j'étais prête à venir avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Il plissa les yeux, penchant la tête, perplexe devant ses paroles. Il secoua la tête.

« Non. »

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer dans le creux de son estomac.

« Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'es pas prête, dit-il fermement. A quel genre de jeux joues-tu ? »

Ses yeux se déplacèrent dans le périmètre, cherchant quelque chose.

« Il n'y a personne ici, à part nous, Klaus, dit-elle. Et je ne joue à aucun jeu. »

L'expression de Klaus était remplie de doute. Il la regarda pendant quelques instants, se rendant compte qu'elle était sérieuse.

« Tu veux vraiment te joindre à moi ? »

Ses paroles étaient douces, et il sentit les battements de son cœur s'intensifier.

Les lèvres écarlates de Caroline s'entrouvrirent, un sourire se répandant à travers son visage alors qu'elle hochait la tête. Elle posa ses mains sur le dos de son cou, entrelaçant ses doigts et approchant son visage jusqu'à lui. Klaus se pencha vers elle, la rencontrant à mi-chemin.

« Emmènes-moi avec toi, murmura-t-elle. Emmènes-moi où tu veux. »

Sa bouche s'écrasa contre la sienne, cédant finalement à son désir de goûter ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Klaus chantonnait dans sa bouche, incapable de croire ce qui se passait. Jusque-là, Caroline avait été laconique et lointaine. Elle n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un outil de distraction et maintenant elle cédait volontairement à lui. Il avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait éclater. La pression de son corps appliquait sa rigidification entre ses jambes et sa langue glissa dans sa bouche, il était plus proche du ciel qu'il ne l'ait jamais été.

Son dos fut projeté contre le mur du bâtiment, ses baisers ardents continuant à attaquer sa bouche. Caroline se sentit comme consommée par un besoin furieux de l'avoir plus près. Son cœur battait sans relâche et elle exhalait rapidement, lorsqu'elle se sépara de ses lèvres, une sensation étrange faisant surface.

« Non, non, non, répéta-t-elle à plusieurs reprises. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Ses yeux erraient dans l'environnement, tout devenait un mince voile d'obscurité et les choses commencèrent à changer. Elle regarda Klaus avec consternation.

« Il n'est pas encore temps ! »

Son refus continu d'accepter ce qui se passait était inutile. Un sentiment de peur rempli son être quand elle réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Comment était-ce possible qu'elle ressente un changement de temps bien avant l'heure d'un nouveau jour ? Elle regarda autour d'elle et paniqua, toute avait pris la forme de quelque chose d'autre. Une sensation nauséabonde envahit son estomac alors que les alentours commençaient à s'installer.

**XxXxX**

Caroline se retrouvait blottie dans un coin de bâtiment abandonné. Ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes lorsqu'elle regarda autour pour tout signe de vie. Elle observa les vêtements qu'elle portait, une robe rouge élégante avec bretelles et bijoux cloutés. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été –la longueur atteignant presque le bas de son dos. Elle commença à paniquer, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu ce moment dans sa vie.

Klaus arriva en courant depuis une porte, vêtu d'un costume de designer sur mesure qui le rendait incroyablement magnifique. Sa simple vue fit presque oublier à Caroline le problème qu'elle avait. Il lui sourit, un autre type de regard dans ses yeux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. L'Originel paraissait soulagé et ses yeux dépassèrent l'adoration.

« Sweetheart, je suis si content que tu ailles bien. »

Il se mit à côté d'elle, l'aidant à se relever. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses joues et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Son baiser était tendre et aimant, elle ferma les yeux, profitant de chaque seconde. L'esprit de Caroline battait la chamade, il y avait tellement de questions auxquelles elle devait répondre.

« Il est parti pour l'instant, mais je suis sûr qu'il va revenir, si nous ne partons pas tout de suite, l'informa-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. »

Klaus la regarda, concerné.

« Le chasseur, celui que nous avons esquivé à Vancouver, il y a quelques mois. Il est de retour et je crains que nous ne puissions pas rester ici. »

Cela ne répondait pas à sa question. La blonde le regarda avec peur :

« Il faut que je trouve Bonnie, dit-elle sur le point de pleurer. Où est-elle ?

- Bonnie ? Demanda-t-il, déconcerté. Ton amie sorcière ? A Mystic Falls, je suppose. »

L'Originel prit sa main, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens.

« Où sommes-nous ? Murmura-t-elle. »

Klaus la regarda avec des yeux inquiets.

« Sweetheart, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Es-tu blessée ? Tu t'es frappée la tête ?

- Je vais bien, répondit-elle en devenant un peu agitée. Dis-moi juste où nous sommes. »

L'Originel sourit, faisant courir ses doigts le long de sa mâchoire.

« New York City, love. »

Caroline resta silencieuse, comment exactement allait-elle lui expliquer ? Il allait la prendre pour une folle. Sa tension artérielle augmenta et elle commença à être victime d'un sentiment d'anxiété.

« Je suis désolé que notre journée spéciale ait été ruinée, déplora-t-il. Après tout ce temps sans incident… Et là, parmi tous les autres jours, ça tombe sur celui de notre anniversaire. »

Caroline déglutit. _Anniversaire ?_ Pensa-t-elle, elle regarda immédiatement son annulaire. Il était nu, définissant au moins une chose certaine : ils n'étaient pas mariés. La simple pensée de ce mot lui donna des palpitations cardiaques irrégulières. Elle essaya de se calmer, mais plus elle pensait à la situation et plus elle paniquait.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? Dit-elle en mettant sa main sur un de ses bras.

- Où aimerais-tu aller ? Demanda-t-il. Je sais que tu aimes être ici, mais c'est trop risqué. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te mettes en danger. »

Caroline était submergée. Elle venait d'accepter d'aller avec lui là où il voulait et maintenant il lui posait des questions sur leur prochaine destination. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, il était impossible de ne pas avoir chaud. Quelque chose avait vraiment changé chez lui, c'était comme si toutes les traces du vampire meurtrier qu'elle connaissait autrefois avait disparues. Son esprit n'avait même pas fini de traiter son nouveau comportement que son visage se mit à changer, se transformant en une créature sauvage, réfutant alors son hypothèse. Quelqu'un était entré dans les locaux et Klaus le traiterait avec la seule façon qu'il connaissait. Il se tourna vers l'intrus, le tenant rapidement à la gorge jusqu'à ce que l'homme soit à bout de souffle.

« Qui es-tu ? Grogna Klaus, montrant ses crocs. Que fais-tu ici ? »

L'homme essaya de parler, mais sa voix avait du mal à passer au travers. Il y avait une expression de terreur plâtré sur son visage.

« Klaus ! Dit Caroline d'une voix forte réprimande. »

L'Originel se tourna vers elle, desserrant son emprise sur l'intrus. L'homme avait peur, comme un enfant sans défense.

« Je suis à la recherche d'un endroit pour dormir. »

Ses vêtements en lambeaux et à l'aspect sale confirmaient ce qu'il réclamait. Caroline marcha dans leur direction, hochant la tête vers Klaus pour qu'il le laisse partir. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules et le regarda fixement dans les yeux.

« N'aies pas peur. Tu vas partir et dormir. Nous n'avons jamais été ici. Tu ne nous as jamais vu ou entendu parlé de nous, dit-elle calmement, d'une voix douce, tandis qu'elle regardait ses pupilles se dilater devant ses paroles. »

L'homme hocha la tête, entrant dans un état d'oubli jusqu'à ce qu'il parte, passant devant le même endroit où Caroline s'était cachée. Klaus prit sa main et ils firent leur chemin dans les rues sombres et solitaires de la ville. Ses talons résonnaient dans les ruelles vides à chaque pas alors qu'ils continuaient à se déplacer dans un rythme rapide.

« Ta gentillesse et ton cœur pur ne cesseront jamais de me surprendre, déclara l'Originel. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. »

Il sourit et Caroline prit le compliment très à cœur.

« Alors… Notre Anniversaire, commença-t-elle en essayant de trouver un moyen d'obtenir des informations sans se trahir, ça semble juste comme si c'était hier. »

L'Originel sourit, s'arrêtant à l'entrée d'un gratte-ciel géant.

« Cinq ans s'envolent vite lorsque tu es un vampire, répondit-il. »

Elle le regarda, choquée. _Cinq ans_. _Etait-ce tout le temps qu'elle avait passé loin de Mystic Falls ?_

« Tu es tout pour moi, Caroline, avoua-t-il. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de perdre quelque chose ce soir, admit Klaus faisant flutter son cœur. Tu es le dernier morceau de l'humanité que j'ai laissé dans ce monde. Si je te perds, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.

- Pourquoi penserais-tu à ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Après tout ce que tu as vécu à cause de moi, tu te le demandes encore ? Répondit-il. Il suffit de savoir que je mourrais avant de laisser quelque chose t'arriver. Ses mains montèrent sur son visage. Je ferais toujours en sorte de te maintenir en sécurité, love. »

Caroline sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie devant ses paroles. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait dire par « après tout ce que tu as vécu », mais elle se doutait qu'elle avait déjà dû se retrouver dans une situation similaire à ce soir. La blonde se rendit compte que la vie avec Klaus serait aventureuse et dangereuse. Elle savait qu'être avec lui ne serait pas une chose facile. Mais de toute façon, le fait qu'il était prêt à la protéger jusqu'à son dernier souffle rendait le reste si minuscule.

Elle rayonnait.

« Combien de temps avons-nous fui ? »

Les sourcils de Klaus se perchèrent.

« As-tu oublié ? »

Caroline le regarda avec des yeux suppliants.

« Imagines que tu me racontes une histoire que je n'ai jamais entendu auparavant. Je tiens à évoquer des souvenirs sur notre anniversaire. »

Il pinça les lèvres, hésitant au début, mais accepta finalement son étrange demande.

« Nous avons intercepté le chasseur pour la première fois quelques mois seulement après avoir quitté Mystic Falls. Nous avons ensuite été à Jacksonville. »

Caroline lui fit signe de continuer.

« C'était la première nuit, où j'ai vraiment réalisé combien mes sentiments pour toi étaient intenses, sourit-il. L'idée de te perdre me rendait fou.

- Et que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te décrive la longue séance de cette nuit torride à faire l'amour ? »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, de fait que le visage de Caroline devint un cramoisi de honte. Elle détourna le regard, penaude.

« Où avons-nous été après Jacksonville ? »

Klaus rit.

« Tu étais tellement obsédée par l'idée d'aller en Californie et de voir Hollywood. Après environ six mois là-bas, nous avons fait notre chemin vers le nord, au Colorado. Ensuite, nous sommes allés à Seattle pour quelques années jusqu'à ce que nous ayons enfin trouvé un lieu, Vancouver, auquel tu es tombée amoureuse. »

Caroline avait souri tout au long de son récit. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer à quel point tout ce temps sur la route devait être incroyable.

« Et puis le chasseur nous a rattrapé à Vancouver, conclut-elle. »

Klaus hocha la tête.

« Et voilà comment nous nous sommes retrouvés ici. »

La blonde était stupéfaite.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à tout le monde à Mystic Falls ? »

Klaus haussa les épaules, incapable de répondre à sa question. Il regarda la porte en face d'eux, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient là depuis longtemps. Il ouvrit la porte du hall afin qu'elle s'ouvre pour elle. Caroline rentra, à son grand désarroi, la scène en face d'elle changea encore une fois presque en un clin d'œil et dévoila un cadre complètement différent.

* * *

_**N-A :**_ Caroline vient d'avoir un aperçu de son futur possible avec Klaus, après qu'elle eût accepté d'aller avec lui. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas nécessairement ce qui se passerait puisque tout ce qu'elle a fait dans le temps présent a tout changé, mais elle en a eu un avant-goût. A partir de maintenant, l'histoire va explorer un certain nombre d'événements qui façonneront les sentiments de Caroline pour Klaus encore plus. Si vous avez des questions, demandez moi par PM ou envoyez-moi un message sur Tumblr (lostinmysticfalls). Je serai heureuse de vous répondre.

_**N-T**_ : Bien sûr l'histoire a avancé, donc je saurais répondre à vos questions si vous le souhaitez. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ici ou sur son histoire. Si vous voulez lui faire passer un petit mot, je me ferais un plaisir de le traduire ^-^ ! Have good day, beautiful world :D !


	11. Chapter 11 - The Old World -

Un grand merci aux adorables lectrices qui laissent des reviews. Pour moi, c'est un signe que des personnes s'intéressent à ma traduction. Donc merci beaucoup :)

Désolée de ne pas vous répondre, je manque énormément de temps en ce moment, mais j'ai lu toutes vos reviews et j'ai souri comme une pauvre idiote ^o^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11**

_L'ancien monde. _

_[j'admets, j'ai fais mieux comme traduction, parce que je ne sais même pas si ça veut dire quelque chose. xD]_

Caroline cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, profitant de la vue à partir de ce qu'elle pouvait seulement supposer être un building « fives-story ». Ses mains étaient enlacées sur sa poitrine, au-dessus du drap blanc du lit moelleux enroulé autour de son corps. Un bruit d'eau provenait de la salle de bain et cela lui fit culminer un certain intérêt. Elle regarda autour de la salle vide, le lit était défait, il y avait des vêtements sur le plancher –Des vêtements d'homme- et la douche était en cours d'exécution dans la salle de bain. Les yeux de Caroline s'élargirent, elle baissa les yeux lentement, et furtivement, sous les draps. Juste comme elle l'avait soupçonné : elle était nue. Elle fronça les sourcils, regardant par la fenêtre une nouvelle fois. Le soleil matinal brillait radieusement sur la rue animée en-dessous. Le temps semblait chaleureux et confortable, mais les gens qui marchaient étaient vêtus de manteaux et de vestes. Elle sourit en regardant des enfants jouer sous un arbre presque sans feuilles. Une chose était sûre : elle n'était plus à Mystic Falls. Ses yeux examinèrent les buildings, l'architecture, n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui donnait une idée sur l'endroit où elle était.

Elle porta finalement son coup d'œil sur un des bâtiments et quelque chose attira son attention. Derrière un mur, une boîte rectangulaire, en hauteur, rouge. Une jeune fille entra dedans, fermant la porte derrière elle alors que son compagnon prenait une photo d'elle. Caroline déglutit, _une cabine téléphonique_, pensa-t-elle. La blonde plissa les yeux pour lire le mot « téléphone » sur la porte et remarqua l'empreinte d'une couronne juste au-dessus.

« Impossible… Murmura-t-elle, ses yeux ne pouvant pas se détacher du cadre. »

La blonde fit quelques pas en arrière, se tournant pour arpenter la salle une fois de plus. Elle se dirigea vers la petite table dans un coin de la salle, regardant fixement le téléphone et la brochure d'accueil à côté de lui. C'était ça… Il y avait un collage de toutes choses sur Londres. Caroline sentait qu'elle allait de nouveau faire une crise d'angoisse. Ce n'était pas de cette façon que les choses étaient censées arriver. Comment était-elle supposée comprendre ce qu'elle avait à changer si elle arrivait soudainement devant des choses qui n'avaient jamais eu lieu ? Elle regarda autour d'elle, inquiète. Sauf si ses amis étaient avec elle dans ce voyage, il n'y aurait aucun autre moyen de rencontrer Bonnie.

L'eau qui avait coulé dans l'autre salle cessa. Elle entendit des pas et une ombre qui allait et venait, opacifiée par la lumière, qui s'échappait sous la porte. Caroline saisit le drap et le serra contre son corps lorsque la poignée de porte commença à tourner.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et un sourire se répartit sur son visage, avant que son cœur ne se soulève dans l'excitation. Elle n'aurait pas pu être aussi soulagée de voir l'Originel devant elle. Ses cheveux étaient humides et des parties de sa poitrine ainsi que de ses bras scintillaient avec de l'eau. Il tenait une serviette autour de sa taille, d'une main, ses yeux regardant fixement dans les siens.

« Je pensais que tu dormirais encore, dit-il, nous avons eu une nuit bien agitée. »

La respiration de Caroline s'arrêta pendant une seconde, elle lui sourit nerveusement, avant de détourner le regard. Klaus se rapprocha d'elle, ses yeux observait fixement ses traits de visage. Sa tête se pencha sur le côté avant que ses lèvres ne viennent pour se reposer sur sa bouche. Le goût de sa bouche faisait réagir son corps avec une écrasante faim. Les lèvres de Caroline le brossèrent avant que sa main ne vienne finalement toucher sa joue.

« Je t'aime, Caroline, murmura-t-il, s'éloignant d'elle avec un sourire sur le visage. »

Il tourna sa marche vers la commode de l'autre côté de la pièce. Les mots la prit par surprise, elle sentit tout son corps de raidirent sous le choc. Ses yeux erraient autour, à la recherche d'un téléphone. Elle avait besoin de savoir exactement combien de temps s'était écoulé pour lui dire quelque chose comme ça, avec une telle facilité et un tel sens de l'adoration.

Pour sa part, Klaus était occupé à fouiller dans les tiroirs avec une seule main. Après quelques secondes, il tira sur la serviette, révélant son corps et la jeta sur le lit. Les yeux de la blonde s'agrandirent et elle resta bouche bée. Son dos était déjà tout ce qu'elle voyait, ses jambes musclées et ses fesses parfaitement en formes n'étaient désormais plus une partie de son imagination. Elle perdit toute capacité à penser clairement, le regardant creuser à travers les vêtements du tiroir. Ses bras se déplacèrent, écartant un quart de son corps et lui faisant découvrir des endroits, auxquels elle ne savait même pas qu'ils puissent y avoir des muscles. Caroline déglutit, sentant la réponse de son corps à la vue de Klaus devant elle. Une chaleur pulsa entre ses jambes, la faisant sentir comme si elle faisait quelque chose de toute à fait inapproprié, mais elle n'avait pas du tout l'air absente.

L'Originel sortit finalement une paire de caleçons noirs, tournant autour et provoquant l'intérêt déjà suscité de Caroline, qui se sentit comme si elle était soudainement enveloppée de flammes. Son centre pulsa, faisant augmenter l'humidité entre ses jambes rapidement.

Klaus tenait un boxer dans la main, regardant la blonde avec fascination.

« Que se passe-t-il, love ? Tu agis comme si c'était la première que tu me voyais nu, la taquina-t-il. »

Caroline se racla la gorge, lui parlant pour la première fois.

« Je ne suis pas encore très habituée. »

Il haussa les sourcils et sourit.

« Ne t'ai-je pas suffisamment satisfaite cette nuit ? »

Sa question envoya la blonde loin. Elle pressa ses cuisses, en essayant d'agir aussi nonchalamment que possible. Le fait de voir sa longueur aussi exposée et l'errance gratuite face à chaque pas ne l'aidait pas.

« Parce que je serais plus qu'heureux de prendre soin de tout ça maintenant, ronronna-t-il, fermant la distance entre eux et rejetant le boxer sur un dossier de chaise. »

Il sentit que la main de Caroline était collée contre sa poitrine, refermant le drap de lit fortement, sa main commençant à pâlir dû au manque de circulation sanguine. L'Originel se mordit les lèvres, sa main courra sur le côté avant de serpenter et de faire son chemin jusqu'au drap blanc, s'y faufilant doucement à l'intérieur. La blonde sentit sa peau chaude rentrer en contact avec ses fesses, ses doigts s'enfonçant dedans alors qu'il pétrissait la pâte. Elle se mordit la lèvre, un peu plus difficile que ce qu'elle avait prévu… Klaus la fit tourner, vitesse vampirique, son dos s'écrasant contre son torse musclé. Il embrassa son épaule, traînant ses lèvres sur son cou, sa respiration sensuelle envahit son oreille alors que ses doigts étaient enroulés autour de sa motte. Caroline frissonna à son contact.

Sa bouche prit la forme d'un 'o', sentant ses doigts se séparés lentement devant sa zone sensible et appliquant une pression. Elle se sentait comme si elle était en train de fondre sous lui, comme du beurre, son touché envoyant des soubresauts de plaisir dans chaque cellule de son être. Il coinça Caroline contre sa poitrine en gémissant bruyamment alors qu'il continuait de faire de petits nœuds avec ses doigts. C'était incroyable de voir qu'il savait exactement où toucher et la pression qu'il fallait appliquer pour lui faire rendre des gémissements de satisfaction.

L'Originel s'arrêta une seconde, prenant une de ses jambes et l'étalant sur le lit. Il glissa sa main sur sa peau laiteuse alors que son autre prenait une place sur son monticule. La blonde eût une idée devant ce qui allait arriver, elle savait ce qu'il voulait faire et son impatience était douloureuse. Elle gémit devant la sensation de ses doigts effectuant des mouvements circulaires sur son centre et ses yeux fixés sur lui tandis que les deux doigts de son autre main recherchaient doucement son ouverture. Les lèvres de Klaus se séparèrent et elle pencha la tête en arrière pour lui donner accès à sa bouche. Elle respira lourdement quand elle sentit ses doigts glisser dans son intérieur. Ils se déplacèrent dans et hors de ses murs glissants et son autre main continuait ce qu'elle faisait. Caroline se sentait si près du bord, elle sentait la température de son corps augmenter. Elle jeta sa tête en arrière contre son épaule, gémissant bruyamment de malédiction quand elle sentit son corps se raidir et enfin libérer ses fluides chaudes partout sur ses doigts.

Un grand sourire se répandit sur son visage alors qu'un sentiment d'euphorie planait sur elle.

« Tu es incroyable, murmura-t-elle, se retournant pour lui faire face. »

Les mains de Klaus la saisirent par la taille, l'élevant en l'air et la posant sur le matelas. Ses yeux étaient en feu tandis que ses doigts traînaient sur ses cuisses en dessous des draps. Caroline sentait sa chair de poule montée sur sa peau et son cœur se mit à battre dans sa poitrine comme un moteur. Il se lécha les lèvres, les ramenant à sa bouche et sa langue fut utilisée immédiatement pour dégager la sienne et l'ouvrir. Elle respira son expiration chaude.

Caroline pouvait sentir sa longueur frémissante contre ses cuisses. Ses lèvres se séparèrent de la sienne et il se reposa entre ses jambes, tandis que ses mains tiraient doucement le drap de son corps, afin de l'ouvrir et de déballer doucement son cadeau délicat. Les doigts de Klaus couraient sur sa poitrine avec grâce, provoquant le durcissement de ses mamelons à son contact. Elle gémit, sentant ses mains s'enrouler autour de ses seins.

« Je ne me lasserais jamais de toi, sweetheart, lui fit-il remarquer, déplaçant lentement ses mains sur ses bras et saisissant sa main sur les siennes. »

Klaus s'étendu sur la tête, portant tout le poids de son corps qui reposait au-dessus du sien. Leurs poitrines nues se rencontrèrent et ses lèvres replongèrent une nouvelle fois dans sa bouche. Caroline savait qu'on y était, elle allait enfin être sienne. Après tout ce temps à se demander comment il serait, elle avait eu la chance de le découvrir, même si cela faisait partie de ce laps de temps fou. Ses lèvres étaient occupées sur les siennes lorsque la sonnerie d'un téléphone brisa toutes attentes. Klaus fredonna contre sa bouche dans une légère plainte jusqu'à ce que, finalement, il se sépare de ses lèvres.

« Nous sommes probablement en retard, annonça-t-il. »

L'Originel sauta hors du lit. _Sérieux ? Est-ce qu'il se moque de moi ?_ La voix intérieure de Caroline était très déçue de cette interruption. L'Originel traversa la pièce, se rhabillant complètement. Caroline vint en position assise, se couvrant instinctivement d'un oreiller, pour couvrir sa nudité même si ses yeux reflétaient de la pure luxure.

« En retard pour quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, tout en regardant Klaus chercher son téléphone. »

Brusquement, la sonnerie s'arrêta.

« Petit-déjeuner, répondit-il, il est déjà 10h15. »

Caroline fronça les sourcils, comme s'il disait n'importe quoi. L'Originel se glissa rapidement dans un boxer, lui confirmant qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Il cliqua sur l'appel masqué et mit l'appareil à son oreille.

« J'aimerais sauter dans une douche, si j'étais toi, love. Tu as seulement 30 minutes pour te préparer. »

La blonde hocha la tête, incapable de donner un sens à ce qui arrivait. Elle jeta l'oreiller sur le lit, se frayant un chemin vers la salle de bain, complètement nue. Ses pieds touchaient le sol marbre froid comme elle se focalisait sur la conversation de l'autre pièce.

« Je sais, je sais, commença Klaus, incapable de finir sa phrase avant qu'il ne soit interrompu.

- Kol et Elijah sont déjà là. Nous avions dit onze, Nik ! »

Caroline identifia la voix en un instant. Après toutes les fois où elle avait tenté de ruiner sa vie, la voix de Rebekah était enracinée dans son esprit. La blonde alluma la douche, regardant la vapeur chaude remplir la salle et elle rentra dedans. Dans la chambre, elle pouvait encore entendre Klaus parler à sa sœur. Ils ne dirent pas grand-chose, seulement pour ressortir quelques excuses de son retard et elle, se plaindre de leur manque de ponctualité.

Elle pompa le shampoing sur sa main, faisant mousser ses cheveux tandis qu'elle se demandait pourquoi ils devraient se réunir avec Rebekah. L'eau atteignit sa peau, la sensation entre ses jambes encore très présente. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant d'assimiler tout ce qui venait de se passer. Caroline avait encore tant de questions auxquelles elle devait répondre et cela la rendait folle. Elle badigeonna rapidement le lavage de son corps, rinçant et tournant la paume de douche. Elle était en train d'enrouler une serviette autour de son corps lorsque Klaus rentra dans la salle de bain, entièrement habillé et lui refilant un sourire charmant.

« Combien de temps resterons-nous ici ? Demanda-t-elle, sa question n'étant pas trop suspecte et espérant que cela l'aiderait à obtenir plus d'informations. »

Les sourcils de Klaus se perchèrent.

« Es-tu déjà anxieuse de visiter les lieux ? Je t'ai dit que c'était une surprise, répondit-il. »

Les lieux ? Caroline sourit, puis fit son chemin de la salle de bain jusqu'au placard pour choisir ses vêtements. Elle fut immédiatement étonnée devant les belles robes suspendues devant ses yeux. Après ce que Klaus lui avait dit, elle se doutait qu'elle devait bel et bien résider en Angleterre. Elle sentit un durcissement familier dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle tira vers le bas, l'une des robes lavande tricotées.

Caroline se tourna vers l'Originel, qui avait fini de peigner ses cheveux et était de retour dans la chambre.

« Je suis juste curieuse, admit-elle. »

Klaus s'assit sur un siège, la regardant se changer enfiler une robe rapidement alors qu'elle fouillait partout dans les tiroirs. Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à trouver son maquillage, elle se tourna vers lui et lui donna un sourire penaud.

« Je sais combien c'est difficile pour toi de quitter notre maison, commença-t-il, mais je te promets que les rénovations seront rapidement finies. Tu vas l'adorer. »

Au moins les choses commençaient à devenir de plus en plus claires pour la blonde. Ils avaient vécu en Angleterre –son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine- et leur maison était en rénovation. Elle se demandait ce qui était arrivé au chasseur qui les avait chassés de New York. Son front se plissa tandis qu'elle continuait d'appliquer le mascara sur ses cils.

« Je me sens en sécurité quand je suis avec toi, murmura-t-elle, je suis sûre que je te l'ai déjà dit plein de fois déjà. »

Klaus se mit sur ses pieds, marchant derrière elle et regardant son reflet dans le miroir.

« Je suis heureux de savoir, qu'après quinze ans, tu ressens toujours la même chose. »

Son expression était solennelle et la blonde se retourna avec un regard ébloui dans les yeux. Tout était parfait, mais peu importe combien elle voulait rester dans ce pays des rêves pour toujours, Caroline savait qu'elle devrait un jour retourner dans le présent. Klaus baissa les yeux vers elle, pressant ses lèvres dans un sourire joyeux.

« C'est tellement surréaliste, dit la blonde tranquillement. »

Klaus rayonnait.

« Au contraire, ça n'a jamais été aussi réel, love. »

_Non, ce n'est pas vrai_. La voix dans la tête de Caroline n'était pas d'accord, lui rappelant que ce moment ne serait que temporaire, avant que tout ne parte et disparaisse. Cette fois, elle ne savait même pas combien de temps elle avait jusqu'à ce que ça arrive.

« Je suis prête à y aller, murmura-t-elle. »

L'Originel hocha la tête, levant son épaule pour prendre les clés.

* * *

**_N-A _**: Ce chapitre aurait normalement été plus long, mais j'ai décidé que ce serait mieux si je le coupais en deux parties à la place. Je pense que vous allez aimer le prochain. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi une review rapidement et faîtes-moi savoir vos impressions ! Xoxo

**_N-T_** : "j'udapterais" bientôt tous les chapitres de mes fictions. (Yeaaah, dont le retour de l'hybride !)


End file.
